


Le Smourbiff PK, T.2 : Héritage du Premier Âge

by DarkOwlFeather



Series: Le Smourbiff PK [2]
Category: Noob (Web Series), Néogicia (books)
Genre: Aspect jeu mis entre parenthèses, Beaucoup d'OCs..., De longs trajets, Déjà publié sur le Forum Noob, Foire aux OCs, Gen, Histoire plus facilement dans romans Néogicia que jeu Horizon, Plus violent que le tome 1, Un long cours d'histoire sur Olydri..., Voir Chapitre 1 pour le Dramatis Personae
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: Bienvenue dans le tome 2 du Smourbiff PK: Héritage du Premier Âge!Nous allons ensemble découvrir des secrets perdus du Premier Âge d'Olydri... Soyez prêts!Pour cette deuxième partie, le rating change de "tous lecteurs" à "ados et +", il y aura plus de violence ou des passages plus difficiles à aborder, et je préciserai les différents warnings pour chaque chapitre dès que nécessaire.Bonne lecture!
Series: Le Smourbiff PK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821547





	1. Dramatis Personae et Carte

**Dramatis Personae**

/!\ Peut contenir des spoilers...

Les personnages originaux (OC) sont précédés d'un astérisque *

Les personnages déjà présents dans le tome 1 sont en _italique_.

Les personnages interprétés par un joueur dans le monde réel ont leur nom IRL entre parenthèses.

Les personnages uniquement cités par d'autres personnages ne sont pas précisés ci-après.

Les personnages originaux d'importance mineure ne sont également pas précisés ci-après.

Personnages Non Joueurs ou PNJ, quelque soit la faction

  * _* Lymior Mendlence : représentant du village de Sartelin, Coalition_
  * * Tärh'Son Mendlence : fils cadet de Lymior Mendlence
  * * Arjac Marfor : Néogicien ayant rejoint la Coalition
  * _Ardacos : marchand_
  * * Aröwden de Fareothör : Keosama du Première Âge
  * _Lorth Kordigän : Mage alchimiste, chef de la Coalition_
  * Saryahblööd : Elementaliste et cartomancienne, Reine des Syrianiens, cheffe de l’Ordre
  * Keynn Lucans : Néogicien de grade N06, Baron, Empereur et chef de l’Empire
  * * Changeforme non nommé, Gardien du Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri
  * * Loiza : fille du Changeforme
  * * Onenn : Mère de Loiza
  * Arenk'thor: Roi des Keosamas d'Aqualis



Personnages joueurs de la Coalition

  * _* Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié, SAM, Tony : Smourbiff PK_
  * _Dark Avenger (Antoine Gibbs) : Assassin, lvl 100_
  * _Précieux (Romuald) : Mage, guilde PK, lvl 100_
  * _Papy PK (Bruce Goldman) : classe inconnue, guilde PK, lvl 100_
  * * Cerastes (nom IRL inconnu) : Paladin Avocat, lvl inconnu
  * _Roxana (nom IRL inconnu) : Elémentaliste du feu, guilde PK, lvl 100_



Personnages joueurs de l'Empire

  * Saphir (Elena Gonagal) : Paladine, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Castörga (nom IRL inconnu) : Guerrier, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Jibédix (nom IRL inconnu) : Assassin, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * _Heimdäl (Stéphane Argenthomme) : Mage, guilde Justice, lvl 100_
  * _Ystos (Thomas Lepape) : Druide, guilde Justice, lvl 100_
  * * Tissem (nom IRL inconnu): néogicienne, lvl inconnu (caméo, le personnage ne m'appartient pas)



Personnages joueurs de l'Ordre

  * * Aegolius (nom IRL inconnu) : Archer PK, lvl 47
  * * Ardea (nom IRL inconnu) : Prêtresse PK, lvl inconnu



Personnages autre ou uniquement IRL

  * Charles-Antoine Donteuil : créateur du jeu Horizon



[Carte et Géographie d'Olydri sur le Wiki Olydri](http://wiki.olydri.com/index.php?title=G%C3%A9ographie)


	2. 01. Erka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue sur le continent d'Erka! Hope you survive the experience!  
> Le tome 2 est en continuité directe du tome 1.

Quelques jours passèrent après le passage à la Citadelle d'Astradär. Tony et ses mentors rejoignirent ensuite le continent d'Erka, à l'est d'Örn. Ils avaient pris le parti de faire quelques quêtes avant de rejoindre la tour de téléportation de Solmëriak pour la tour Galamadriabuyak. Puis, à la suite d’autres quêtes, Tony été arrivé niveau 33. Par la mer, ils avaient décidé de se diriger vers Erka, qui était, avec Solmen et Murn, un des continents peu visités, où il n'y avait que peu de conflits. Ces pourquoi ces continents étaient parfaits pour monter ses niveaux tranquillement. Aussi, ils étaient appréciés des amateurs de background, qui venaient y découvrir des lieux simples, loin du faste de certains lieux des continents où siègent les capitales de faction.

Ils se rendirent au Cap Boidor marquant de son épaisse étendue forestière la fin du territoire avant la mer, au sud-ouest du continent. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à l'auberge du hameau de Verte Feuille. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, Tony en surplomb sur un tonneau. Papy PK passa commande au tavernier de trois chopes pleine de floribulle, spécialité olydrienne obtenue à la suite de la décoction de pétales de diverses fleurs comestibles, rendant la boisson d'une profonde couleur bordeaux, le tout légèrement pétillant et sucré. Et ce, bien que les joueurs derrière leurs écrans ne puissent que saliver sur ce délice qu'ils offraient à leur avatar.

Au fond de la salle, sur une table près du comptoir, un vieil homme était assis, le bras en écharpe, accroché fermement à un long bâton faisant presque sa taille. C'était un PNJ, sans aucun doute dans l'attente de joueurs pour une quête.

* Qui est cet homme, qui reste seul, à cette table, demanda Tony à l'aubergiste qui leur apportait les chopes de floribulle.

\- Cet homme comme vous dîtes, est mon père, Lymior Mendlence.

\- Ah, bon, s'étonna Dark Avenger. Si c'est le même, il n'était pas aussi vieux dans la tour Galamadriabuyak. Ni aussi blessé.

\- Il était représentant de plusieurs villages dans ses jeunes années, et jusqu'à récemment, reprit le tavernier. Mais il avait l'habitude de prendre toujours les mêmes trajets, et depuis quelques temps, il ne cessait de rencontrer sur sa route des bandits de grands chemins. Heureusement, c'était en grande partie des trajets passagers, et la plupart du temps, des voyageurs lui portaient secours. Mais, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et il fut blessé. Un coup de hache a eu raison de son bras gauche, comme vous pouvez le constater. Et encore heureux que ce ne fut que le manche de la hache, sinon, son écharpe ne tiendrait rien, termina-t-il en soupirant.

* Et personne n'a essayé de l'aider ? écrivit Précieux en mimant sa surprise.

\- Il y a bien un alchimiste de l'Ordre dans ce hameau, mais les seuls soins qu'il a réalisés ne se sont avérés d'aucune utilité. Pire, mon père a failli perdre définitivement l'usage de son bras.

\- Vous êtes de la Coalition et avez des membres de l'Ordre, ici, nota Papy PK, alors qu'il distribuait les chopes. C'est étrange.

\- Oh, pas tant que ça, vous savez. À Verte Feuille, toutes les factions sont représentées. Par contre, quand je dis toutes, c'est évidemment toutes sauf la faction du Chaos. Pensez donc, des Sansâmes, cohabiter avec des personnes aussi pacifiques que nous. Même si ceux qui comme mon père ont suivi un cursus militaire ont actuellement laissés les armes de côté, ça leur ferait une joie de nous débarrasser de telles créatures infâmes.

* Donc, si vous avez des membres de l'Empire aussi, vérifia Précieux, vous avez des néogiciens ?

\- Des néogiciens, non. Pas dans ce hameau-ci. Mais il y a un qui habite seul à quelques minutes de marche d'ici. D'ailleurs, malgré son rang, il n'est plus de l'Empire. Il a rejoint la Coalition. Et de ce que je sais, il a été médecin, avant de nous rejoindre. Et justement, si vous avez du temps, peut-être pourriez-vous aller lui rendre visite, et lui demander de venir pour mon père. Je suis le dernier-né de ma famille, mais mes parents me disaient que c'était un ami, et j'ai appris par ma mère qu'il se nommait Arjac Marfor. Il paraîtrait que quand nous vivions sur Solmen, il avait l'habitude de venir avec sa famille et nous jouions avec son Pikouaï. Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'avait reçu que le sérum N01. Après, il aurait quitté les rangs de l'armée de Keynn Lucans peu avant de recevoir sa deuxième injection, et depuis, il vit reclus plus dans le nord de la forêt. Pour quelle raison, ça je l'ignore, j'étais encore trop jeune et mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment voulu aborder le sujet. Mais lui rendre visite pourra peut-être vous l'apprendre.

* Bon, alors, Quête Acceptée, fit Tony avant même que ses mentors n'aient réagi.

\- Dis donc, Tony, le reprit Dark Avenger alors que le Smourbiff s'apprêtait à descendre de son perchoir, tu es conscient qu'il s'agit d'aller chercher un néogicien pour qu'il soigne un membre de la Coalition ?

* Oui, mais s'il a rejoint notre faction, il doit avoir une raison valable, non ? Allons donc voir de quoi il retourne. Nous pourrons finir nos floribulles à notre retour.

\- Pff, tu ne changeras jamais, s'exaspéra l'ex-PK, en affligeant au Smourbiff une petite tape amicale derrière le crâne. Toujours prêt pour les découvertes et l'aventure, hein ?

* Et elle ne fait que commencer, répondit un Tony tout fier.

Les quatre compères sortirent donc de l'auberge après avoir réglé une partie de la note, et entreprirent de vérifier le trajet sur leur carte avant de rejoindre la demeure du néogicien. La forêt était en effet fort épaisse dans cette région d'Erka.

* Dites, cette quête ne serait-elle pas un peu trop facile ? On est quand même trois niveau 100 et Tony a reçu un Acte de Bravoure de Lorth Kordigän, souleva Précieux. Alors, aller chercher un néogicien pour soigner un PNJ, c'est peut-être un peu nous sous-estimer, non ?

\- Pas du tout, Précieux, rétorqua Papy PK. Pour les quêtes, ce ne sont absolument pas les niveaux qui sont importants. C'est l'enjeu. Vous avez déjà rencontré ce Lymior Mendlence, donc pour vous, il y a un enjeu, car vous connaissez le PNJ. Même pour les joueurs de haut niveau, c'est une question d'enjeu. Souviens-toi, lors de l'invasion du Chaos, il y avait une quête qui visait à trouver les alchimistes Bartémulius et Nostariat, puis tester les trois échantillons d'antidote réalisés pour savoir lequel était le bon. Sur les deux membres de l'Empire qui ont fait la quête, il devait en rester un auprès des alchimistes pour les protéger. Résultat, il n'a rien fait du tout. Là, la quête était encore plus facile que ce que nous allons faire, et pourtant, les deux joueurs étaient niveau 100. Et justement, l'enjeu était de taille car il s'agissait de trouver la formule qui permettrait de sauver de nombreux joueurs du Mal Sombre. Toujours est-il que plus l'enjeu est important, plus les récompenses le sont aussi. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué cela ?

* Pas vraiment. Bon, c'est par où, la cabane du néogicien ?

\- Messieurs, attendez un instant, je vous prie, les rappela le fils de Lymior Mendlence, qui apparaissait sur le perron de son auberge. Vous avez bien dit que l'un de vous avait reçu un Acte de Bravoure de Lorth Kordigän ? C'est une récompense inestimable, et pourtant, vous n'auriez pas dû l'accepter si vous aviez prévu de venir ici. Vous savez j'espère que cet homme éprouve une haine sans égale envers la technologie. Dans ce hameau et plusieurs autres du cap Boidor, toutes les factions cohabitent en parfaite harmonie. Même l'Empire et la technologie. Même l'Ordre et l'Infini. Même la Coalition et la magie. S'il vous arrive un jour de recroiser ce tyran, ne parler en aucun cas de ces hameaux. Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait il y a quelques années, lors du règne du Général Helkazard, et nous avons été durement réprimés, si bien qu'on nous a pensé détruits. Si Lorth Kordigän connaissait notre existence, ce serait une hécatombe. Ici, c'est un havre de paix pour ceux qui fuient la guerre. Ne l'amenez pas, sinon, nous n'hésiterons pas à reprendre les armes contre des personnes qui nous auraient trahies. Maintenant, allez, fit-il en leur intimant d'un geste de partir. Mon père est toujours souffrant. Même si Berenor lui laisse du temps, Loss'Drakor ne lui laisse pas de répit.

Sur ce, l'aubergiste se retira dans la bâtisse, laissant les joueurs s'en aller chercher le néogicien. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Dark Avenger fut pris d'un doute.

\- Dites, quand il a parlé de Berenor et de Loss'Drakor, vous savez qui ils sont ? Ces noms me disent quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à les resituer.

* Ce sont des Ombres, expliqua calmement Tony. Berenor est l'Ombre du Temps, Loss'Drakor celle de la Souffrance.

\- Des Ombres, brrr, frissonna Papy PK. Espérons réussir cette quête. Le fils de ce Lymior Mendlence risque de nous en vouloir si son père rejoint Ark'hen.

* Euh, par contre, où vit ce Arjac Marfor ? fit Précieux en désignant l'étendue boisée de la forêt, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du hameau.

* En toute logique, je dirais vers le nord-nord-est, montra Tony. C'est la seule direction vers laquelle seule une fumée de maison atteint la cime des arbres. Autrement, la quantité de fumée est trop importante pour qu'il n'y vive qu'une seule personne. Allons-y.

Ainsi, le groupe partit, Tony en tête, rapière dans son fourreau, les environs se montrant plutôt calmes et paisibles.


	3. 02. Néogicien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arjac Marfor dessiné par mes soins. Pour afficher l'image en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer l'illustration sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.
> 
> Tout comme dans le tome 1, les cinématiques sont en italique.

Depuis le hameau de Verte Feuille, en contrebas d'un léger vallon, on pouvait observer à loisir les faibles hauteurs des collines environnantes. Épars au milieu d'une immense forêt, de nombreux Olydriens lassés des combats perpétuels avaient profité de la tranquillité d'Erka pour y élire domicile. Ainsi, s'installant au creux des clairières, chaque amas de maisonnettes vivait en quasi-autarcie, faisant brouter les bêtes et cultivant à l'ombre de la fraîcheur des arbres.

Comme l'avait prédit Tony, la bâtisse d'Arjac Marfor avait été construite au nord-nord-est de Verte Feuille. S'y rendre fut si aisé qu'un joueur de niveau un y serait parvenu sans peine. Devant la maison coulait un petit ruisseau d'une eau limpide, qui rafraîchissait l'air environnant. Sa faible profondeur ne nécessitait pas la compétence nage, et il fut vite franchi, sans même prendre la peine d'emprunter le pont situé à quelques pas de là. La maison avait une forme relativement simple et moderne pour Erka, preuve de l'attachement de son propriétaire pour son ancien faction. Elle se composait d'un volume de près de dix mètres de large pour cinq de haut, dans lequel un espace faisant office de porche d'entrée était comme creusé, délimité au sol par un treillis sur lequel grimpaient jusqu'au toit de magnifiques plantes. À l'étage, un autre espace de taille similaire constituait un agréable belvédère, dans lequel le néogicien était en train de se reposer. Voyant l'homme somnolant paisiblement, Dark Avenger se permit de le sortir de ses rêves d'un jet de gravillons sur l'épais treillis servant de garde-corps. Arjac Marfor, surpris, sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa longue chaise de branchages, garnie de feuilles et mousses.

Du fait de ce réveil express, il apparut à son balcon, son visage affichant un air désagréable.

Physiquement, il ne semblait avoir que la cinquantaine, ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond parcourus de fils argentés retombant sur sa nuque. Sa calvitie était surplombée par quelques mèches éparses. Des favoris cernaient le bas de son visage, et s'arrêtaient net peu avant son menton, orné d'une barbiche rêche. Son regard d'un blanc cassé métallique ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine. L'Empire.

D'un ton sec, le néogicien prit la parole :

\- Dites donc, vous autres, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça vous amuse de réveiller les honnêtes gens ?

* Monsieur, ayez la présence d'esprit de nous pardonner pour ce réveil fort peu discret, rétorqua Tony. Je vous prierai donc d'accorder quelques instants à notre requête. En effet, mes compagnons de route et moi-même vous ferons savoir qu'au hameau de Verte Feuille, un habitant subi la perte de l'usage de son bras. Le fils du blessé nous a dirigé vers vous, qui êtes, si l'on en croit ses dires, un néogicien, ce qui est confirmé par la couleur de vos pupilles, mais surtout médecin. Auriez-vous donc l'amabilité d'accepter notre humble escorte jusqu'à Verte Feuille ?

\- Néogicien, d'accord, mes yeux ne peuvent mentir. Mais médecin, vous devez être bien informés, car peu de gens hors de l'Empire savent que je le suis. Qui donc vous l'a dit ?

\- Le tavernier de Verte Feuille, le fils de Lymior Mendlence, le blessé qui a besoin de votre aide, informa Dark Avenger.

\- Quoi ? Lymior est blessé ! s'écria Arjac Marfor en se penchant à son balcon, affichant un air presque horrifié. Est-ce grave ?

\- C'est à vous de nous le dire, monsieur, c'est vous le médecin, rappela Papy PK.

\- J'arrive, lâcha alors de néogicien avant de disparaître dans sa demeure et de réapparaître à la terrasse, prêt à rejoindre le groupe qui l'escorterait jusqu'à Verte Feuille.

Arjac Marfor s'était vêtu modestement, d'une tunique et de bas verts foncés, idéal pour se camoufler dans l'immensité de la forêt. Une paire de bottes montantes et une cape d'un marron sombre et profond complétaient son attirail. Il s'était muni d'une besace attrapée au vol à la sortie de sa demeure, et contenant sans doute ses outils de médecine.

Le néogicien et ses accompagnateurs s'engagèrent dans la buissonneuse forêt les séparant du hameau.

* Vous semblez connaître Lymior. Quel est donc ce lien qui vous rapproche de lui ? demanda le Smourbiff.

\- Pfiouh, cela remonte à des lustres voyez-vous.

D'un mouvement de bras du néogicien, une cinématique démarra, montrant le PNJ rajeuni de plusieurs années. Sa voix légèrement rocailleuse narrait son histoire.

_J'étais encore médecin dans l'armée de l'Empire et, pour mes permissions, j'avais l'habitude de rejoindre mon épouse et ma fille sur Solmen, où ma famille habite depuis de nombreuses générations. Une année, nous avions décidé de partir vers le sud du continent. Voyez-vous, nous avions alors l'ambitieux projet de parcourir Solmen à pieds et de découvrir la terre de nos ancêtres._

_Évidemment, comme nous ne souhaitions surtout pas de problème avec les autres factions, nous campions hors des villes, près des cours d'eau ou des forêts. De toutes façons, contrairement au gens des villes et à ce que l'on ne cesse de raconter, dans les trois factions, bien qu'en guerre permanente, il existe toujours des gens des campagnes qui n'hésitent pas à accueillir quiconque est dans le besoin, quelle que soit la couleur de ses pupilles. Et de mon expérience dans l'armée, je peux vous assurer que pour trouver des personnes aussi accueillantes, Solmen et Murn sont les continents idéals, avec Erka, bien sûr !_

_Au bout du deuxième mois, nous approchions du village de Sartelin, de la Coalition,_ poursuivait le néogicien, submergé par le désir de conter son récit. _Nous arrivions par l'est en longeant la côte sud si je me souviens bien. Le soir, nous avions monté le camp près d'un ruisseau qui se jetait directement dans l'océan à quelques centaines de mètres. Et, auprès de ce ruisseau, il y avait un pêcheur. Sur le coup, j'ai demandé à ma fille, Luscinia, très ravissante d'ailleurs, d'aller lui demander quelles espèces de poissons ces eaux renfermaient, afin que nous puissions nous préparer un repas sans risquer de pêcher une espèce non comestible. Elle est revenue directement avec le pêcheur, qui nous a donné réponse à mon questionnement, en nous remettant une magnifique proie, qui nous permis de nous nourrir durant deux ou trois jours._

_Le coin était agréable, chaleureux, accueillant. Ma fille et le pêcheur, Alcedo, qui était un des fils de Lymior Mendlence, passaient leurs journées ensembles. Ils avaient ce regard malicieux qui les rendaient encore plus gracieux et ravissants. Nous pensions qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une amourette d’été. Mais il n’en était rien. Quand nous sommes repartis, Alcedo nous a accompagné durant toute la fin du trajet, et au final, lui et ma fille prévoyaient même de prendre une maisonnée nous loin de notre demeure familiale._

_Mais, cette situation idyllique n'a pas duré bien longtemps. À peine une semaine ou deux après la fin de notre périple, alors qu'ils étaient allés se promener dans les champs, un raid de l'Empire a dévasté de nombreuses cultures et habitats de la Coalition, mais pas seulement. Ma femme, Luscinia et Alcedo comptaient parmi les trop nombreux décès à déplorer. De simples victimes collatérales, si l'on en croit les rapports. Durant ce massacre, ma permission était finie, et j'étais déjà reparti sur le front aider les blessés. Cette nouvelle m'a ravagé. En ce temps-là, je travaillais sur Syrial, et suite à l'information de ce raid, plusieurs personnes haut placé ont paru… fières. Dont, et cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, Nox Lucans._

_Le deuil et les horreurs de la guerre, je n'ai pas supporté. J'ai démissionné et rejoint au plus vite et le plus discrètement possible la Coalition. Là, j'ai pu partager la souffrance de Lymior, causée par la perte de son fils. Après avoir entendu parler furtivement d'Erka et du principe de ces hameaux où toutes les factions sont en paix, nous sommes venu nous installer, et nous n’en sommes jamais repartis. Lymior est venu avec le reste de sa famille, moi, je n'ai pu venir que seul. En revanche, je ne saurais expliquer véritablement pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais repris goût à la vie en communauté, malgré l'entraide et le soutien de chaque habitant. Ce qui fait que j'ai préféré venir m'installer plus loin, ici dans la forêt, en ermite._

Alors que la longue cinématique du néogicien touchait à sa fin, Tony et son groupe approchaient de Verte Feuille. Au plus près du hameau, la végétation était particulièrement dense. Peu de bruits s'échappaient de ce mur végétal.

Après l'avoir traversé, ils découvrirent le hameau en proie aux flammes. Le bois crépitait du feu ardent qui le rongeaient, les corps jonchaient le sol de ce qui fut un paisible hameau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Je vous laisse aujourd'hui sur un cliffhanger... Vue la suite, vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^  
> Stay tuned!


	4. 03. Néogiciens, Partie 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Combats

Le hameau de Verte Feuille était dévasté. Au son des pas lents et calmes du groupe de Tony et du néogicien, quelques personnes chanceuses d'avoir échappées au massacre passaient timidement la tête par les fenêtres et les portes. D'un bon, Arjac Marfor couru vers l'auberge du fils de Lymior Mendlence. L'établissement semblait désert. Sur la porte, une étrange rune attira le regard du néogicien. Elle était composée d'un enchevêtrement de courbes gravées à la hâte et maculées de sang, semblant laisser se dessiner un profil menaçant.

« Une rune de Sansâme Alpha, pensa Tony. »

Le Smourbiff, issu du background d'Olydri, avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ces runes, que laissait l'essence chaotique des Sansâmes Alpha lors des attaques qu'ils opéraient sur des voyageurs innocents. Mais jusqu'à la défaite d'Arthéon de Fargöth, ils étaient cantonnés auprès des Mines Damnées. Aussi, il était techniquement impossible qu'ils puissent s'être déjà rendu sur Erka sans se faire repérer.

* C'est une ruse, une diversion, affirma-t-il.

\- Une ruse ? Mais de qui ? Et tu sais ce qu'est cette rune, Tony ? demanda Dark Avenger.

* C'est une rune de Sansâme Alpha. Mais jusqu'à la chute de l'héritier de Fargöth, ils n'étaient présents qu'au Bastion des Mines Damnées. Ils n'auraient jamais pu se rendre sur Erka sans faire de victimes sur leur trajet et sans que leurs déplacements ne se sachent. Et puis, pourquoi uniquement Verte Feuille ? Les Sansâmes ne s'attaquent pas à des proies ciblées. Ils attaquent tout. Si c'était eux, nous les aurions sans doute vus ou du moins entendus en revenant ici. Ils sont loin d’être discrets.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est sans doute un commando d'une quelconque faction qui cherche à éradiquer de la carte d'Olydri ces hameaux, proposa le néogicien. Pourtant, ce sont les seuls lieux où la guerre est totalement absente.

* Dans ce cas, quelle faction ?

\- Ça, Précieux, fit Papy PK, c'est certainement l'Empire. Regardez, en bas de ce tonneau, on dirait un objet technologique.

\- Mais oui, en effet, je reconnaîtrais ce système entre tous, lâcha Arjac Marfor en saisissant l'objet en question. Ceci messieurs, c'est un bout de réceptron. Il provient forcément de l'Empire. Il faut croire que Nox Lucans n'a pas fini de s'en prendre aux paisibles Olydriens que nous sommes.

\- Pourquoi absolument le frère de l'empereur ? Keynn Lucans peut parfaitement être derrière tout ce carnage, proposa l'ex-PK.

\- Certainement pas ! On voit que vous ne l'avez pas connu. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer personnellement, mais je peux vous jurer que Keynn Lucans ne s'attaquerait pas si cruellement à ces hameaux. En revanche, c'est parfaitement le genre sournois de son frère. Et puis, Syrial et Dunkil sont bien plus proches d'ici que Keos et Centralis.

\- Arjac ? Arjac, c'est toi, fit une faible voix depuis la salle de la taverne.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le fils de Lymior Mendlence. C'est bien toi, Arjac ? Le père de Luscinia ?

\- Oui, dit l'intéressé d'un ton sourd en reconnaissant la voix. Où est ton père, Tärh'Son ?

\- Dès le début de l'attaque, je l'ai caché derrière le bar. Mais il a dû se coucher sur son bras blessé. J'espère que tu peux encore le soigner.

\- Nous verrons. J'espère aussi.

Selon ce que Tärh'Son Mendlence avait dit, son père était resté caché à l'abri des combats derrière le meuble de bois servant de bar. C'était un miracle si Lymior était encore en vie malgré sa vieillesse et sa blessure. Dès que quelques tables furent redressées et avec l'aide des joueurs, le blessé fut transporté, allongé et présenté au néogicien. La plaie était pitoyable. S'étant emparé à la sortie de chez lui d'une trousse de soin, Arjac Marfor entreprit d'ausculter son vieil ami. Les joueurs, quant à eux, ne savaient pas bien que faire face à cette visite médicale d'urgence, jusqu'à ce que Tärh'Son leur conseille d'aller surveiller les environs et de diriger les survivants à l'attaque vers l'auberge.

Tous quatre sortirent donc, armes à la main pour Tony et Dark Avenger, et se séparèrent afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Le hameau était de petite taille et ne comportait qu'une bonne vingtaine de bicoques, tout au plus. Les fourrés semblaient déserts autour des habitations. Seul le vent faisait frémir quelques feuilles. À première vue, sécuriser les environs ne serait pas la tâche la plus difficile. Les quelques rescapés qui avaient été aperçus à l'arrivée du néogicien s'étaient déjà empressés de rejoindre l'auberge.

Tous les joueurs s'étant séparés, chacun constituait une proie facile pour les membres du commando. De fait, auprès de Tony, un bruit de branche brisée attira l'attention du Smourbiff qui se tint en joue dans la seconde avant de recevoir comme adversaire un colossal néogicien. Les forces en présence étaient parfaitement inégales. D'un côté, un frêle Smourbiff, armé d'une simple rapière, d'un autre côté, un néogicien surentraîné, protégé par son armure et muni d'armes à la pointe de la technologie. Mais Tony ne pouvait se risquer à appeler son groupe à son secours, car ce serait l'occasion qu'attendaient certainement d'autres embusqués pour les prendre tous à revers. Il se hasarda donc à donner quelques coups légers aux flancs de l'adversaire, quitte à devoir supporter de se faire envoyer d'un coup plusieurs mètres plus loin. Soudain, d'un revers de cape, il fit goûter au néogicien de nombreux sorts lumineux provenant de diverses potions récupérées au fil de quêtes, et en profita pour aller se réfugier dans l'ombre des buissons. Seul, le partisan de Nox Lucans demeurait impassible, ne laissant passer pas l'ombre d'un léger étonnement quant à la disparition subite de son adversaire. De sa cachette, le Smourbiff attendait patiemment que son ennemi lui tourne suffisamment longtemps le dos pour réattaquer sans problème. Profitant de ses points de furtivité et de camouflage emmagasinés à la suite de nombreuses quêtes, Tony contourna discrètement son rival, et, d'un lâche coup par derrière, lui asséna le plus puissant coup de rapière qu'il était capable de donner à l'arrière des genoux, forçant le néogicien à tomber, malgré ses compétences en matière de combats et les privilèges de son rang. Là, les coups ne cessèrent de tomber sur l'homme à terre, qui tentait de récupérer son arme qu'il avait fait l'erreur de lâcher dans sa chute. Le PK recula de quelques pas, son adversaire se releva, et Tony, prenant appui sur des troncs, profita de son agilité naturelle de Smourbiff mêlée aux nombreux bonus dont il disposait pour sauter d'arbres en arbres, repoussant violemment le néogicien. Sauts après sauts, les deux rivaux arrivèrent à la limite de la forêt. Tony prit quelques secondes pour se reposer sur une branche, depuis laquelle il était caché de son ennemi par un amas de feuilles. Se ratatinant sur ses membres postérieurs, il bondit droit sur le partisan de Nox Lucans, et d'un coup de patte calculé dans le visage, le fit vaciller.

Après la forêt, une haute falaise donnait directement sur la mer précédée d'une plage d'aiguisés rochers affûtés par les flots.

Le néogicien avait réalisé une chute de près d'une cinquantaine de mètres qui lui fut fatale. À ses côtés, embroché sur une lame de grès, un autre soldat de l'Empire gisait. Du haut de la falaise, Papy PK l'avait fait tomber et le surveillait.

* Tiens, toi aussi, remarqua Tony.

\- Et oui. Elle m'avait attaquée par derrière, la sale bête, fit savoir le doyen de la guilde PK.

* Bon, le combat a été un peu court. Penses-tu que les autres ont fini de se débarrasser de leurs néogiciens ?

\- Allons voir. Un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien.

Ainsi, Tony et Papy PK se redirigèrent vers Verte Feuille et les décombres des maisons. Après quelques mètres, ils notèrent une présence ennemie non loin devant eux. S'accroupissant dans les herbes, le Smourbiff entreprit de contourner leur cible, tandis que son acolyte fouillait dans sa sacoche, dont il sortit un long et fin bâton creux. Après avoir installé dans le conduit un petit item, il souffla et envoya sa munition droit dans une des rares zones non protégées par l'armure technologique du néogicien, qui tomba à terre.

* Depuis quand as-tu une sarbacane ? s'étonna Tony qui s'arrêta net dans son avancée.

\- Oh, ça, je ne sais plus. Depuis le temps que je joue, j'ai amassé tellement d'items que celui-ci est peut-être en ma possession depuis des années. Mais comme je n'en ai pas souvent besoin, j'oublie parfois leur existence.

* En tout cas, ils se révèlent fort utiles.

\- Par contre, ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai envoyé qui nous en débarrassera. À toi l'honneur de l'achever, Tony.

À tâtons, le Smourbiff s'avança, rapière à la patte, jusqu'auprès du néogicien. Il asséna à son ennemi de violents coups calculés aux flancs, et d'un magistral mouvement, fit voler sa rapière, qui vint transpercer avec force l'armure technologique, faisant apparaître sur l'écran de son aîné l'attendu « Owned ».

Ces trois combats contre les néogiciens remportés, Papy PK et Tony se redirigèrent vers Verte Feuille.

À peine à quelques mètres de la barricade de fortune qui fut montée par les habitants durant ce temps de répit, quatre autres partisans de Nox Lucans étaient à terre, morts. Auprès d'eux, Dark Avenger et Précieux firent signe à leur acolytes de s'approcher.

Le hameau de Verte Feuille comptait une trentaine de bâtisses, et la quête n'étant pas finalisée, d'autres ennemis rôdaient encore dans les parages, au nombre de trois, sur la dizaine qui était partie de Dunkil sur les ordres du frère de l'empereur.

Sur leurs gardes, les quatre joueurs se mirent en position pour pouvoir attaquer le plus efficacement. Tous dos aux autres, chacun observait un espace de la forêt, surveillant le moindre bruissement de feuillage pouvant cacher un ennemi.

Devant Précieux, une branche bougea légèrement. Un jet de particules et le son sourd de la lourde armure technologique tombant brisa le silence. Sans même que l'adversaire ne puisse se relever, il fut assailli de sorts à distance et dans un râle, rendit l'âme. Peu après, Dark Avenger rompit le rang pour tester la solidité de l'équipement des partisans de Nox Lucans sur sa lame et ne revint auprès de ses coéquipiers que pour dire : « Vainqueur. Par K.O. ».

Sur la dizaine de néogiciens qui furent envoyés à Verte Feuille, il n'en restait plus qu'un seul, qui n'apparaissait dans le champ visuel d'aucun de ses chasseurs. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Tony irait rejoindre l'auberge, au cas où le dernier néogicien y soit parvenu. Il partit donc en éclaireur, contournant les débris les plus massifs.


	5. 04. Néogiciens, Partie 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Mort de personnage d'importance mineure  
> \- Début d'une nouvelle quête moralement questionnable (tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas... /rire machiavélique/ ^^)

S'engageant parmi les décombres encore fumantes, le Smourbiff décela des cris provenant du lieu de travail du fils de Lymior. Appelant ses compagnons de quête pour l'aider, Tony poursuivit son avancée et, à hauteur du pas de porte, passa la tête pour surveiller la salle. Le blessé était toujours installé sur les tables, et terminait de recevoir ses soins. Tärh'Son Mendlence et d'autres habitants munis de fourches et de faux avaient le regard fixé vers un angle de la pièce. Là, un néogicien, sans doute le plus maigre et inexpérimenté de son détachement, restait posté, arme posée au sol, sans pour autant perdre ni espoir ni courage.

Une râle calme brisa le silence. Lymior Mendlence avait le bras en écharpe, mais semblait se remettre de sa douleur et les soins prodigués par son ami se révélaient déjà utiles. Se munissant d'une dague traînant parmi les débris, il se joignit à ses voisins, face au néogicien.

De son côté, Arjac Marfor terminait de ranger son matériel, tout en gardant un œil sur celui qui aurait pu être, il y a longtemps, un allié. Se levant du tabouret où il s'était installé, il se dirigea vers le dernier membre du commando et, d'un geste explicite, lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Se plaçant devant l'homme, il entreprit à le questionner, principalement sur les raisons d'une telle attaque inqualifiable. La réponse donnée fut pour le moins attendue :

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, et j'ai suivi les ordres qui me furent donnés, comme n'importe quel soldat se doit d'obéir à son supérieur. Mon détachement fut envoyé sur Erka pour détruire ces amas de bicoques, récita le PNJ néogicien. Ce que vous appelez Verte Feuille était le premier sur notre liste. Après l'avoir rasé, d'autres soldats s'en prendront aux autres hameaux du Cap Boidor. Si vous avez survécu aujourd'hui, vous ne faîtes que repousser l'heure où votre âme quittera votre corps.

\- Si Ark'hen ne veut pas de nous de suite, lâcha Lymior, soyez certains que ni vos armes ni votre détermination ne le ferons pas changer d'avis. Tant que Lys nous protège, nous ne craindrons pas les personnes telles que vous.

* Il semblerait d'ailleurs que, en rejetant la magie pour lui préférer la technologie, commença Tony en entrant d'un pas sûr dans la pièce, vous vous soyez affranchis de la protection des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort. Autrement, vos compagnons d'armes auraient pu survivre, mais vous êtes le dernier. Vous êtes seul contre une vingtaine de villageois prêt à découdre de ce que vous leur avez fait subir. Si vous ne souhaitez mourir pas dans la minute, donnez-nous seulement une bonne raison de ne pas vous assaillir de coups et faire quitter votre âme à votre corps technologique.

\- Je vois que je ne pourrais vous faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne mourrais pas de la main de mes ennemis, affirma le néogicien en saisissant une fiole de petite taille contenant un liquide pourpre, qu'il brisa sur sa joue, non protégée par son armure.

La substance s'enfonça rapidement dans la chair du soldat, et après de courtes secondes de soubresauts, il retomba sur sa chaise, inanimé. D'un bond, Arjac lui saisit le poignet, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, et son verdict, d'un ton morne, fut sans appel : « Il est mort. ».

Retrouvant rapidement le sens des priorités, il entreprit de tâter l'armure du défunt, et sorti d'une poche camouflée entre deux plis sur le bras un petit objet rectangulaire, qu'il montra aux joueurs et aux habitants de Verte Feuille.

\- Cet objet est un écran qui, si j'en crois mes connaissances en la matière, semble avoir été programmé pour contenir des plans, expliqua l'ex-partisan de l'Empire et faisant glisser ses doigts sur la surface lisse. Je vois qu'il y a principalement des cartes d'Erka et du Cap Boidor, mais aussi quelques croquis de camps militaires de Dunkil. Saviez-vous que depuis que des civils viennent élire domicile sur Syrial, certaines parties de l'armée ont dû être déplacées hors des murailles de la ville ? Ce jeune novice ne connaissait visiblement pas son camp sur le bout des doigts. En tout cas, ces plans nous apprennent beaucoup sur la configuration actuelle des lieux. Voyageurs, dit-il en s'adressant exclusivement aux joueurs, que diriez-vous de souhaiter le bonjour à ce cher Nox Lucans ?

Face à cette question, le groupe ne savait quoi répondre. La suite de quête s'étendait désormais sur deux continents, et en cas de réussite comme d'échec, il était possible qu'une quête d'une telle ampleur déclenche un évent, majeur ou non.

Tony s'approcha et regarda l'écran. Il était terne, uniforme et simple, mais d'une rigueur dans sa forme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine technologique. Se retournant, il interrogea du regard ses mentors, qui de leur côté semblaient indécis. Prenant une fois de plus les devants, le Smourbiff pris délicatement l'objet des mains du néogicien et accepta la quête. Il se dirigea vers ses amis, prêt à partir pour Syrial, quand Arjac les retint quelques instants de plus.

\- Attendez, ne partez pas si vite, enfin. Connaissant personnellement l'Empire et les défenses de la ville, je pense que pour y entrer, vous aurez besoin de ceci, fit-il en sortant de sa besace ce qui ressemblait à une garde d'épée. C'est un prototype d'arme pour espion que j'avais reçu peu avant une mission. Évidemment, c'est le seul exemplaire que j'ai en ma possession, mais je suis certain que vous saurez en faire bon usage. Vous remarquerez, continua le néogicien en prenant à part les joueurs, que sur cette garde figurent de nombreux accros. Selon sur lequel vous appuyez, une lame de rapière solidement forgée dans le secret de la technologie pourrait en sortir. Ou aussi, comme l'arme avait été conçue pour des espions, il me semble qu'elle dispose également d'outils de crochetage pour portes technologiques ou magiques. Cet objet pourra donc vous être d'une grande utilité. Et puis, tant que vous serez à Dunkil, dès que vous arriverez à la porte du quartier général de Nox Lucans, laissez ceci devant la porte près du pont, expliqua-t-il en prenant une petite boîte sombre de la taille d'une main. Alors, branchez ce fil vert sur le bouton vert et ce fil rouge sur le bouton rouge, et surtout, partez avant le décompte ! Je vous vois surpris et perplexes, mais soyez certains que même si la détonation surprendra, elle ne pourra blesser grièvement personne. J’y veille personnellement. Je suis médecin, pas assassin. Dites-vous que cette pourriture de Nox Lucans pourra s'estimer heureux de ne recevoir que ce cadeau. Maintenant, allez-y, je ne vous retiens plus.

Devant ces consignes pour le moins étrange, le groupe parti vers la forêt, et direction de la côte, pour rejoindre Syrial.

Après à peine quelques minutes de marches vers l'est, Tony se senti suivi. En une fraction de seconde, il se retourna, se retrouvant face à Tärh'Son Mendlence, qui les avait rejoint sur sa monture. Celle-ci ressemblait à un lézard géant, dont la longueur de l'imposante tête faisait bien deux fois la taille du Smourbiff.

\- Messieurs, il n'y a aucune possibilité de rejoindre Syrial par la voie des mers avec un navire. Les ports ont déserté la côté Est d'Erka il y a des lustres. Laissez-moi vous guider vers un endroit où vous pourrez trouver les congénères de la bête que je monte. Tels des Pikouaïs, elles choisissent leur propriétaire, et deux d'entre elles pourront vous supporter tous les quatre. Voyez-vous, poursuivit le fils de Lymior tandis qu'il avançait et que le groupe le suivait, les Akzards, sauvages ou domestiqués, peuvent nager sur de longues distances sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue et surtout, ils filent au ras de l'eau, fendant les vagues. Nul besoin de savoir nager. Le dernier accident impliquant ces bêtes a été causé, si je me souviens bien, par un Léviathan en quête de nourriture. Tenez, nous arrivons à leur territoire. Ces roches sont parfaites pour les maintenir en forme. Mettez-vous au milieu, et voyez qui est intrigué par votre présence. Leur laisser le choix, c'est selon moi le meilleur moyen de savoir si l'animal est prêt à être apprivoisé, et par qui il souhaite l'être.

\- Et, c'est combien pour ces bêtes, hasarda à demander Papy PK.

\- Quel matérialisme ! Les étrangers m'étonneront toujours, s'exaspéra Tärh'Son. Ici, le vrai prix des animaux est immatériel : c'est la confiance tissée entre l'animal et celui qu'il désigne comme son propriétaire, et avant tout ami, et qu'il s'efforcera d'aider le mieux possible.

Voyant le groupe se positionner auprès d'eux, les Akzards s'approchaient et rôdaient silencieusement auprès des quatre humains et du Smourbiff, qui restaient au milieu du cirque naturel, entouré de collines boisées et rocailleuses, foisonnant de proies en tous genres. Après à peine quelques instants passés à attendre patiemment, l'une des bêtes contourna la monture du fils de Lymior, qui avait repris position sur son dos. Puis la créature se tourna tranquillement vers le groupe, renifla les joueurs les uns après les autres, s'arrêta sans crier gare, et s'avachit lourdement, les entourant de la longueur de son imposant corps. Tous les quatre ne savaient guère quoi faire, et Papy PK le premier s'approcha doucement de l'Akzard couché, posant une main bienveillante sur les écailles ventrales de l'animal, qui émit un léger ronronnement. Rassurés, l'ambiance tendue à la vue des tous ces prédateurs se fit plus calme et paisible. L'individu qui recevait des caresses rassurantes se releva, et d'un ample mouvement de sa longue queue invita deux des joueurs à se hisser sur son dos. Ce furent Tony et Papy PK qui s'installèrent les premiers sur le reptile. Plus loin, un autre spécimen, plus massif, rejoignit peu de temps après Dark Avenger et Précieux, qui escaladèrent également l'animal les ayant désignés.

\- Et, une dernière chose avant votre départ, messieurs, commença Tärh'Son. Vous savez, Arjac a toujours cet esprit de vengeance envers ceux qui lui ont enlevé sa famille. Je peux donc comprendre qu'il vous a demandé de poser une bombe en plein Dunkil. Ne soyez pas surpris, j'étais assez loin pour qu'il ne me repère pas mais assez près pour entendre les consignes qu'il vous donnait. Malgré tout, je crains que cette opération soit de trop grande envergure. Et puis, cette ville est la seule base de l'Empire sur Syrial, elle doit donc être surprotégée, en plus de son bouclier protecteur que vous ne pourrez franchir, supposa Tärh’son. Aussi, ne vous sentez pas obligé d'aller commettre un tel acte au cœur de la cité. Contentez-vous d'un quartier en périphérie. Tant que la nouvelle de l'explosion retentit sur Erka, Arjac se sentira vengé, et considérera que justice est rendue. Autrement, gardez les Akzards, ils pourront toujours vous être utiles. Pour les appeler, il vous suffit de siffler dans un de ces appeaux. Leur ouïe est telle qu’ils vous entendront à des kilomètres.

En conclusion à ses paroles, le fils de Lymior Mendlence leur tendit quatre petits tubes semblables à des sifflets, puis l'éloigna et leur fit un signe de la main en guise de soutien pour la traversée et l'opération à Dunkil. Dès que les joueurs furent hors de vue, il repartit dans la forêt, en direction de Verte Feuille.

Les Akzards furent dirigés pour prendre la route vers l'est, face au soleil blanc d'Arturis qui éclairait encore puissamment Olydri derrière les épais branchages de la forêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour les deux chapitres suivants! Stay tuned!


	6. 05. Discussions, Partie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvons notre chère Guilde Justice encore et toujours préoccupée par le Smourbiff PK...

De retour sur le continent de Keos, le druide Ystos et son chef de guilde la mage Heimdal rejoignirent les abords de leur capitale, Centralis. Là, ils retrouvèrent une grande partie de la guilde Justice pour un débriefing des informations récupérés au sujet du Smourbiff PK.

\- Alors, de ce que nous avons vu, il semble évident que ce Smourbiff a rejoint la Coalition, fit Ystos pour entamer la conversation au sujet de l'être anciennement nommé SAM.

\- Il est véritablement un joueur, et a pour pseudo Tony, compléta Heimdal. Et, chose qui nous a semblé étonnante, il est accompagné de trois PK. À savoir l'assassin Dark Avenger, le mage Précieux et un certain Papy PK, que nous connaissons encore peu. Nous n'avons pas reçu autant d'informations qu’espéré, juste son curseur, et nous l'avons vu descendre du bateau à Furanör, puis nous les avons perdu.

\- Attends, l'interrompit Saphir, revenue depuis quelques temps de son congé, tu dis que vous étiez à Furanör. Savez-vous pourquoi ils y sont descendus ?

\- Je doute que ce soit pour une quête, informa le druide, il m'a semblé les apercevoir reprendre un autre navire en direction de Veilleloin. Sans doute pour se rendre à Glacesang. Ils avaient repéré notre présence.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, vu que sa mission était en partie terminée, j'ai envoyé Jibédix pour les suivre. Je ne sais pas s'il a pu les filer longtemps dans la capitale, il paraît qu'elle était particulièrement bondée ces jours-ci. Je lui ai demandé d'enquêter le plus longtemps possible avant de venir nous faire le compte-rendu de la mission. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Et sinon, une idée de ce qu'ils feraient à Glacesang ? insista la DRH.

\- Ils sont de la Coalition, il est tout naturel qu'ils aillent y faire des quêtes, ou simplement acheter un quelconque item. Ça n'a rien de surprenant.

\- Dites, êtes-vous allés récemment sur le forum ou le chat inter-faction ? vérifia Saphir en observant les mouvements négatifs de tête de ses membres de guilde. Ce Tony fait les premières pages. Tenez, « À Glacesang, un Smourbiff joueur a débloqué seul un Acte de Bravoure délivré par Lorth Kordigän en personne ! », « La Coalition compte un allié de taille dans ses rangs ! » … Et je ne vous parle pas de la conférence de presse de Donteuil. L'article de Féminine TV est resté à la une plus d'une semaine !

\- J'ai également pu lire ces articles, précisa Jibédix, qui venait furtivement d'arriver au milieu du trio. Et je vous apporte de nouvelles informations. J'ai retrouvé le groupe sur Erka. Déjà, comme vous le savez, c'est l'un des continents qui se trouvent à l'écart de nombreux conflits. Je ne sais plus si la guilde Justice a déjà eu l'occasion d'y aller couramment, mais je me permets de rappeler que, sur le Cap Boidor, au sud, on peut visiter des nombreux hameaux où des PNJs de toutes les factions, excepté le Chaos, vivent en parfaite harmonie. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me permettre de trop me mêler à la population, car j'étais le seul joueur autre que le groupe de ce Smourbiff. Enfin, je les ai rattrapés plus en direction de l'est, où j'ai surpris un conversation qu'ils avaient avec un PNJ néogicien leur demandant de poser une bombe aux alentours de Dunkil. Et à l'heure actuelle, ils sont en route, ou plutôt sur mer, car ils ont reçu des Akzards pour la traversée.

\- Une bombe à Dunkil, s'étonna Heimdal. Et, au vu de la situation, penses-tu qu'ils arriveront à leurs fins ?

\- En fait, je ne saurais pas quoi affirmer. Je dirais que cela dépend de la personne qu'ils envoient pour actionner l'engin. Tous sont connus, mais si c'est un PK, l'alerte sera plus rapidement donnée que si c'est un Smourbiff, même célèbre et surmonté d'un curseur. Donc selon moi, ce Tony va certainement actionner la bombe. À moins qu'ils ne tentent une autre stratégie, mais c'est hors de mes compétences.

\- Donc, fit Saphir en s'adressant à Heimdal et Ystos, que préconiseriez-vous ?

\- Comme ça, répondit le chef de guilde, j'hésite entre intervenir de suite et interrompre la quête, ou laisser les choses se faire et si besoin évacuer les environs au plus vite. Déposer une bombe auprès de la deuxième ville de l'Empire n'est pas un acte anodin. Il y a certainement un évent de prévu, et peut-être un retour aux guerres qui ont ravagées Syrial il y a longtemps. Et si guerre il y a, je pense que le mieux placé pour nous guider dans nos décisions est Castörga. Je le contacte de suite en MP.

\- Surtout que si une guerre est déclenchée, intervint l'espion, l’œuvre échouée d'Arthéon de Fargöth n'aura servi à rien et, en cas de retour du personnage, la situation serait certainement plus tendue que lors de l'affrontement d'il y a quelques jours. Malgré la défaite du World Boss, on ignore s'il a la possibilité de revenir ou non. Et il ne faut pour autant oublier ni le Chaos ni le Mal Sombre.

\- Dans tous les cas, Dunkil ne sera pas la seule ville attaquée, commença le général des armées Castörga, tandis qu'il s'approchait des membres de sa guilde qu’il venait de rejoindre. J'ai envoyé des recrues en repérage pour les former à l'espionnage et toutes sont formelles : des quêtes similaires ont été déclenchées dans les autres factions, visant Touratroce pour la Coalition et Galaé pour l'Ordre. Uniquement des villes de Syrial. Concernant ceux qui déposeront les bombes, la Coalition se charge de l'Empire avec Dunkil, l'Empire se charge de l'Ordre avec Galaé et l'Ordre se charge de la Coalition avec Touratroce. Face à une telle situation, la solution que je vois en tant que chef de guerre serait d'en faire part aux chefs des trois factions. Si une nouvelle alliance temporaire peut être créée, cela pourra calmer les troupes et on pourra se recentrer rapidement sur nos autres priorités. Alors ?

\- Ça peut se tenter. Les meilleurs éléments de chaque faction ne seraient pas préoccupés pas ces événements et cette solution peut éviter que la situation ne dégénère, acquiesça Saphir. On va dépêcher des émissaires pour Keynn Lucans, puis on avisera pour Saryahblööd et Lorth Kordigän. Ils sont peut-être déjà au courant. Jibédix, je te charge de retourner auprès de Dunkil surveiller l'opération. Préviens-nous au plus vite si une intervention d'urgence est requise.

\- C'est d'accord. J'y pars de suite, fit l'espion en s'éloignant modestement du groupe.

\- Quant à nous ? Que doit-on faire ? questionna Ystos.

\- Je vous conseillerais de vous diriger vers Dunkil avec Jibédix. Si la coopération des chefs de faction tourne mal, il faudra que vous soyez prêts à intervenir.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Même si on informe Keynn Lucans de l'opération, il reste son frère Nox sur place et il serait mal avisé de le laisser prendre seul certaines décisions, rappela le chef de guilde.


	7. 06. Entrevues, Partie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvons à présent Tony et ses compagnons de voyage... Ainsi qu'un autre "joueur"...  
> En prime: comment Tony, issu d'Olydri, réagit-il à la mention du jeu Horizon?

Tandis que Tony et son groupe avançaient tranquillement sur leurs Akzards en direction de l'est du continent d'Erka, dans le monde réel, Charles-Antoine Donteuil les surveillait. Depuis la conférence qu'il avait donné, le forum et le chat de son jeu parlaient beaucoup plus du Smourbiff que précédemment, ce qui n'étonnait pas spécialement le créateur d'Horizon. Mais depuis quelques heures, le dénommé Tony et son groupe s'occupaient d'un quête importante, se partageant sur deux continents. Une quête qui pourrait déclencher un évent majeur, révélant une fois de plus l'animosité entre les factions, ennemies de toujours. Un évent qui par son ampleur pourrait échapper à ceux qui l'ont déclenché, et qui pourraient en perdre le contrôle. Et qui donc pourrait aisément se retourner contre eux.

D'autant plus que, comme l'avait tantôt accepté, tantôt redouté Donteuil, le Smourbiff prenait de plus en plus d'importance sur Olydri. Ne serait-ce que pour rappeler à ses accompagnateurs l'ampleur du programme du familier joueur, le créateur du jeu considéra utile de connecter son avatar de niveau 1.

~~~

Il apparut dans un bosquet, près de la côte Est du continent de Syrial. En s'avançant sur la plage bordée de pins, il pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin les deux Akzards qui filaient au ras de l'eau, fendant les vagues. Après avoir repéré les lieux d'un coup d’œil, Donteuil se retira dans l'ombre de la forêt de conifères et attendit que les joueurs débarquent.

De leur côté, Tony et ses mentors appréciaient pleinement la traversée, recevant les éclaboussures d'eau de mer que faisaient gicler leurs montures. Le Smourbiff, élément à part entière d'Olydri, pouvait profiter de la douceur des embruns matinaux, leur avancée leur permettant déjà de percevoir à l'horizon la lueur du soleil bleu de l'aurore qui pointait au-dessus des vagues. En à peine trois heures, le temps pour les joueurs IRL de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles en prenant soin de ne pas être AFK, la côte Syrianienne fut à portée de vue. Au bout de quelques minutes, les reptiles commencèrent à ralentir progressivement, jusqu'à manœuvrer sans encombre à proximité de la plage pour sortir de l'eau et permettre aux joueurs de poser pied à terre sans chute accidentelle à déplorer.

Lorsque tous les quatre eurent posé les pieds ou les pattes sur le sable frais de la plage, les Akzards firent demi-tour et repartir sous les eaux, en quêtes d'un îlot où ils pourraient profiter de la chaleur des soleils en toute tranquillité. Mais comme ils avaient été offerts aux joueurs, les reptiles pouvaient à tout moment être rappelés pour faciliter la progression de leurs dresseurs dans divers endroits escarpés.

De son côté, Donteuil attendait les joueurs, et s'était enfoncé encore dans la luxuriante forêt.

Les quatre joueurs passèrent les premiers pins, seuls les bruits de la mer et de leurs pas sur le sable jonché d'aiguilles troublant le calme matinal. Ils firent quelques pas, puis Dark Avenger ralentit, tendant l'oreille, et faisant signe à ses coéquipiers de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ayant repéré un joueur bas niveau entre les branches, il se pencha vers Tony, et lui montra la cible.

* Je m'en occupe, écrivit le Smourbiff.

À tâtons, il se glissa sous les branches avec son aisance naturelle de Smourbiff, et arriva à hauteur de l'avatar de Charles-Antoine Donteuil, qu'il tua d'un coup de rapière, avant de revenir vers ses mentors.

~~~

Derrière son écran, le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment retrouva son avatar mort, à peine le temps de regarder l'heure à la pendule de son bureau.

Il était au travail depuis une petite heure, et tous ses collègues n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

~~~

Se retrouvant en fantôme, il inspecta rapidement les environs proches, avant de découvrir le groupe de joueurs qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il se rappela que, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil, il n'avait rien prévu pour se ressusciter. Il se dirigea donc vers les mentors de Tony et celui-ci, qui les avait déjà rejoint. Comme ceux-ci étaient occupés à discuter, Donteuil émit un raclement de gorge pour manifester sa présence. Tous sursautèrent, ne prévoyant pas de voir si rapidement le joueur tué s'approcher de ceux qui l'avaient envoyé au cimetière. Le fantôme entreprit alors de se présenter.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Je n'aurais pas imaginé apparaître en fantôme devant vous, mais passons. Je me présente, Charles-Antoine Donteuil. Je viens à votre rencontre aujourd'hui, au sujet de ce Smourbiff, là, qui vous accompagne.

\- C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vous a mis dans cet état, Monsieur Donteuil, admit Dark Avenger.

\- Attends, attends, marmonna Papy PK. Donteuil, Donteuil, … ça me dit quelque chose.

* C'est le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment, le créateur du jeu Horizon, lui souffla Précieux.

À ces mots du mage, l'intelligence artificielle de Tony, qui n'avait qu'une vague idée du principe de « jeu Horizon », associa instinctivement la signification de ces mots avec la définition de « monde d'Olydri ».

* Ainsi donc, commença le chevaleresque Smourbiff en refaisait les révérences qu'il avait présentées à Dame Gaea à la Citadelle d'Astradär, vous êtes le créateur de ce monde ? Vous êtes donc Fargöth ? Ô grand Fargöth, nous sommes si frêles comparés à vous que nous ne méritons pas votre visite.

\- Et bien, fit Donteuil, qui n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de la part de l'intelligence artificielle. D'une certaine manière, vous pouvez voir ça comme ça, Smourbiff. Mais, sinon, avant de continuer, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les trois autres joueurs, vous ne pensez pas que quelque chose cloche ?

* Ah, si bien sûr, répondit un Précieux stressé par le visite du créateur du jeu en pianotant sur son clavier.

N'ayant pas les idées claires, lorsqu'il cherchait son Mortus Reveillus, le mage activa malencontreusement divers compétences liées au role-play. S'enchaînèrent donc en à peine cinq secondes une danse s'apparentant à du hip-hop, un chant digne d'un hymne de guerre, un ou deux saltos, et une tentative de transformation de son tricorne en boomerang. Et enfin, il ressuscita Donteuil, qui le regardait derrière son écran avec un air fortement étonné.

\- Bien, merci, fit-il quand il vit que le mage avait repris le contrôle de son avatar. Donc, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de votre Smourbiff.

* Ô grand Fargöth, je vous prie de bien vouloir considérer que je porte le nom de Tony, rappela l'intéressé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Tony. Donc, déjà, vous vous en doutez certainement, mais il s'agit de l'unique Smourbiff joueur de tout Horizon. Il a été créé de manière accidentelle, par la faute de deux PNJ. Je me permets de vous le dire de suite, mais il n'est à ce jour pas dans nos préoccupations à Neuropa Entertainment de créer d'autres familiers, ou même montures de ce genre. Pour la petite histoire, dès que j'ai appris la première fois son existence, je l'ai supprimé. Bon, après, je l'ai réinstallé, en tant que joueur, ce qu'il n'était pas auparavant. Et pour la suite, je pense que vous la connaissez.

\- C'est donc parce que vous l'aviez supprimé qu'il avait si soudainement disparu alors que je le pourchassais, commenta l'ex-PK.

\- Il semblerait. Pour la suite, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il a une connaissance presque parfaite d'Olydri, étant donné qu'il en est issu. De ce fait, certaines compétences lui semblent acquises alors qu'il n'a pas le niveau nécessaire pour y avoir accès. Je peux d’ores et déjà énoncer le cas des montures que vous avez empruntées pour venir sur Syrial. Les Akzards sont des montures amphibies. Concernant leur utilisation sur terre, aucun problème, le Smourbiff a bien plus que 20 niveaux. Mais quant à leur utilisation sur l'eau, ce n'est en temps normal pas accessible avant le niveau 50. Comprenez donc qu'il y a alors un léger problème. De plus, je me permets de vous rappeler que cette espèce est endémique d'Erka et que l'on ne peut se les procurer que grâce à des quêtes. C'est pourquoi il y a aussi peu de spécimens sur Olydri. Ajoutons à ces faits l'Acte de Bravoure à Glacesang. En tant que joueur, si un humain avait contrôlé l'avatar et non une intelligence artificielle, étant donné son niveau, il aurait été peu probable que la quête puisse avoir été réussie. Si je prenais le temps de revérifier dans l'historique de Tony, je pense que j'aurais d'autres exemples, messieurs.

\- Et, que sommes-nous sensés comprendre ? demanda l'aîné du groupe.

\- Simplement que, même en tant que joueur, le programme qui gère le Smourbiff, pardon, Tony, se reprit Donteuil en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'objet de la discussion, a sans doute dû garder des caractéristiques du temps où il n'était qu'un simple Smourbiff destiné à devenir un familier parmi tant d'autres. Je sais que ce sont des caractéristiques dont on parle rarement, mais, en plus de leur statut de familiers, certaines de ces créatures ont une bonne partie des compétences d'un joueur niveau 100. Pour l’anecdote, pendant les premiers temps du jeu, certains joueurs de haut niveau ayant des familiers se retrouvaient dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser certaines montures ou simplement interagir avec certaines quêtes, PNJ, etc… À cause de leurs animaux, dont les programmes de l'époque étaient de base au niveau 1. Certains programmes conçus récemment mettent les animaux au même statut que les PNJ, ce qui fait qu'il y a encore moins de problèmes. Je ne saurais dire dans lequel de ces cas est Tony, mais c'est certainement la réponse à comment il a pu recevoir ces compétences. Personnellement, cela ne me gêne pas de laisser son programme tel quel, et donc de lui laisser ses compétences telles qu'il en profite actuellement.

* De toute façon, si vous ou un de vos développeurs enlève à Tony certaines de ses compétences, ce ne sera plus le même. Tony ne sera plus Tony.

* Et, qui me dit, Ô grand Fargöth, que si, grâce à vos pouvoirs hors du commun, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de modifier contre ma volonté mes faits et gestes ?

\- De mon côté, soyez assurés que je n'entraverai jamais les rouages qui, au vue de la conversation que nous tenons, sont quasi parfaits.

\- Comment ça, quasi parfaits, s'étonna Dark Avenger. Depuis le temps que Tony joue avec nous, il semble que tout aille bien. De mon point de vue, il n'y a rien à changer.

\- Enfin, vous savez que pour moi, rien ne sera totalement parfait. Même si l'on pense avoir fini, il peut toujours y avoir quelque chose à améliorer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous en serions encore à la version d'Horizon 1.0, messieurs.

\- Par contre, j'aurais une petite vérification à faire, monsieur Donteuil, fit Papy PK. En effet, il est établi que Tony a été créé par Bartémulius et Nostariat, deux PNJ. Il me semble qu'ils font partie de cette catégorie de PNJ qui peuvent se trouver à différents endroits au même moment. De fait, comment peut-on être certains que Tony soit un cas unique ? D’autres Bartémulius et Nostariat ont peut-être créés d’autres créatures similaires…

\- Tony n'est peut-être pas un cas unique, effectivement. Mais en tout cas, c'est celui qui semble le plus abouti et efficace. D'autres familiers ou montures avant lui ont sans doute eu un destin similaire en rencontrant les alchimistes, ou d'autres PNJ d'ailleurs, mais leurs programmes n'ont peut-être pas assez évolué, et ils se seraient fait tués ou seraient devenus sans problème des familiers normaux. Ou leur programme aurait été supprimé lors d’une mise à jour. Tout est possible. Il est certain que, par son existence, Tony relève beaucoup de questions sur la complexité du jeu, les programmes qui le composent, etc … Même en étant le créateur du jeu, il est possible que parfois, certaines choses me paraissent, disons, à éclaircir.

* Ô grand Fargöth, oserais-je vous demander si vous avez de quoi nous guider dans notre quête ?

\- Ça, non, évidemment. Il est logique que je ne puisse rien révéler, pas même le trajet à emprunter dans cette forêt. Je ne suis là que pour vous rappeler à quel point le Smourbiff Tony est différent par sa nature même de joueur, et que je trouvais normal de venir en personne vous en faire prendre pleinement conscience. D'ailleurs, je vois l'heure qui avance, et vous avez toujours une quête à accomplir, je ne vous retiens pas, fit-il en tapant dans ses mains et en faisant un signe d'en revoir.

* Au revoir, Ô grand Fargöth ! Soyez certains que nous saurons faire bon usage de vos paroles.

Dès que Donteuil eu tourné le dos au groupe et se soit déconnecté, Dark Avenger ne put retenir une légère tape amicale à Tony, toujours captivé par la rencontre avec celui qu'il considérait comme la Source fondatrice d'Olydri. Leur interlocuteur disparu, ils se mirent en marche à travers la forêt, en direction de Dunkil, majestueuse cité de l'Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour les deux chapitres suivants... Stay tuned!


	8. 07. Vers Dunkil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps que le groupe atteigne Dunkil, le trajet est long à travers le continent de Syrial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au fur et à mesure, je mets de plus en plus de côté "jeu Horizon" du monde d'Olydri: les personnages joueurs et non-joueurs sont plus considérés comme des personnes d'Olydri à part entière. Ce qui fait que l'histoire serait plutôt intégrée au monde des romans Néogicia. L'aspect "jeu Horizon" restera par petites touches, mais au final, ce ne sera plus le point de vue principal sur l'histoire comme je l'avais écrit dans le tome 1.

Après leur rencontre avec Charles-Antoine Donteuil, les PK s'aventurèrent dans la forêt de conifères. Ils firent une halte dans une clairière au centre de laquelle avait été élevé un mégalithe finement sculpté de dessins et runes Syrianiennes. C'était un des quelques vestiges encore en place du Deuxième Âge d'Olydri.

Le temps passant dans le jeu comme dans le monde réel, il fut proposé et accepté que les joueurs se déconnecteraient pour profiter de leur vie IRL et d'un peu de sommeil mérité. Pendant ce temps, Tony poursuivrait la route vers Draylïs, village de l'Ordre à peu près à mi-chemin de leur lieu d'accostage et de Dunkil. À ce village, le Smourbiff aurait pour mission d'acheter trois pierres d'invocation pour rappeler à ses côtés ses mentors, ainsi que quatre pierres de téléportation, afin de les transporter tous au plus près de Dunkil. Cette manœuvre, proposée par le doyen du groupe et pour laquelle chacun se cotisa, aurait pour avantage pour les joueurs de profiter IRL de leur vie hors du jeu, ainsi que leur permettre d'avancer rapidement dans les longues étapes de trajet de cette quête sur deux continents. De plus, Tony aurait le privilège de pouvoir progresser en toute autonomie, au grand plaisir de ses mentors qui déjà le regardait fièrement.

Suite à un goûter copieux, les joueurs déconnectèrent donc leurs avatars, laissant le cadet du groupe dans la forêt, face au menhir. Celui-ci repartit donc après quelques minutes de somme près d'un arbre, mais se reprit. Le trajet allait être long, fatiguant à force de marcher entre les troncs et les branches basses. Tony rebroussa chemin et revint auprès du vestige du Deuxième Âge. Se rasseyant sur une pierre, il demeura quelques instants pensif. Comment allait-il pouvoir joindre Draylïs à travers cette forêt sans être pris par la fatigue et au réveil, ne plus savoir où aller ? D'après sa carte, il estimait qu'avec ses pattes, il mettrait bien une demi-journée, si ce n'était plus de temps, avant d'apercevoir le village de l'Ordre. Soudain, il se souvint des Akzards. Les bêtes étaient parties dans la mer, mais le Smourbiff savait qu'il lui était possible d'en rappeler un auprès de lui pour faciliter son avancée. S'appuyant sur les failles sculptés dans la roche, il escalada l'imposant bloc de granit pour en atteindre le sommet. De là, il pouvait entrevoir la mer cachée entre les branches.

Tony sorti de sa poche l'appeau confié par Tärh'Son Mendlence, et souffla du mieux qu'il put. En sorti un son clair, légèrement aigu, qui perça le ciel pour que les reptiles puissent l'entendre. Dans un premier temps, le son ne fit que s'envoler des nuées d'oiseaux de la forêt, sans doute surpris par la soudaineté de l'appel. Puis les arbres en direction de la plage se mirent à frémir, et après quelques instants, un des deux Akzards déboucha dans la clairière, cinq Pikouaïs allant lui servir de déjeuner entre les dents. Voyant cela, Tony sorti la garde d'épée confiée par Arjac Marfor, testa plusieurs accros de la poignée et fini par trouver une lame de taille légèrement inférieure à celle d'une dague. Saisissant les animaux déposés au sol par le reptile, le Smourbiff entailla minutieusement leur peau dont il débarrassa les Pikouaïs, puis donna à l'Akzard la chair, et les entrailles des félins. Dès que le dernier animal eut été ainsi préparé, Tony se servit de l'une des peaux pour tenir les quatre autres sur son épaule tel un sac, et enfourcha sa monture. D'un pas calme et lent, mais bien plus rapide que celui du Smourbiff, le reptile parti en direction de Draylïs.

Durant le trajet, Tony alterna des temps de repos et des temps d'observation du paysage, ou encore de la préparation des peaux des Pikouaïs, qu'il découpait et façonnait grâce aux nombreuses fonctions de l'item confié par Arjac.

Ce fut l'occasion pour sa rapière de recevoir un fourreau, confectionné dans plusieurs pattes de Pikouaïs. Dans un dos, il se découpa une pèlerine lui arrivant à hauteur du coude qu'il posa par-dessus la cape offerte par Balakior lors de sa précédente venue sur Syrial, et qu'il noua avec les pattes avant de l'animal, les oreilles rabattues vers l'arrière, cousues ensemble en capuche. Pour finir, il lui restait les quatre dernières peaux. Avec celles-ci, Tony pris le temps de les découper avec précision pour en faire quatre escarcelles, pour lui et ses mentors. À l'aide des queues des Pikouaïs, il les prit en bandoulière. Dans l’un des petits sacs, qu'il se réserva, il rangea la garde du néogicien.

Dès que ce travail fut terminé, le Smourbiff se permit un somme sur le dos de l'Akzard, qui avançait toujours entre les arbres. Depuis peu, la monture avait rejoint une route faisant le trajet de Draylïs à Hélinor, sur la côte, et qui arrivait en s'élargissant vers l'immense plaine de Tartebrosse. Déjà le soleil rouge du jour sortait de l'ombre d'Arturis suite à une éclipse de quelques minutes qui fut presque imperceptible du fait de la luminosité du soleil bleu de l'aurore qui poursuivait sa course vers l'ouest. Par moment, le reptile croisait la route de joueurs, seuls ou en groupe, qui se connectaient et se déconnectaient en fonction de leur emploi du temps IRL.

Après deux bonnes heures et demie de trajet, l'Akzard s'arrêta dans un côté du chemin à la sortie du bois, et émit un grognement en tournant la tête sur son dos pour réveiller Tony. Celui-ci, encore endormi, se laissa glisser sur le sol pour descendre de la monture. Dès qu'il eut fait quelques pas pour se dégourdir, il observa les environs et aperçu les murs du village de Draylïs, qui s'était entouré de menhirs similaires à celui trouvé dans la clairière, là où les mentors du Smourbiff s'étaient déconnectés. Une dizaine de fermes étaient hors de ces murailles improvisées, empreinte des temps de conflits durant lesquels il était nécessaire de se protéger contre les factions ennemies. Actuellement, toutes cohabitent du mieux possible dans les buts de contrer le Chaos, ainsi que faire fleurir l'économie avec l'aide puissante des Gagnetorith. De fait, les rues étaient parcourues d'échoppes, boutiques et tavernes visant à vider les bourses des passants de leurs crédits, qu'ils soient PNJ ou joueurs.

Débarrassant l'Akzard de ses affaires, Tony récupéra les chutes des peaux de Pikouaïs qu'il mit en boule et reprit en sac par-dessus son épaule, avant de laisser le reptile repartir. Il était inutile pour l’animal de rester à ses côtés dans un espace qui serait vite étroit pour sa carrure.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était aux abords du village, et prit une pause auprès d'un des nombreux rochers sculptés. Celui contre lequel était adossé Tony comptait de multiples fois le symbole de l'Infini, entrelacés en chaînes, mis les uns dans les boucles des autres, … l'ensemble matérialisant la solide protection de la Source sur l'Ordre. Par endroit, des caricatures des symboles de l'Empire et de la Coalition étaient placés, mais représentés si petits qu'ils en devenaient insignifiants et purement décoratifs.

Après sa pause, Tony se dirigea vers l'intérieur du village, et chercha une boutique digne de confiance. Rapidement, il repéra l'enseigne d'Ardacos. Après s'être découvert de son tricorne, il entra. Partout s'empilaient des items en tout genre, tout en étant rangé consciencieusement. Le Smourbiff se dirigea directement vers la caisse et Ardacos.

* Bonjour Ardacos, commença-t-il. Je cherche des pierres d'invocation et de téléportation. En avez-vous ?

\- Mais enfin, cher Smourbiff, répondit le marchand, ce ne sont pas des objets que vous pouvez acquérir par la vente. Si vous en voulez, allez plutôt voir vers les Montagnes Sans Retour, à l'est de Galaé. Il y a quelques sites miniers, et avec un peu de chance, vous pourriez même trouvez de l'or ou d'autres pierres et minerais précieux.

* N'y-a-t-il aucun moyen plus rapide pour s'en procurer ?

\- À ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun autre moyen conservant l'honneur et la dignité que celui-là. Mais peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'un autre objet pour l'instant ?

* Sans façon. Quoique, auriez-vous des parchemins de transfert ?

\- Des parchemins de transfert, répéta Ardacos. Oui, j'en ai. Combien ?

* Trois s'il vous plaît.

\- Et voilà. Ça fera trente crédits.

Pensif, Tony sortit de la boutique, les parchemins entre les pattes. Ainsi, les pierres de téléportation étaient des items qui ne se vendaient pas ? Dans ce cas, certainement des items qui ne servent que de récompense de quête ou qu'il faut aller chercher directement au point de production. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller aux Montagnes Sans Retour. À moins de rappeler l'Akzard. Soupirant, le Smourbiff parcourut le village, jusqu'à arriver auprès des champs de l'est, dans Tartebrosse. Il siffla de nouveau dans l'appeau et le reptile, qui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloigné, accouru immédiatement. Tony prit place sur son dos, et donna un grand coup de pattes arrière dans les flancs de la monture, qui partit au galop vers le nord.

* J'espère que je ne retarderai pas notre arrivée à Dunkil, avec ce détour, soupira le Smourbiff.

Après une heure de course à vive allure, Tony aperçut les Montagnes Sans Retour, et au loin, entre les roches et les bois, Galaé, majestueuse capitale de l'Ordre. Devant lui, un chemin partait droit vers une sorte de grande cavité creusée à même la roche. Les mines. Là où se relayaient nuits et jours des centaines de personnes dans l'espoir de trouver un minerai intéressant à chaque coup de pioche. Tandis qu'il approchait du village de tentes improvisé, Tony ne mis pas patte à terre et continua sa route en direction de la grotte. Se penchant vers celui qui semblait être le contre-maître, un homme à la carrure imposante tenant divers plans dans les mains, il s'enquit sur la présence du minerai des pierres de téléportation.

\- Pour ça, c'est le … attendez, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Voilà, c'est ça, c'est le téléportium. En même temps, il ne sert pratiquement qu'aux téléportations, donc le nom est facile à retenir. Vous avez donc besoin de minerai ?

* Oui, quatre pierres, si c'est possible.

\- C'est-à-dire que, avant le traitement magique du minerai pour la téléportation, il ne sert à rien qu'à décorer. Et le seul du chantier à pouvoir faire le traitement est un élémentaliste de la Terre que j'ai renvoyé il y a deux jours. Cette pourriture s'était servi dans les stocks ! Le temps que j'en recrute un autre, les soleils ont le temps de passer plus d'un millier de fois dans le ciel ! Mais, tiens, j'y pense, il me reste peut-être quelques pierres traitées en stock, murmura pour lui-même le contre-maître en partant fouiller dans un coffre mal rangé. Voilà, ça y est, monsieur, il me reste sept pierres de téléportation. Je vous les prépare toutes ?

* Non, seules quatre suffiront, merci, rappela Tony en déclinant partiellement l'offre.

\- Bon, alors en voici quatre. Je vous les laisse pour trois cents crédits. Et encore, le minerai est d'assez mauvaise qualité dans cette mine.

Masquant sa surprise à l'annonce d'une telle somme, Tony se contenta de sortir de sa bourse quelques poignées de crédits, et ne manqua pas de récupérer les quelques pièces qu'il avait sorties en trop. Voyant tout cet argent, le contre-maître se jeta dessus avec avidité, tandis que le Smourbiff, toujours du haut de son Akzard, tenta de mettre la patte sur les pierres, posées sur un coin de table. Dès qu'il eut pris possession de ses biens, il fit demi-tour discrètement, laissant l'homme seul avec les crédits tombés en tas sur le sol.

En atteignant la limite de la mine, Tony descendit du reptile, les pierres de téléportation et les parchemins de transfert entre les pattes. Depuis plus de six heures que ses mentors l’avaient laissé, ces derniers avaient peut-être eu la possibilité de se reconnecter. Se dirigeant vers un étang à l'orée de la forêt le séparant de Dunkil, Tony prépara le contenu des messages des parchemins de transfert. Ainsi, il transmettrait à ses amis d'un seul coup les consignes pour qu'ils se retrouvent auprès de la ville technologique, de même que les pierres de téléportation, indispensables pour le voyage. Tous auraient à programmer leur arrivée dans le récent quartier résidentiel de Chlorophillium, dans la banlieue ouest de la ville, qui surtout n'était pas encore sous la protection du dôme de Rosaphir.

Tony tenta quelques appels d'abord infructueux via le canal de discussion. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Papy PK manifesta sa présence, et il reçut l'instant d'après le parchemin de transfert. Après téléportation, le doyen du groupe atterrit dans une allée rectiligne d'un parc, au sol transparent surélevé, laissant apparaître la terre nue une vingtaine de centimètres sous les pieds des passants. Assis sur un banc à quelques mètres, Tony fit signe à son ami de s'approcher. Il était seul, l’Akzard étant resté près des montagnes dans l’attente de sa prochaine mission. Entre-temps, Dark Avenger puis Précieux s'étaient connectés et arrivèrent sous peu.

Dès que tout le groupe fut réuni, le Smourbiff prit d'abord le temps d'offrir à chacun une des escarcelles qu'il avait confectionnées durant son trajet. Puis, il sorti de la sienne la boîte noire confiée par Arjac Marfor. La bombe qu'ils avaient pour mission de faire exploser à Dunkil.


	9. 08. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quête d'Arjac Marfor arrive à sa fin... Que va-t-il se passer...?

Alors regroupés dans un parc du quartier ouest de Dunkil, les quatre complices se retirèrent derrière un banc de granit poli, et prêtèrent attention à la configuration de l'objet explosif.

C'était une petite boîte d'un noir, par endroits mat, par d'autres polis. D'un côté sortaient deux fils de leur gaine amovible. De l'autre côté, deux boutons attendaient sous leur cache.

Tenant l'objet entre ses pattes, Tony déroula les fils et les tendit à Précieux et Dark Avenger pour qu'ils enlèvent la gaine protectrice de transport. Pendant ce temps, le Smourbiff retira le cache des boutons.

* Oh, il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, remarqua Tony. Les boutons sont blanc et noir, pas vert et rouge.

\- C'est étrange, ce Arjac semblait certain des couleurs, compléta l'ex-PK, en sortant de sa gaine un fil vert, et remarqua la couleur rouge du fil du mage.

\- Attendez, fit Papy PK. Un fil vert, un fil rouge, un bouton noir et un bouton blanc. Ça me dit quelque chose. Oui, c'est ça, Tony, met le fil vert sur le bouton banc et le fil rouge sur le bouton noir.

Tony s'exécuta, et en un instant, la bombe se mit à vibrer puis sur un espace poli de la boîte apparurent des chiffres.

\- 05:02. Je ne sais pour vous, mais je trouve que ça ressemble à un compte à rebours, remarqua Dark Avenger. Donc ça sent le roussi.

* Donc on file ! compléta Précieux.

Prenant conscience de l'imminence de l'explosion, Tony lâcha brusquement les fils et la bombe, et partit auprès de ses amis et complices qui déjà courraient à travers le parc et s'enfonçaient entre les pâtés de maisons.

Les rues étaient désertes. Une chance.

L'agile Smourbiff rattrapa son groupe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf.

La course repartit de plus belle, enchaînant les virages serrés dans les intersections.

À 4:45 du début du compte à rebours apparut au bout d'une allée un escadron d'une dizaine de soldats néogiciens, aux uniformes frappés de l'écusson de Nox Lucans.

\- Les voilà ! tempêta le plus gradé de la milice. Attrapez-les tous, sans exception ! Et ne les tuez pas ! Nox Lucans les veut viv…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. La bombe venait d'exploser dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'onde de choc propulsa les soldats et leur cible à une trentaine de mètres. Presque instantanément, une nuée de particules verdoyantes emplit l'air.

Difficilement mais sûrement, les partisans de Lorth Kordigän se relevèrent et repartirent presque aussitôt. À peine quelques mètres furent-ils parcourus que Précieux s'arrêta net devant un panneau masqué sous une fine couche de poussière, mais à l’écran encore lisible. Les informations délivrées furent pour le moins inattendues.

\- Ça alors, Touratroce, en miettes ! se surprit à réagir Dark Avenger.

\- On n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, le rappela à l'ordre Papy PK, Si on traîne ici, ces soldats vont nous traîner devant Nox Lucans !

Et ils repartirent une énième fois, les tristes images du village en flamme de Touratroce imprégnant leurs pensées.

De nouvelles explosions violentes retentirent, provenant de chaque débris éparpillés par la première onde de choc. Cette fois, aucune particule verte de soin n'évita de trop graves blessures et les quatre joueurs se retrouvèrent fortement diminués.

Sortant de son escarcelle deux des appeaux, Tony prit le souffle et l'espoir qui lui restait et appela les Akzards. Mais le faible son n'améliora pas pour autant leur état. Précieux tenta un sort de soin sur ses camarades et lui, mais celui-ci ne leur permit que de se relever et avancer en marchant en direction des champs, hors de Dunkil.

Au bout de l'allée, ils apercevaient déjà de grands arbres, presque inexistants dans la ville impériale, excepté dans les parcs.

Mais le cauchemar n'était pas pour autant achevé.

Devant eux, à l'intersection, venaient d'arriver, essoufflés, l'espion Jibédix, Ystos et le chef de la guilde Justice Heimdal. Ce dernier interpella les fuyards.

\- Partisans de la Coalition ! Attendez, dit-il en reprenant péniblement sa respiration, ne fuyez pas ! Surtout pas vers l'origine de l'explosion !

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six modèles de bombes pour réagir ainsi, le soutint l'espion dans ses propos. Ce que vous avez déclenché est une bombe à répétition. Chaque fragment continuera à exploser en des centaines de fragments et à faire des dégâts tant que l'énergie sera en quantité suffisante. Heureusement pour nous tous, celle-ci semble avoir été couplée avec un sort de soin pour la première détonation, ce qui a amoindri les dégâts humains, mais pas matériels.

\- Les hommes de main de Nox Lucans sont à vos trousses. Et si nous vous laissons sans savoir ce qu'il vous faut éviter, vous prenez le risque de vous faire capturer, continua le mage. Si vous vous faîtes attraper, ce ne sera pas une simple broutille liée à l'explosion qui sera déclenchée. Nox voudra des informations, et cela risque de déclencher un évent dépassant ce que les trois factions ont la force d’affronter après la défaite d'Arthéon. Fuyez tant que vous avez le temps. Mais si vous aviez encore à faire à nous par la suite, ce serait la dernière fois que nous vous laissons la vie sauve, soyez-en certains. Ystos, un peu de heal, s'il te plaît.

Même après les soins du druide, les trois joueurs de l'Empire semblaient bien mal en point. « Ils étaient sans doute près du lieu d'explosion pour être autant amochés », pensa Tony. Il espérait que les Akzards ne fussent pas trop loin lorsqu’il les avait appelés. Avec son groupe et talonné par les membres de la prestigieuse guilde Justice, il poursuivit sa route vers la sortie de Dunkil. Déjà les trois montures volantes de trois des meilleurs joueurs d'Horizon s'approchaient et leur propriétaire respectif prenait place sur le dos des différents animaux. Mais toujours aucun reptile à l'horizon.

* Si vous ne voulez pas que nous soyons capturés par Nox Lucans, peut-être pourriez-vous nous téléporter ?

\- Plus assez de mana, Tony, répondit le druide.

\- Et vos montures, ne peuvent-elles pas nous prendre ? questionna Papy PK.

\- On veut bien vous aider pour la sécurité d'Olydri tout entier, mais après cela, on ne peut rien pour vous. Nos factions sont notoirement ennemies, ne l'oubliez pas, rétorqua Heimdal, tandis que sa monture s'envolait dans en soulevant un lourd nuage de poussière.

Reprenant leurs esprits et leur marche, les quatre joueurs de la Coalition repartirent d’un pas las vers l'extérieur de Dunkil.

Derrière eux, le quartier périphérique était en feu, et ce brasier continuait de s'étendre avec ardeur après chaque explosion, qui à chaque nouvel impact faisait trembler et rugir le sol de la ville. Cela ressemblait à une guerre sans soldats. Les militaires qui avaient été appelés pour rattraper les fuyards tombaient sous les gravats ou étaient violemment projetés contre les murs fissurés.

Ne voyant toujours rien au loin ressemblant à un Akzard, Tony ralenti et souffla de nouveau dans les appeaux. Un son clair mais rendu sourd par la poussière qui s'était introduite dans les canaux en sortit.

\- Continuons à avancer, rappela Papy PK pour motiver ses compagnons de marche. Plus nous distancerons les soldats, mieux ce sera.

\- Dit, Tony, toi qui es originaire d'Olydri, tu ne connais aucune issue autre que cette marche ? Les points de vie vont commencer à manquer et Précieux n'a presque plus de mana pour nous soigner.

* Je suis dans le même cas que toi, Dark Avenger. Hélas non, je ne connais pas de solution miracle pour nous épargner cette marche. Mais j'ai appelé les Akzards. J'espère qu'ils arriveront bientôt.

* Vu qu'on est à Dunkil, es-tu certain qu'ils pourront venir même si nous ne sommes pas à l'extérieur de la ville ?

* Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas venir ? Tant que nous ne sommes pas sous le bouclier protecteur, rien ne les empêche de venir nous chercher.

Pendant ce temps, les trois membres de la prestigieuse guilde Justice étaient arrivés sur un haut promontoire rocheux à quelques dizaines de lieues au nord de la cité technologique. Ils y rejoignirent la paladine Saphir et le Général Castörga afin de les informer de la situation. Dès l'atterrissage, une question se posa.

\- Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ce Smourbiff et son groupe ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?

\- On les a laissé sur place, apprit Heimdal à Saphir.

\- Ah oui ! Et, quand, à la réunion, on se met d'accord pour que vous rameniez les quatre joueurs responsables de ce carnage pour qu'on les interroge, vous, vous les laissez dans la nature !

\- Les soldats de Nox Lucans, bien que distancés par les explosions, étaient trop proches pour pouvoir imaginer les faire monter rapidement, expliqua posément Jibédix. Nous aurions alors pris le risque de nous faire passer pour des traîtres. Tandis que maintenant, si Nox met la main sur eux, ce qui est peu probable du fait des explosions, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient tellement faibles qu'ils soient morts avant d'arriver au palais. Et puis, leur injecter le produit nécessaire pour qu'ils passent le bouclier leur aurait été fatal. De toute façon, …

\- Attends, tu as bien dit _des_ explosions ?

\- En effet, Castörga, c'était une bombe à répétition. Et même s'il semblerait que sa puissance ait été canalisée par un sort de soin pour la première détonation, les suivantes n'avaient rien de tel, répondit le druide.

\- S'ils réussissent à s'enfuir, au moins, il pourrait y avoir l'espoir que Nox s'arrête de chercher, avança l'espion. Avec la réunion des chefs de faction, il sera bien obligé de rester à sa place.

\- Lui personnellement, oui, mais son rayon d'action est l'espionnage, rappela Saphir. Il a peut-être déjà envoyé des hommes à leur trousses.

\- Vu les explosions, c'est peu probable, dit le chef de guilde. Même un glisseur de ville se serait fait stopper par des débris ou les détonations elles-mêmes. Et à notre connaissance, Dunkil n'a pas de réseau souterrain qui aurait pu être utilisé pour les prendre en tenaille à la sortie de la ville.

\- Donc en gros, vous êtes certains que c'était le bon choix ? vérifia Castörga. J'espère pour vous, sinon je n'aimerais pas connaître la réaction de Keynn Lucans quand vous lui apprendrez cela.

\- C'est dans l'intérêt d'Olydri tout entier d'éviter un conflit aussi important. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier les bombes de Touratroce et Galaé, nota Jibédix. Si une des trois factions doit se sentir plus visée que les autres, c'est bien l'Ordre. C'est tout de même leur capitale qui est attaquée ! Et ils sont sur leur continent d’origine.

\- En effet. Sinon, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre sur la collaboration entre les chefs de faction, du coup ? demanda Heimdal.

\- Et bien, sache que Keynn Lucans a invité Lorth Kordigän et Saryahblööd pour qu'un conseil soit ouvert le plus rapidement possible, expliqua la paladine. Tous deux ont répondu positivement. Mais, côté Coalition, dès la nouvelle de Touratroce lui fut parvenue, Lorth Kordigän a ordonné que son navire retourne vers Örn. Il n'est pas venu à la réunion.

\- D'accord. Mais, pour l'Ordre et l'Empire, du coup ?

\- Le conseil se tient en ce moment même dans un lieu qui ne nous a pas été transmis. Mais nous avons pu voir le glisseur impérial se diriger vers les montagnes de Galaé car Saryahblööd a invité ses homologues à se rejoindre sur Syrial. D'ailleurs, l'explosion ne devrait pas tarder dans la capitale. Castörga a envoyé des espions pour que nous ayons les informations en temps réel.

\- Parfait, admis le chef de guilde. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter.

À Dunkil, les quatre complices atteignaient péniblement la sortie de la ville.

Autour de la cité, plusieurs hectares de forêt avaient été défrichés afin de transformer ces parcelles en terres agricoles, subvenant alors aux besoins d'une population toujours plus nombreuse et consommatrice. Certains agriculteurs avaient privilégié l'élevage ou l'agriculture intensive, qui alimenteraient les étals des grands centres commerciaux et restaurants sous le bouclier de Rosaphir. D'autres, préférant la rusticité, avaient demandé que soient conservés des rangées de hauts arbres entre leurs différents terrains. Dans ces bocages paissaient paisiblement et librement Broutons, Cochoboules et autres espèces donc les partisans de l'Empire étaient friands. Les parcelles cultivées accueillaient des plantes qui poussaient harmonieusement les unes avec les autres, sans différentiation de sorte ni d'espèce. Ces produits finissaient alors dans les marchés hebdomadaires des quartiers résidentiels récents, où la vie est habituellement calme et dénuée de problème.

Mais ce jour-là, une bombe avait explosé et semé la panique. Les habitants avaient comme consigne de rester confinés chez eux, portes, fenêtre et volets bouclés à double-tour. Pour les citoyens de l'Empire, c'était une sécurité personnelle, pour les poseurs de bombe, une opportunité pour pouvoir sortir sans trop risquer de se faire repérer.

Ainsi, dès que les dernières maisons encore en travaux furent passées, leur jambes et pattes ne les soutenant plus, les quatre joueurs se laissèrent lestement tomber au sol. Tony retenta de souffler dans les appeaux, gardant toujours l'espoir que les Akzards l'entende. C'est alors qu'apparurent les deux reptiles derrière un immense arbre aux allures de séquoia. Trottinant joyeusement vers leurs cavaliers respectifs, ils les firent glisser sur leur dos d'un habile mouvement de leur longue queue écailleuse. Après s'être ébroué calmement la tête, les deux montures partirent dans la forêt.

* Du coup, on va où ? questionna Tony.

\- Touratroce, répondit Dark Avenger. Touratroce et nulle part ailleurs. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à la ville, il faut le savoir, c'est notre seule et unique base sur Syrial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, on se retrouve demain pour aller à Touratroce! Stay tuned!


	10. 09. Touratroce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée à Touratroce... Long chapitre en approche ! Tenez-vous bien, il y aura d'autres chapitres de cette longueur ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue à deux nouveaux OCs!  
> Je vous présente Aegolius et Ardea, de l'Ordre... Cette faction commençait à manquer dans la fanfic... ^^'  
> OCs dessiné par mes soins. Pour afficher l'image en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer les illustrations sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.

Tartebrosse accueillait quelques duels. Des dizaines de joueurs, à deux contre deux ou plus, s'affrontaient, insouciants des récents événements de Dunkil et Touratroce.

La nouvelle n'avait visiblement pas encore atteint le canal de discussion ou le forum du jeu. Ou alors les joueurs pris dans les flammes et les explosions étaient autrement préoccupés que par informer leurs alliés comme de leurs ennemis.

Surplombant les jouteurs depuis leurs Akzards, les quatre complices de l'explosion de Dunkil passèrent tranquillement, d'une seule traite. Si bien qu'ils atteignirent en un rien de temps la côte nord des Rivages Hurlants.

Là, une embarcation semblable à celle empruntée lors de l'escorte de Balakior était amarrée à un frêle ponton de bois flotté. Malgré cette installation, les reptiles conservèrent les joueurs sur leur dos et glissèrent sur l'eau, vers le sud et Touratroce.

Sur ce long moignon de bras de mer, la brume était épaisse, et la progression se fit au rythme du soulèvement des vagues. Contrairement aux jours de l'escorte du Gagnetorith, il n'y avait pas de trop forte tempête. La traversée se fit en à peine un quart d'heure. Les reptiles accostèrent à quelques encablures de Touratroce.

Mais déjà, on pouvait voir derrière les arbres le feu ravageur qui s'étendait, crépitant dans le jour. Dans le ciel, des dragons et autres montures volantes de la ville tenaient entre leurs pattes d'immenses outres de cuirs remplis d'eau, dont le contenu était déversés sur les maisons fumantes. Joueurs et PNJ couraient le plus vite possible pour sauver leur peau, recevoir de l’aide, qu’importe de qui elle vienne. Même le groupe fut interpellé par un paladin voulant le salut de ses alliés. Restant sourds à ces supplications, Tony et Dark Avenger, qui étaient à l'avant de leurs Akzards respectifs, tirèrent les rênes en direction de la ville.

La forêt tombait en cendres, les branches cédaient sous la chaleur accablante du brasier. Touratroce aurait paru proche en temps normal, mais les nuées de fumées et d'innocents fuyant la destruction empêchait d'apercevoir le moindre petit bout de bâtiment.

Les Akzards furent dirigés pour contourner la ville par l'ouest. Au bout d'un long boulevard, des centaines de personnes couraient et s'époumonaient pour retrouver leurs proches.

\- Au moins, à Dunkil, il y a eu moins de dégâts humains parmi les civils, tenta de positiver Papy PK.

* Déplaçons les Akzards derrière cet enclos, écrivit Tony en désignant un espace depuis lequel deux broutons tentaient de s'échapper. Ils gêneront moins la progression de ces citadins.

\- Non, allons dans une partie de la forêt qui n'est pas encore dans les flammes. Après Dunkil et ça, j’en ai trop vu, répondit l'ex-PK d'un ton monocorde.

Laissant derrière eux la désolation de la ville crépitante, les reptiles et leurs propriétaires coupèrent la corde de sinistrés et poursuivirent leur trajet droit vers la forêt.

Tandis que les bois de conifères s'épaississaient, les clairières semblaient être de plus en plus courantes. Éloignés des flammes, certains joueurs rescapés profitaient de ces espaces et prenaient le parti de se déconnecter. Ainsi, les quatre complices voyaient par moment ces avatars disparaître pour revenir par des temps plus calmes. Dans une de ces clairières, ils mirent pieds et pattes à terre, et laissèrent les Akzards seuls. La forêt était devenue trop dense et leur progression rencontrait alors de nombreuses difficultés.

Continuant la route sans les reptiles, ils s'engagèrent dans la pénombre des branches.

Leur repos durant leur trajet leur avait permis de récupérer quelques points de vie pour chacun. Il leur était alors possible de marcher voire courir sur une courte distance si nécessaire.

Les bois, humides, rendaient hasardeuse la progression du feu, et les joueurs s'y trouvaient désormais plus en sécurité que dans la ville.

Aux abords d'une clairière, Tony s'arrêta quelques instants pour humer l'air environnant. Il ne senti pratiquement que cette odeur âcre du brûlé. Mais entre ces effluves, une autre se faisait remarquer. On eut dit quelque chose de légèrement fruité, élégant, mais avec aussi une touche d'odeur de renfermé qui le fit grimacer. « Sans doute un notable de Touratroce en fuite qui fait une pause, pensa-t-il. » Soucieux de vérifier son hypothèse, il grimpa le long d'un tronc et passa la tête entre deux branches épaisses, afin de regarder de si haut qu'il ne pourrait être repéré. Au sol, son groupe attendait son rapport. Mais dans la clairière, ce n'était pas un notable de Touratroce qui se reposait, comme supposé. Il y avait deux joueurs, une prêtresse et un archer de l'Ordre. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, mais le ton n'était pas le plus joyeux entre eux.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini la quête, Ardea, disait l'archer de manière insistante, on peut peut-être reprendre nos habitudes ?

\- Non, cette quête me perturbe, lui répondait la prêtresse. Je ne comprends pas son intérêt. Tu as bien vu, tous ces gens. Paniqués, ils étaient paniqués.

\- Et alors ? Le PNJ qui nous a donné cette quête savait ce qu'il faisait, enfin.

\- Justement. Il était certain que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais enfin, Aegolius ! Regarde autour de toi ! Aurais-tu eu envie d'être comme ces joueurs, qui se pensaient en sécurité chez eux, à Touratroce ?

\- Sacrebleu, non, enfin ! Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas pour autant, ma chère, c'est que d'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui cherches à me forcer à faire des quêtes pour monter nos points de réputation. Et là, tu sembles presque regretter.

\- Et pourquoi faire des quêtes, selon toi ? Tuer des joueurs parce que nous sommes PK, d'accord, pas de problème. Mais risquer de se faire occire de notre faction parce que nous avons laissé nos points de réputation filer devant nos yeux, non.

\- Je vois que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. Mais par pitié, s'il te plaît, … Est-ce qu'on peut envoyer un joueur ou deux au cimetière ? suppliait le dénommé Aegolius.

\- C'est bien parce que cette quête est terminée que je vais te dire oui, mon ami. Cependant, reprit Ardea en pesant chaque mot, il est absolument hors de question que nous employions la stratégie habituelle. Vu ce qui vient de se passer, aucun joueur digne de ce titre ne se laisserait berner par une prêtresse sans défense, avant qu'un archer hirsute ne le bombarde de flèches.

\- Parfait, du coup, on reprend la technique du bon vieux temps.

Ces deux joueurs, visiblement proches depuis longtemps, intriguaient Tony du haut de son arbre. Ainsi, ils étaient deux PK de l'Ordre. Ils étaient en train de se positionner dans la clairière. Aegolius restait au centre, calme, comme attendant quelque chose. Par moments, il tenait son bras comme si celui-ci était cassé, ou se relevait en mimant de boîter. De son côté, la prêtresse s'écartait vers l'extérieur, jusqu'à aller se camoufler entre les branches.

Pour quiconque s'approcherait, ce serait le cimetière assuré. D'abord mis en confiance par l'archer, seul et blessé à première vue, la cible s'approcherait et recevrait alors une nuée de flèches. Au cas où un combat au corps-à-corps serait engagé et l'attaquant blessé, la prêtresse se chargerait de garder en vie son équipier jusqu'à la mort de l'adversaire.

\- Au fait, Ardea, lâcha Aegolius, au final, c'était pour quoi qu'on a dû mettre une bombe à Touratroce, déjà ?

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Pour ta gouverne, un alchimiste de la Coalition ayant rejoint l'Ordre nous l'a demandé pour se venger d'un mauvais traitement subi lors des conflits entre les factions. La mémoire te revient, c'est bon ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est l'unijambiste qu'avait failli se faire dévorer par un Léviathan parce que le commandant du navire n'y connaissait rien en navigation ! Sacrebleu ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pas dû l'oublier, celle-là. Déjà que j'avais débranché mon micro pour éviter d'offenser ce pauvre homme.

\- Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle. Tu as même fait fuir les moineaux de l’abreuvoir tellement tu rigolais fort.

À ce moment, leurs avatars tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre avec un regard complice. « Ainsi, il semblerait qu'ils jouent dans la même pièce IRL, remarqua pour lui-même Papy PK. »

Depuis son perchoir, Tony voyait lui aussi le positionnement des deux PK. Aegolius lui tournait le dos, mais Ardea s'était placée sous un arbre près de celui du Smourbiff. Les amis de ce dernier s'étaient écartés en tournant autour de la clairière, mais ils pouvaient toujours surveiller leur camarade et les deux partisans de l'Ordre.

La branche de Tony était au sommet de l'arbre, et déjà les effets de la chaleur de l'incendie sur le bois se faisait sentir. Il tenta de descendre un peu, voire de changer d'arbre, mais les prises devenaient difficiles tant il peinait avec ses quelques points de vie, dont la quantité avait été diminuée par l'escalade du tronc. Ne pouvant plus se retenir contre le tronc, Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise, et il se réceptionna plus bas, sur une branche à mi-hauteur.

Le bruit de la chute surprit les PK.

Aegolius fit un demi-tour remarquablement rapide et décocha une flèche, qui se ficha dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel était sa cible. La puissance du tir déstabilisa Tony, qui tomba à terre, mais se redressa d'un bond, dégainant sa rapière par précaution puis filant vers un conifère voisin.

L'ayant vu, l'archer envoya une nouvelle flèche. Trop à gauche. Une autre. Trop à droite. Aucune de ses flèches n'atteignait sa cible, mais à chaque décoche, elle se rapprochaient. Il voulait contraindre Tony à quitter son abri pour qu'il se retrouve face à son bourreau.

Mais le Smourbiff n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et, le plus discrètement qu'il lui était possible de faire, il regagna les abords de son groupe, caché par des broussailles. Une sorte de hutte de branches sèche protégeait les partisans de Lorth Kordigän, mais l'incendie s'approchait toujours.

\- Où es-tu ? Je t'ai vu, sacrebleu ! Ne te cache pas, pesta l'archer.

\- Aegolius, la forêt prend plus vite feu que prévu. Il nous faut partir, le rappela à l'ordre Ardea.

\- Pas temps que je n'aurai pas réglé cette affaire. On a une cible devant nous, dans le bois, et elle se cache.

\- Je sais, mais si tu ne la tues pas, le feu s'en chargera. Ne fais pas encore ta tête de mule !

\- Je refuse de quitter cette clairière tant que ce joueur n'est pas au cimetière !

\- Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi à Galaé !

À l'issue de cette parole, Ardea fit virevolter des particules de mana autour d'elle, puis, après avoir fait un signe de main à son compagnon, se téléporta vers la capitale de sa faction.

Voyant l'archer seul, le groupe de PK de la Coalition sortirent du sous-bois, profitant de leur supériorité numérique et de l'absence de classe de soin chez leur adversaire. Tony et Dark Avenger avaient leur lame dégainée, Précieux préparait un sort d'attaque, et Papy PK les supportait de plus loin avec sa sarbacane.

\- Alors, vous êtes enfin sorti de votre cachette ? On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, sacrebleu !

Aegolius décocha une flèche en direction de Dark Avenger, qui était le plus proche de lui. Le trait manqua sa cible de si peu que l'ex-PK supporta une coupure dans sa manche droite, à hauteur de l'épaule. Ayant eu le temps de contourner l'archer, Tony l'attaqua sur le flanc. Les coups restaient faibles et souvent inefficaces, et les points de vie du PK de l'Ordre quittaient son avatar au compte-goutte.

Soudain, d'un bond, il tint à distance ses assaillants d'un mouvement circulaire de son solide arc, et le leva, un chiffon blanc à son extrémité.

\- Non, mais, dites, sacrebleu ! Vous êtes suicidaires, ou quoi ? Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai pas vu votre état ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes presque morts. Même si vous êtes trois niveau 100 contre le niveau 47 que je suis, au moins, moi, j'ai tous mes points de vie ! Vous êtes tous si faibles que je pourrais vous tuer d'une seule flèche ! Soyez pas fous, enfin ! Et puis, depuis quand un Smourbiff porte-t-il des armes ? termina l'archer en désignant Tony.

Tous étaient désemparés face à ce retournement. Le joueur de l'Ordre, de niveau bien inférieur aux leurs était pourtant un adversaire redoutable.

Ses manières tranchaient fortement avec le raffinement et l'élégance elfique attribuée aux partisans de Saryahblööd. Aegolius était un homme massif. Il portait une barbe de taille moyenne et droite, que cernait les rêches mèches extérieures de sa moustache. Ses cheveux, rabattus vers l'arrière de son crâne, démarraient après un large front. S'il n'avait pas été vêtu de fourrures épaisses ni avait un langage fleuri, on aurait pu le comparer à un rat de bibliothèque, à sa manière d'être presque constamment voûté, s'appuyant sur son arc, son carquois en bandoulière.

Mettant fin à l'énervement de son conjoint, Ardea se téléporta dans la clairière.

Comparée à son compagnon, l’apparence de la prêtresse correspondait plus à l’image que l’on se faisait des Syrianiens. Elle était grande, son visage clair arborait son regard vairon, un œil rouge rubis signe de l’infini, l’autre argenté du flux magique de la Vie. Ardea était vêtue d’une longue robe vert clair ceinte d’une tresse de cuir, et qu’elle portait recouverte aux épaules par un châle de camouflage. Celui-ci était accroché par une broche à ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés.

La prêtresse, à peine de retour dans la clairière, semblait exténuée et apeurée.

\- Aegolius, lâcha-t-elle sans remarquer les quatre joueurs de la Coalition, Galaé est sous les flammes !

\- Quoi ! Sacrebleu ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Ce serait mentir que te dire cela !

\- Vous, là, y êtes-vous pour quelque chose ! cria l'archer en désignant brusquement ses adversaires avec la pointe de son arc.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Des satanés partisans de la Coalition. Dès que tu es partie, ils ont tenté de m'attaquer. Mais, regarde un peu leurs points de vie.

\- Veux-tu un combat ?

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas de refus, ma chère amie, dit-il avec un regard taquin.

\- Dans ce cas…

À ces mots, la prêtresse fit quelques signes indéchiffrables avec ses mains, et un nuage de mana verte fonça vers le groupe des complices de Dunkil.

Vites remis de cette guérison express, ils parèrent une volée de flèches. Pour laisser le temps à ses alliés de se positionner dans cette arène improvisée, Précieux généra un bouclier protecteur, sur lequel les traits rebondissaient violemment, repartant vers le tireur. Côté Ordre, un bouclier fut installé également, de sorte que les flèches revenant dans leur direction ne fassent que peu de dégâts.

\- Dites ! Eh ! Stop, lança Dark Avenger à travers les bruit sifflant du combat. Dès que les tirs se sont calmés, il reprit : On vous apprend que votre capitale est en flamme, et vous, vous combattez sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé, sacrebleu ! C'est bien simple ! Un de ces scélérats de la Coalition ou de l'Empire a attaqué la ville ! Et comme nous n'y sommes pas pour la protéger avec nos alliés, nous nous rattrapons sur nos ennemis présents à nos côtés !

Il renvoya une flèche, que Papy PK évita de justesse.

\- Pause, s'il vous plaît, tenta le doyen.

\- Il ne me plaît pas de faire pause, rétorqua l'archer, prêt à tirer.

\- Mais, écoutez-nous, au moins.

\- Bon, et pourquoi on vous écouterait ?

Aegolius, décidé à tuer ses adversaires, choisi tout de même de tourner son arc vers le sol, une flèche attendant sur la corde. À ses côtés, Ardea le regardait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il reste calme.

\- Vous êtes de l'Ordre, nous de la Coalition, ce qui vous donne raison de nous attaquer, d'accord, exposa Papy PK. Mais pour autant, étant donné que notre ville est saccagée, que votre capitale est sous les flammes, considérez-vous judicieux de réagir par le combat ?

\- En toute franchise, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de questionnement qui nous préoccupe, répondit la prêtresse.

\- Regardez-vous, et regardez-nous. Vous nous avez soigné. Et pour quoi ? Pour nous attaquer ? Même des PK ne seraient pas ainsi.

\- Ah oui ? Sacrebleu, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Jetez un œil dans vos options et dites-nous dans quelle guilde ils sont, fit Dark Avenger en désignant Précieux et Papy PK, légèrement moqueur.

\- D'une guilde « PK », certes, et alors. N'importe quelle guilde pourrait s'appeler ainsi. En quoi cela nous empêcherait-il de vous combattre ?

* Mais enfin, réfléchissez ! De ce que vous lisez, qui donc est la chef de cette guilde ? demanda Tony, espérant tenir leurs adversaires à distance par l'annonce de la joueuse au sommet de la guilde PK.

\- Hou, morbleu ! réagit brusquement Aegolius, apeuré. Nom de nom de nom de nom ! Roxana. Ainsi, pourritures de la Coalition, vous connaissez ce monstre !?

\- Euh, Aegolius, qui est-elle ? demanda sa compagne, qui ne connaissait visiblement pas l'élémentaliste du feu.

\- Et bien, ma chère, souviens-toi, avant que je ne te convainque de jouer à Horizon, je n'étais pas le moins du monde PK, raconta l'archer à son amie, sans que les autres ne puissent l'entendre. Et surtout, comme beaucoup de joueurs, j'étais fier d'avoir une magnifique collection de familiers. Rappelle-toi. Oh, comme j'étais fier, si fier de te montrer tous mes Pikouaïs ! Mais un jour, un de ces jours noirs qui vous hantent jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, j'ai eu le malheur de croiser cette horreur. J'étais avec mes animaux, en train de jouer, et là, la voilà qui arrive. J'étais simplement dans son chemin et elle avait juste besoin de tuer. Un à un, elle a détruit tout ce que j'avais peiné à récupérer jours après jours, nuits après nuits. C'est après cela que je t'ai dit : « viens sur Horizon, on tuera des joueurs pas dizaines, centaines, que dis-je, milliers ! ». Tu m'avais regardé bizarrement, mais c'est à partir de là que nous avons commencé à être PK. Toi pour le jeu, moi pour la vengeance. Mais dites-nous, vous, partisans de cette infernale créature, l'appréciez-vous en tant que chef ?

\- Il est certain qu'elle est sans pitié, avoua l'ex-PK. Moi, elle m'a banni de la guilde. Pas à la hauteur de ses attentes en matière de victimes.

\- Après, nous, c'est juste notre chef de guilde, considéra Papy PK.

\- Et où peut-on la trouver ? le coupa l'archer avec un air vengeur.

\- Mais, n’allez pas croire qu'on lui colle aux basques, enfin. Ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas croisée, moi, poursuivi le doyen.

* Et puis, aujourd'hui, il y a d'autres priorités. Touratroce est en flammes, Galaé aussi. Et nous pouvons vous affirmer que c'est également le cas de Dunkil, écrivit Tony pour dévier la conversation.

\- Ah, bon, Dunkil ? Ça alors, sacrebleu ! Savez-vous qui a fait cela à ces disciples de la technologie ?

* Qu'avez-vous fait, vous, à Touratroce ?

\- Et bien, Smourbiff, nous avons réussi la quête qui nous a été confiée, répondit Ardea. Mais, où est le rapport ?

* Cela coule de source, enfin. Il nous a été dit de faire à Dunkil ce que vous avez fait à Touratroce.

\- Un minute ! Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que ces trois quêtes étaient liées ? Je récapitule. Ma chère Ardea et moi, de l'Ordre, devions faire exploser Touratroce, de la Coalition. Vous, de la Coalition, deviez faire exploser Dunkil, de l'Empire. Donc, l'Empire devait faire exploser Galaé. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette machination, mais ça ne semble annoncer rien de bon pour la suite, croyez-moi… Attention !

Un arbre aux prises avec les flammes venait de tomber au milieu de la clairière. Le feu était proche. Coupant court à la conversation, tous prirent leurs jambes et leurs pattes à leur cou et tentèrent un replis vers la côte. Là, le sable fin des larges plages du sud des Rivages Hurlants n’offrirait plus de combustible, ou peu, à l'incendie.


	11. 10. Connaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel nos deux groupes de joueurs font connaissance...

La forêt était de moins en moins dense à l'approche de la plage. Déjà, après quelques minutes de course à vive allure, le grondement des vagues et les reflets des soleils sur l'eau atteignaient les six joueurs.

À partir de là, le sable fin prit rapidement le dessus sur la terre et les aiguilles de conifères des sous-bois. Devant eux, la mer, d'une eau profonde et sombre, s'étendait à perte de vue. Dans ce réservoir naturel continuaient à venir remplir d'immenses sacs les montures volantes, avant de déverser leur cargaison sur la ville fumante de Touratroce.

Le sol était de sable noir, du sable volcanique issus des montagnes à mi-chemin à vol d'oiseau entre le village de la Coalition et Hélinor, de l'Ordre. Ce sable parcourait de multiples cours d'eau de différentes tailles avant de parvenir à la plage.

Auprès de ces ruisseaux, de nombreux rescapés épanchaient leur soif, ou profitaient d'un moment de répit pour se reposer ou encore nettoyer leurs habits.

Le groupe de PK des deux factions regardait, impuissant, cette foule de joueurs qui avaient réussis à sauver leur peau du carnage.

\- Quelle misère. Et dire que nous avons causé cette horreur, déplora Ardea.

\- Mais, sacrebleu, commença Aegolius en se tournant vers les quatre joueurs de la Coalition, que diriez-vous de venir chez nous ? Après tout cela, on a bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Euh, chez vous… ? s'étonna Dark Avenger.

\- In Game, bien sûr ! Vous verrez, ce n’est pas si loin d'ici, un peu après les montagnes.

\- Mais, nous sommes de factions ennemies, souleva le doyen.

\- Peut-être, mais nous sommes tous PK. Et même si nos factions sont ennemis, je pense que cela n'a pas à être une raison valable à une bonne entente entre nous tous, parbleu ! Z'êtes d'accord ?

\- Euh, oui. C'est par où ?

\- Tout droit en longeant la côte. Au bout d'un moment, on verra la maison.

* La maison ?

\- Bah oui, c'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un jeu que nous ne pouvons avoir de lieu de résidence.

* Certes, mais, qu'entendez-vous par « jeu » ?

À ces mots de Tony, la conversation cessa.

\- Euh, Tony est issu d'Olydri. Il n'a pas de notion de « jeu », expliqua l'ex-PK. Mais il a le statut d'un joueur.

\- Ma foi, c'est étrange. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, avoua l'archer.

\- Enfin, mon ami, le reprit sa compagne, ne te rappelles-tu pas ? Depuis que je l'ai vue, quelque chose me turlupine. Maintenant, ça me revient. Et si je me souviens bien, peu après que je me suis inscrite sur Horizon, un jour où tu t'entraînais dans la forêt de Brisevue, tu avais remarqué la présence d'un familier…

\- Ah oui, quelle mémoire j'ai ! À croire que j'oublie tout ! Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait un Smourbiff, similaire à votre Tony, qui me regardait m'entraîner, et qui prenait une branche dans ses pattes avant quand je prenais mon arc. Fait étrange, à un moment, un animal insignifiant est passé devant moi. Je l'ai abattu d'un coup d'arc sur la tête, et le Smourbiff, lui, a fait le même geste. Il répétait exactement tout ce que je faisais. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas voulu l'avoir en tant que familier, et vous savez déjà pourquoi. Pourtant, si le Smourbiff de la forêt de Brisevue et votre Tony sont un seul et même Smourbiff, alors, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé !

* Euh, merci, répondit l'intéressé, en serrant de sa frêle patte l'immense main que lui présentait l'archer. Et sinon, votre maison est loin ?

\- Et bien, à ce rythme, nous risquons de ne pas y parvenir avant au moins une bonne demi-heure sinon plus. Je nous téléporte ?

\- Volontiers, ma chère.

D'un commun accord, tous se mirent en cercle, posant leur mains les unes sur les autres, tandis qu'Ardea préparait la téléportation. En un rien de temps, ils furent entourés d'une nuée de particules multicolores et disparurent de la plage.

À leur arrivée, ils firent face à un bâtiment de deux étages, étalé sur une quinzaine de mètres de longueur, sur cinq de large. L'étage était orné d'un balcon à la rambarde tressée. Le toit, à sa hauteur maximale au milieu de la maison, descendait en une faible pente sur les côtés, formant ainsi de vastes combles. Les ouvertures étaient nombreuses et une verrière était visible à travers l’œil de bœuf de la porte d'entrée.

Tous pénétrèrent dans la maison, chaleureuse et accueillante. La pièce centrale était un salon de taille moyenne. Sur les côtés, deux pièces de bonnes tailles comptaient à gauche une chambre, et à droite un espace bureau. À l'étage, une mezzanine débouchant sur la verrière et le balcon comptait des étagères garnies d'items en tout genre. Ardea informa les invités qu'une cuisine était en cours de construction au sous-sol, près d'une salle de bain et d'un cellier, pièces dont la présence étonna les joueurs de la Coalition.

\- Eh oui, pardi ! Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, un avatar propre favorise les points de réputation, car, pour aller en ville, c'est mieux de ne pas paraître plein de taches, de boue, de terre ou que sais-je encore. De même, en se renseignant un peu, on a découvert qu'un avatar nourri chez lui, avec de la nourriture préparée par soi-même perdait moins rapidement ses points de vie. Comme quoi, une bonne alimentation est plus efficace qu'une quelconque potion ! Mais bon, je comprends que vous ne connaissiez pas encore tous ces trucs-là, c’est sorti avec la dernière mise à jour… D’où la maison encore en travaux, parbleu !

\- En plus, si nous sommes un jour en mauvaise posture, lors d'un combat, par exemple, je veille à toujours garder suffisamment de mana pour nous téléporter ici. Au moins, nous y sommes en sécurité et nos avatars peuvent se reposer tranquillement, et au mieux, nos ennemis s’entre-tuent. Vous n'avez pas pu le remarquer en arrivant, mais la maison est entourée d'un bouclier protecteur. Personne autre que nous ne peut y entrer sans y avoir été invité personnellement.

\- Oui, bon, c'est pas le tout, ça, mais, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bonne chope de floribulle ?

Voyant les airs enjoués de ses convives à l'annonce de cette demande, l'archer invita alors sa dame à l'accompagner pour chercher à la cave un tonneau et des chopes. Au bout de quelques instants, ils revinrent, Aegolius portant le large contenant de bois et Ardea un plateau sur lequel étaient posées les verres.

\- Venez donc à l'étage, on y sera plus confortable, proposa alors l'archer.

Après avoir emprunté l'escalier jouxtant la chambre, ils débouchèrent à l’étage dans une grande pièce, ouvrant sur le balcon surplombant l'entrée. Sur les mur intérieurs, de nombreuses étagères étaient déjà posées et accueillaient des objets en tous genres, récoltés au fil de quêtes. À l'opposé du balcon, une mezzanine découvrait une vue imprenable sur la mer, précédée d'un terrain plat, ovale, à l'herbe parfaitement tondue.

\- C'est notre terrain de Fluxball. Avant, on y jouait souvent avec des amis. Mais depuis, ils ont tous plus ou moins arrêté de jouer à Horizon. Mais bon, maintenant, il est là, et au moins, la vue sur la mer reste toujours aussi agréable. Tiens, continua l'hôte en désignant le sud, vous voyez, là-bas, les montagnes ? On les a passées grâce à la téléportation, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été facile de les franchir. Et là, au loin vers le nord, vous avez Hélinor.

Les hôtes prirent quelques minutes pour présenter le reste de leur maison, puis invitèrent leurs homologues PK de la Coalition à prendre une chope de floribulle.

* Pardonnez mon scepticisme, commença Tony et troublant le silence relatif installé alors depuis quelques minutes, mais votre ambiguïté me trouble.

\- Qu'y a-t-il donc d'ambiguë, parbleu ?!

* Ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas mon but, mais à voir les manières que vous prenez, à d'abord vouloir nous tuer, puis nous sauver, dans la forêt, et maintenant nous inviter, j'ai quelques difficultés à saisir vos motivations exactes. Pas vous, mes amis ?

\- J'aurais sans nul doute tenté d'être moins franc que toi, Tony, acquiesça Papy PK. Mais il est certain que vous nous laissez perplexes. Nous restons tous de factions ennemies après tout.

\- Nos camps sont loin d'être alliés, certes, mais être ennemis est tout aussi loin d'être synonyme de haine, nuança Ardea.

\- Je me permettrais de rajouter que s'il vous faut des raisons à notre comportement envers vous, j'en ai deux raisons, moi, sacrebleu ! D'une, nous sommes tous PK, et deux, nous sommes tous dans la même galère après les dernières quêtes que nous avons faites ! Alors, que vous trouviez cela ambiguë ou non, maintenant, on doit se serrer les coudes. C'est tout de même fou de chercher la petite bête à ce point !

* Mais, …

\- Suffit ! Suffit, Smourbiff ! Vous auriez peut-être préféré que nous vous amenions directement devant Saryahblööd voire Keynn Lucans pour ce que vous avez fait à Dunkil, sacrebleu ! Si vous ne vouliez pas être mêlés à nos affaires, vous pouviez tout autant ne pas m'attaquer ! Si on réfléchit bien, c'est vous et non nous qui avez un comportement ambiguë, ma parole ! Alors, si vous voulez que l'on en reste là, dites-le, sinon, je continue !

\- Je pense que l'on a compris, admit Papy PK, tétanisé de frayeur tout comme ses alliés.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, terminons nos chopes et changeons de sujet. Crier et se mettre en colère pour de telles futilités, c'est révoltant !

* Ce que vous dites est paradoxal. Oh, pardon, se reprit Tony en voyant l'air peu enclin à discuter de l'archer.

Les partisans de la Coalition encore paralysés par la peur, l'échange reprit des tons plus calmes, bien que l'atmosphère reste tendu entre les six joueurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes faussement tranquilles, une mélodie stoppa le silence qui s'était instauré.

\- Pardonnez, ça vient de chez moi, s'excusa Dark Avenger avant de se mettre AFK. Après une dizaine de secondes, il reprit : Désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser, il y a un problème IRL.

\- On est dimanche, ça peut attendre …, n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre Aegolius, qui semblait alors frustré de la déconnection immédiate de l'avatar. Bon, si l'un d'entre vous a envie de refaire le coup de l'appel pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, j'envoie son avatar au cimetière et je le campe, pigé ?

\- Bien, mais de toute façon, si l'on peut s'expliquer et tenter de s'entendre au mieux, ce ne peut être que bénéfique, hasarda Papy PK.

\- Vous essayez de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, je pense en effet qu'il serait judicieux de tourner la page, rappela Ardea.

* Certes, madame. Et, pour conclure cette houleuse conversation, je tiens à affirmer que mes amis et moi-même sommes profondément désolés de vous avoir fait hausser la voix au point que la colère a retenti entre ces murs, et nous vous demandons donc un pardon des plus sincères, soyez-en certains, aux noms de Fargöth, des Sources de la Vie, de la Mort et bien sûr de l'Infini.

\- En toute simplicité, vous êtes pardonnés, tous sans exception, et même l'absent. Mais de mon côté, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir pardonner l'emportement de mon époux. Il est assez susceptible, en ce moment.

\- Il est évident que nous acceptons, appuya Papy PK. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que nous restions en de si mauvais termes. Pour ceci, je rajouterais…

\- Oui, bon, sapristi ! Les pardons sont faits, n'allez pas nous noyer dans trop de politesses. Je ne tiens pas à m'endormir, on fait mieux comme berceuse !

Pour trouver le temps de reprendre ses esprits à la suite de ces vives discussions, tous descendirent au jardin, en direction du terrain de Fluxball, face à la mer et la déferlante des vagues sur le sable noir. Tel un enfant, Tony trottinait sur l'herbe, piquant quelques accélérations, ou prenant appui sur ses pattes arrière, décrivait des saltos impressionnants dans l'horizon. Relevant ce défi artistique improvisé, les joueurs humains tentaient alors de l'imiter, avec moins de succès cependant. Malgré tout, l'archer fut celui qui réussit le mieux, bien qu'il se soit aidé de son solide arc en perche, avant d'atterrir lourdement le dos contre le sol. Se relevant non sans mal, il rattrapa le groupe qui, faisant confiance à sa force musculaire pour un prompt rétablissement, avait continué vers la plage.

Lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur, essoufflé mais souriant, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un rocher aux côtés de sa dulcinée, qui lui sortit de sa besace un biscuit aux graines, évidemment produit dans la cuisine bientôt finalisée de la maison. Les joueurs de la Coalition s'étaient installés sur du granit sombre en contrebas, mais regrettaient cette place car déjà un torticolis se faisait sentir lorsqu'ils se retournaient pour discuter avec le couple.

\- Oserais-je demander ? commença Papy PK, curieux. Depuis tout à l'heure, dans la forêt, je me questionne au sujet de vos pseudos. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien courants… C’est du latin, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Et oui, parbleu, un pseudo, c'est fait pour s'identifier, pas pour ressembler à tout le reste du monde ! Pour Aegolius, en fait, ça remonte à ma date d'inscription. Pour la petite histoire, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'un ami, à qui j'ai offert le jeu avec des copains. Et, vous imaginez bien qu'on n'allait pas le laisser jouer seul, pardi ! On a tous créé un avatar, et pour les noms, on s'est lancé un petit défi. Comme l'ami dont c'était l'anniversaire était fan d'oiseaux, et bien, on s'est choisi des noms scientifiques d'oiseaux comme pseudonyme. Pour moi, c'est Aegolius Funereus, ou Chouette de Tengmalm si vous préférez.

\- De mon côté, même si je suis arrivée bien après sur Olydri, j'ai décidé de garder cette idée, et j'ai pris Ardea Purpurea, le Héron Pourpré. C'est dire si on s'est amusé à fouiller dans les vieux guides d'ornithologie, c'était fantastique ! Et les amis avaient trouvé de ces noms ! Attendez, nous avions quelqu'un qui s'était appelé Aquila, de la famille des Aigles, une autre avait pris Coracias, pour le Rollier d'Europe. Enfin bref, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Et pour vous ?

\- Et bien, commença Papy PK, disons que j'ai voulu que mon pseudo reflète mon âge IRL !

* Pour moi, je me suis dit qu'un pseudo est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux sur un avatar, puisqu'il l'identifie, et me voilà !

* De mon côté, mes amis m'ont surnommé de mon pseudonyme, puis il me fut attribué officiellement par la suite. Par contre, pourquoi est-ce qu’il pleut ?

\- Oui, dites, c'est étrange. Aïe ! Et ce n'est pas de la bruine, ma parole, remarqua Aegolius en tirant ses fourrures pour se protéger de l'eau soudainement arrivée.

* Mais, il n'y a pas de nuage, nota alors Précieux en levant la tête.

* Par Fargöth, des hippogriffes s'approchent !

\- Tous à l'intérieur !

S'enfuyant le plus vite possible, les cinq joueurs retournèrent à la demeure. Sous la verrière, ils prirent le temps d'observer ces hippogriffes, dont l'arrivée était sans aucun doute en lien avec cette subite mousson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, en toute franchise, l'aspect des maisons de joueurs me laisse un arrière-goût d’inachevé. Comme je n'ai pas une grande expérience des MMO open-world, comme Horizon l'est, je ne saurai pas dire si ce type de bâtiment est chose commune, donc bon, on va dire que voici un des éléments apportés par la nouvelle mise à jour ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Je me suis surtout basée sur le fait que des guildes telles Justice et Roxxor ont, canoniquement, un quartier général. Donc, après tout, pourquoi pas les joueurs aussi?
> 
> Voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire!  
> Prochain duo de chapitres demain! Stay tuned!


	12. 11. Hors-la-loi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre groupe de joueurs devient fugitif! 😱

Se protéger des attaques, voilà qui devenait la principale préoccupation des joueurs. Les Hippogriffes les ayant pris en chasse, seule la maison offrait un semblant de sécurité.

\- Sacré nom de nom de nom de nom ! Qu'est-ce que ces satanés bestioles fichent au-dessus de nos têtes ? Vous, si j'apprends que vous êtes liés de près ou de loin à leur venue, je vous offre un aller simple pour le cimetière ! pesta Aegolius contre les joueurs de la Coalition dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur. Cela ne m’étonnera pas le moins du monde qu'ils viennent de Touratroce !

* Dans ce cas, nous n'aimerions pas que des glisseurs de Dunkil aient l'idée de les aider, car eux sont à nos trousses, permettez-moi de vous le rappeler, répliqua le Smourbiff.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour si peu ! Descendons plutôt au sous-sol, ils nous repéreront moins facilement, proposa la prêtresse. Du moins, je l'espère.

Le sous-sol n'était pas encore finalisé. En face en sortant de l'escalier, la salle de bain, à gauche, la cuisine. Contre celle-ci, une troisième pièce faisait office de cellier. Le temps de savoir ce qui serait à faire pour se protéger au mieux, tous restèrent dans la pièce centrale, sorte de sas comptant quelques étagères pour le moment vides. Le son qui parvenait de l'extérieur était faible, mais laissait présager du coffre vocal impressionnant des Hippogriffes. D'un coup, les cris cessèrent et le sol trembla quelques secondes. Les montures s'étaient posées. Et elles étaient sans nul doute proches de la maison. Un frisson parcourut les joueurs, prisonniers dans leur propre demeure.

\- Pourquoi restent-ils dehors ? Ils pourraient parfaitement entrer et venir nous achever, remarqua Ardea sur un ton plaintif. Surtout que le bouclier n'est plus activé.

\- Ils nous ont poussé à rentrer dans la maison. Ils ne nous voient plus, mais ils savent que nous sommes là. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue que la porte d'entrée et celle du jardin, sauf si je me trompe, exposa Papy PK.

\- En gros, on est pris au piège ! Sacrebleu ! Maintenant, si le cœur leur en dit, il leur suffit de nous bombarder et pfiouh, ils se débarrassent de nous ! Saletés de quêtes ! Si je connaissais le développeur qui l'a manigancée …

Alors que la conversation prenait des tons énervés, un grattement attira l'attention du Smourbiff, à l'ouïe sensible. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers l'origine de ce léger bruissement. La cuisine. La pièce n'avait toujours pas été munie d'éclairage, aussi Tony profitait de sa vision animale perfectionnée pour la nature et la vie sauvage, qui lui permettait de voir confortablement dans la pénombre. Il repéra la présence d'un rongeur, vraisemblablement entré par le trou béant et irrégulièrement creusé dans le mur.

La créature se tenait sur ses membres postérieures et agrippait dans sa patte antérieure droite une mie de pain sec, récupérée dans le cellier. Ses yeux immenses laissaient se refléter la faible lumière du sas, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange. Une longue rayure noire parcourait son pelage gris depuis le bout de son museau jusqu’à l'extrémité de sa queue lisse. Sur le haut de son crâne se dressaient deux oreilles pointues et courbées vers l'avant, semblables à deux cornes de cuir. De son museau pointu sortaient deux longues vibrisses noires et solides, qui partaient vers l'arrière en suivant une courbe. Et de sa gueule pendaient deux canines de moitié la longueur des vibrisses, telles des sabres.

Tony tenta de s'approcher de l'animal. Voyant le Smourbiff s'éloigner du groupe, Aegolius le suivit dans l'obscurité de la cuisine et découvrit le rongeur. Étonné puis furieux de cette présence inopinée, il dégaina sa dague et fonça d'un pas décidé vers la créature. Celle-ci présenta d'un habile mouvement de patte antérieure gauche une flamme, dont la lumière soudaine chassa toute ombre de la pièce. Et cette flamme rougeoyante et étincelante de particules de mana eut pour effet de repousser son assaillant. D'un bond, voyant qu'il n'était provisoirement plus attaqué, l'animal s’enfuit par la galerie creusée dans la mur de la cuisine. D'un coup de patte arrière, il fit tomber au sol le corps d'un autre animal plus petit, méconnaissable parmi le nuage de poussière qui l'enveloppait.

\- Sacrebleu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Qu'est-ce que cette chose fiche dans la cuisine ?

* Je pense avoir une idée, répondit Tony, pensant que les brusques questionnements lui étaient destinés. Mais ce Pÿrah nous ouvre une porte de sortie. Ne posons pas de question et suivons-le avant que les soldats de Touratroce ne se décident d'entrer !

\- Un Pÿrah ? Mais qu'est-ce c'est ce truc, encore !

* Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je préférais attendre que nous soyons dans un lieu plus tranquille avant de sortir l'encyclopédie.

\- Dans ce cas, tais-toi et avance, parbleu !

La troupe s'engagea dans le boyau de terre, dont l'humidité faisait tenir tant bien que mal les parois. Au loin, plusieurs mètres devant Tony, qui avançait le premier de la file, le Pÿrah éclairait la galerie. Il n'y avait que peu d'espace pour avancer convenablement. Par endroits, les joueurs pouvaient presque se mettre à genou, à d'autres, il devenait difficile de progresser allonger, tant la hauteur était faible.

Tous avaient les articulations endolories après à peine quelques minutes de fuite. Ils se dirigeaient tantôt vers le bas, le haut, la droite ou la gauche, mais surtout vers l'inconnu.

La luminosité de la flamme du rongeur faiblissait de secondes en secondes. Il connaissait les galeries comme sa poche, et en profitait pour distancer ses poursuivants. Mais pour ceux-ci, le moindre rai de lumière était vital pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale, dans lequel tout demi-tour était à proscrire. Arriva le moment tant craint de la nuit noire.

Fort heureusement, il ne fut que de courte durée, car ils débouchèrent dans une immense cavité creusée à même la roche par des siècles voire millénaires d'érosion. D'abord tâtonnant, Tony se laissa glisser sur le sol, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée rapide du reste du groupe qui se put retenir sa descente sur la terre rendue argileuse.

Ils se relevèrent dans un même mouvement peu assuré, regardant la grotte qui leur servait d'échappatoire. Le sol était étonnement plat et sec, comme parfaitement entretenu. Par endroits, des excroissances calcaires semblaient avoir été sculptées en des chaises, une table, une banquette, ou une étagère. Le tout était éclairé par un imposant lustre de cristal accroché au plafond de stalactites, qui supportait un brasier colossal.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes plus tranquilles, peut-être peux-tu nous sortir l'encyclopédie au sujet du Pÿrah ?

* Mais bien sûr, Ardea. En fait, un Pÿrah est un rongeur de Solmen, importé par erreur sur Syrial dans les cales des navires. Il vit sous terre comme nous avons pu le constater, mais surtout, c'est un parasite notoire. D'abord, le Pÿrah cherche une proie, souvent un autre rongeur vivant dans des galeries qu'il creuse, voire parfois même un de ses propres congénères. Ensuite, il le suit durant quelques jours. S'il ne se fait pas repérer, c'est parce qu'il produit une substance qui masque sa présence. Dès que le Pÿrah considère connaître suffisamment les galeries, il tue sa proie à l'aide de ses longues canines recourbées caractéristiques de l'espèce. Elles n'injectent aucun venin, mais la morsure est si profonde qu'elle touche souvent des organes vitaux. À partir de là, la proie est laissée agonisante. Il arrive que le Pÿrah la mange, mais il est loin d'être fondamentalement carnivore. Le plus souvent, il se contente de l'humidité des galeries et des moisissures qui y poussent.

\- Ok, d'accord pour son mode de vie, mais c'était quoi, cette flamme alors ?

* Et bien, Aegolius, sache que le Pÿrah est sous la protection du Phénix du Feu, Pironess. Cela date du Deuxième Âge d'Olydri. La légende raconte qu'un jour, une créature mystérieuse et inconnue tenta de renverser le Phénix. En fonction de qui vous rapporte cette légende, on pourra vous dire que ce n'était qu'un jeune et vigoureux Cochoboule, ou pour certains, un Grand Dragon Noir de Fosphörgos. Toujours est-il que, qu'importe la menace, un Pÿrah serait venu à la rescousse de Pironess. Depuis ce jour, le rongeur a la capacité de produire une flamme dans une de ses pattes antérieures. Malgré tout, cela reste une légende. Mais il est plaisant d'imaginer une telle histoire, donc la tradition de ce récit se perpétue.

\- D'accord, donc cet animal, sous la protection d'un Phénix, nous a guidé jusqu'ici, récapitula Ardea. Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, et que ces soldats de Touratroce ne sont pas à nos trousses, on va pouvoir se déconnecter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Après les quêtes que nous avons chacun eu, ce serait judicieux, en effet, admit Papy PK. Quand souhaiteriez-vous que l'on se reconnecte ?

\- Mine de rien, il est déjà tard, constata l'archer. Si demain vous êtes libres, on peut se retrouver vers midi, pourquoi pas.

* Midi, aucun problème. À demain, fit Précieux en faisant disparaître son avatar.

Un à un, chacun se déconnecta, et Tony se retrouva seul dans la grotte. Préférant rester dans Olydri car ayant mis de côté depuis un certain temps la possibilité dont il disposait pour lui aussi se déconnecter, il chercha un espace dans lequel il pourrait passer la nuit tranquillement. Il trouva son bonheur dans une petite dépression de calcaire, aux allures de grand bénitier, et s'y lova confortablement, s'enfonçant au chaud dans sa cape, ainsi que dans les fourrures de Pikouaïs qu'il avait pris le temps de travailler avant Dunkil.


	13. 12. Conseil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quittons quelques instants notre groupe pour voir ce que les chefs de faction pensent de ce qui se passe sur Syrial...

Dans une salle secrète d'un palais Gagnetorith, situé dans les montagnes au nord de Galaé, les trois chefs de factions se réunirent pour un conseil de guerre de la plus haute importance, tout en recevant continuellement des mets délicieusement concoctés par leurs hôtes. À travers les immenses fenêtres, il était possible d'apercevoir les tours les plus hautes de la capitale de l'Ordre, qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de lieues. Pour les puissants invités, la pièce avait été richement ornée, et la réunion se déroulait autour d'une table décorées par de nombreux cristaux multicolores brillants de mille feux, révélant une fois de plus la puissance financière du groupe de marchands. Comme le palais tout entier était construit à même la montagne, un pan de mur était resté en falaise brute, permettant ainsi de laisser s'écouler un filet d'eau claire dans un canal se déversant dans un bassin en forme de large coquillage, avant de continuer son chemin vers la vallée. Le lieu, réputé pour ses vertus médicinales et faisant la richesse des Gagnetorith, accueillait de nombreux joueurs et PNJ, tels des pèlerins ou de simples visiteurs, en quête de remède à quelques maux étranges.

Mais ce jour-là, les chefs de faction comptaient sur l'éloignement du lieu par rapport à la capitale de l'Ordre pour pouvoir se réunir en secret pour un conseil de guerre.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pu venir tous les deux, commença Saryahblööd, reine des Syrianiens.

\- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que l'on m'a laissé le choix ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais déjà à Glacesang, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait, depuis Glacesang, cher Lorth Kordigän ? Envoyer des dirigeables rudimentaires sur vos ennemis, alors que nos glisseurs font le même travail en moins de deux ? Et puis, vous auriez pu continuer à rentrer chez vous.

\- Pensez-donc, Lucans ! Pensez-donc que je n'ai pas vu ce glisseur qui força mon navire à faire demi-tour plutôt que de s'écraser sur la côte ! Je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter, la technologie est un fléau ! affirma le mage de la Coalition en frappant le sol de sa lourde hallebarde.

\- Messieurs, laissons nos différents de côtés, je vous prie. Si j'ai demandé votre présence ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour s'occuper d'attaques dont vos cités de Syrial ont été victimes.

\- La faute à qui ? Ce sont vos partisans, Saryahblööd, qui ont brûlé Touratroce !

\- À s'emporter ainsi, je pourrai tout aussi bien dire que quatre personnes de la Coalition ont fait exploser Dunkil.

\- Seuls des quartiers de vos deux cités sont à reconstruire. Mais le plus important désormais est de retrouver ceux qui ont commis de tels actes et de leur réserver le châtiment nécessaire.

\- Parfaitement d'accord, Saryahblööd. Mais, pardonnez-moi, il me semble que, sur Syrial, seuls Touratroce et Dunkil ont été attaqués.

\- Expliquez-vous, Lucans ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- C'est bien simple, vos soldats, Saryahblööd, s'en sont pris à Touratroce, des soldats de la Coalition à Dunkil, …

\- Je vous ferai remarquer que personne parmi vos troupes ne semblent se manifester.

\- En effet, et vous seriez aimable de ne pas m'interrompre, Lorth Kordigän.

\- Si en plus, il ne faut pas interrompre le grand Keynn Lucans, je ne sais pas si je vais rester.

\- Nous avons besoin de tous, rappela sèchement la reine Syrianienne. Mais si l'Empire n'a pas encore frappé et que l'Ordre ne déplore actuellement aucune victime, cela ne saurait peut-être tarder. C'est pourquoi il nous faut absolument nous recentrer sur l'essentiel, messieurs.

\- Sait-on au moins qui ces personnes sont avant de chercher ?

\- Malheureusement, côté Empire, je crains de ne pouvoir nous aider. Les explosions ont endommagé le système de surveillance.

\- Mais bien sûr. Au moins, la magie a le mérite de contenir une explosion, quelle qu'elle soit. Malgré tout, et cela me coûte de le dire, j'ignore aussi qui a causé tant de dégâts à Touratroce.

\- Quoiqu'un parmi mes soldats aurait rapporté la présence d'un Smourbiff, peu avant l'explosion, dit innocemment Keynn Lucans. Auriez-vous une idée ?

\- Un Smourbiff, dites-vous ? J'ai ma petite idée. Mais qui me dit que je puis faire confiance à votre soldat ?

\- L'honnêteté des Lucans.

\- L'honnêteté des Lucans ! Et Tabris, était-ce honnête ? Créer de toute pièce la vie, vous êtes un monstre que les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort auraient dû faire disparaître depuis des lustres !

\- Soyez assuré qu'il ne causera plus de tort en Olydri. Il ne peut s'échapper de là où il est maintenu prisonnier.

\- Ne changez pas de conversation. Il est possible que d'un instant à l'autre, une bombe explose dans une ville de l'Ordre. Restons sur nos gardes.

\- D'ailleurs, à votre avis, si une ville de l'Ordre doit être attaquée, laquelle peut-elle être ?

\- Je redoute malheureusement qu'il s'agisse de Galaé. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé que nous nous retrouvions dans les montagnes et non dans la ville.

\- Ah ! Les montagnes ! Comme pour Glacesang, elles sont inébranlables depuis des siècles. Mais, avec ces maudites bombes, jusqu'à quand …

Une secousse se fit sentir. Les chefs de faction, sur leur gardes, se dirigèrent vers le mur de falaise.

Une deuxième secousse retentit, plus importante. Saryahblööd et Lorth Kordigän placèrent des boucliers magiques autour d'eux, évitant les blocs de pierres tombant des murs et du plafond.

Galaé venait d'être attaquée. La bombe avait explosé aux portes de la villes, causant l'envoi au cimetière de centaines de PNJ et joueurs de tous niveaux. Les gardes arrivaient en masse, tentant d'intercepter les fuyards. L'un d'entre eux fut capturé in extremis.

\- Il semblerait que la situation aille en s'améliorant, constata Keynn Lucans en apprenant l'information par l'intermédiaire de son réceptron. Au moins, nous aurons des réponses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'étaient les deux chapitres du jour! J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu!  
> Demain, nous retrouverons notre groupe de joueurs, et découvrirons un pan du lore d'Olydri...  
> Stay tuned!


	14. 13. Sous Syrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti! Accrochez vos ceintures, nous partons pour un long voyages dans les entrailles de l'Histoire d'Olydri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aröwden de Fareothör dessiné par mes soins. Pour afficher l'image en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer l'illustration sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.  
> Comme je ne suis pas une pro de la coloration de dessin, j'ai préféré laisser en noir et blanc.

Le lendemain, Tony fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Son repos fut tranquille, seul l'écoulement de l'eau dans les bassins troublait le silence de la nuit. Il n'était pas encore midi, ses amis ne se connecteraient pas de sitôt. Il profita de la chaleur du nid qu'il s'était aménagé avec les fourrures, et, après s'être longuement étiré tel un félin, le Smourbiff décida de se lever.

La grotte était calme. Pas un souffle de vent, pas un animal errant. De la lumière naturelle jaillissait d'un haut puits dans le plafond, éclairant parfaitement les meubles sculptés à même la roche observés la veille, tandis que le brasier s'était éteint dans un souffle glacial durant la nuit.

S'approchant, Tony passa la patte sur la table, et enleva une épaisse couche de poussière. « Si ce lieu avait servi de repaire ou de refuge à quelqu'un, il y a des lustres qu'il n'a pas été utilisé », songea-t-il.

Alors que Tony s'apprêtait à remballer ses affaires et attendre le groupe, il reçut un message de Dark Avenger. Celui-ci lui demandait où ils s'étaient rendus, car la maison d'Ardea et Aegolius se trouvait encore encerclée par les soldats de Touratroce. Après avoir envoyé une réponse et le moyen de se rendre à la grotte, Tony esquissa un sourire, se souvenant de la périlleuse avancée de la veille dans les galeries du Pÿrah.

En l'attendant, Tony poursuivit l'observation des lieux, inspectant chaque recoin. Dans une alvéole obscure, il se retrouva face à une immense tenture aux couleurs des trois factions, dont les symboles semblaient installés en armoiries, encadrées d'un immense manteau de fourrure tapissé à la mains. Du travail d'artiste, au point minutieux. Ne résistant pas à la curiosité, il tira l'extrémité du tissu dans un sursaut, alors que quelques mètres derrière lui, l'ex-PK déboulait sur le sol, se réceptionnant difficilement après son arrivée brutale.

Ayant réussi à se remettre d'aplomb, il retrouva le Smourbiff, en admiration devant une immense peinture ancienne, datant de temps immémoriaux de l'Histoire d'Olydri.

La toile représentait un guerrier, dans un geste de tournoiement, une cape d'un éclatant rouge rubis tirée par la main droite. Seul le dessus de la taille était peint, comme si le travail été resté inachevé. L'épaule et le bras gauche, couvert d'une pièce de tissu bordeaux, n'apparaissaient pas. L'homme portait une tunique du bleu des PNJ ceinturée d'un foulard noir comme la nuit, et décoré d’un ruban de perles, alternées avec des griffes parfois longues comme un doigt. Malgré un visage méconnaissable parcouru de cicatrices et de plaies à peine guéries, ses traits tirés laissaient présager une fatigue millénaire qui apparaissait figée dans la peinture. Son œil droit de combattant, perdu, était masqué par un morceau de tissus, mais le regard du guerrier n'était pas pour autant moins féroce et conciliant à la fois.

\- Dites-donc, il n'avait pas l'air commode, celui-là, commenta Dark Avenger pour briser le silence pesant. On sait qui c'est ?

* Je l'ignore. Mais cette information est sans doute notée quelque part. Étant donnée la taille de cette peinture, le cartouche comprenant le nom de l'artiste et le titre donné à son œuvre est peut-être à quelques mètres de là où nous sommes.

Durant de longues minutes, les deux joueurs portèrent toute leur attention à la peinture, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd brise le silence de la grotte.

D'un bond, le réactif Tony sauta, escaladant les structures rocheuses, la tenture entre les dents, et la repositionna du mieux possible en haut du cadre plaqué de feuilles d'or, tandis que Dark Avenger s'enfonçait dans un creux de la paroi. Silencieusement, le Smourbiff le rejoignit, et ils surveillèrent l'arrivée inopinée. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'Aegolius et d'Ardea, qui venaient de se connecter non loin.

\- Nous voici, appela l'archer en voyant le Smourbiff venir l'accueillir. Tiens, vous êtes là aussi, déserteur !

\- Encore désolé d'avoir dû partir si précipitamment, hier. C'était strictement professionnel, je vous assure.

\- J'espère bien que vous ne nous avez pas laissé en plan pour une tarte qui cramait au four, plaisanta Aegolius. Sinon, ils ne sont toujours pas là, les deux autres ?

* Sans doute ne tarderont-ils pas, supposa Tony.

\- D'ailleurs, les voilà qui arrivent, remarqua Ardea en désignant les retardataires.

Le groupe réuni, le Smourbiff retira la tenture, dévoilant une fois de plus la peinture de l'homme des anciens Âges d'Olydri.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est censé nous apprendre ?

\- Sachez, archer, dit une voix gutturale alors que Tony s'apprêtait à répondre, que cet homme, ce guerrier, ce héros, nous permet à tous d'exister aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?! pesta l'intéressé en faisant volte-face, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

\- Vous devez être bien courageux, aventuriers, pour parcourir ces grottes sans savoir ce qu'elles renferment, poursuivit le PNJ qui venait d'apparaître. Ces cavités sont un repaire de choix pour les Pÿrahs. Qu'Ark'hen prenne soin des âmes de ceux dont le courage a failli. Depuis le temps que j'erre en ces lieux, je puis vous affirmer que je n'ai pas vu d'étrangers depuis fort longtemps.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? s'informa la prêtresse.

\- Noble dame, je suis né en ces lieux et ai pour mission d'y rester jusqu'à ma mort, qu'elle soit naturelle ou non.

* Et, quelle est votre mission ?

\- Ah, non ! Toi, le Smourbiff, si tu nous fais faire une quête inutile qui nous met encore les trois factions sur le dos, tu te fourres la patte dans l’œil jusqu'à l'épaule, parbleu !

* Bien, mais malgré tout, avant de nous précipiter à refuser une quête, savez-vous dans ce cas comment sortir d'ici ?

\- Il n'existe aucune issue, Messires. Le passage que vous avez emprunté a, hélas, vite fait d'être bouché par la pluie et la boue.

\- Sacrebleu ! Mais creusons, cherchons la surface, parbleu !

\- Par la malepeste ! Baissez d'un ton, ignorant ! Les Pÿrahs de ces galeries ont beau de pas mettre souvent des humains au menu, cela leur arrive parfois, et je ne tiens pas à en faire partie ! Pas aujourd'hui.

* Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire qui est cet homme, sur la peinture ?

\- Mage, cet homme, mon aïeul, a vaincu plus d'ennemis que quiconque. Mais après tant de batailles, aussi victorieuses fussent-elles, il était tellement laid aux yeux de ses soldats qu'ils décidèrent de lui ôter la tête dans son sommeil, et par là même lui ôter la vie. Mais si son corps fut jeté au feu, son âme rôde encore. Et elle rôde, oui, elle rôde dans ces galeries. Mon existence est bien inutile face à celle de mon aïeul. Si vous parvenez à me sacrifier pour rendre à ce héros sa force d'antan, tout Olydri vous en sera reconnaissant.

\- Et quels faits d'armes a-t-il accompli pour mériter le sacrifice de son propre descendant ?

\- Assassin, mon aïeul a vaincu seul des hordes de Sansâmes. Il a combattu aux côtés des Sources, et était présent lors de la défaite de Dörtos.

* Au vu de ses victoires, est-il réellement Olydrien tout comme nous ici ?

\- Smourbiff, vous soulevez un point important. Mon aïeul n'est pas exactement Olydrien comme nous le sommes. Il est un Keosama du Premier Âge d'Olydri. Et, maintenant que vous savez cela, vous ne pouvez reculer face à votre mission, qui est de retrouver mon aïeul.

À ces mots, Tony senti le lourd regard de ses alliés sur son pelage. Une fois de plus, une quête était acceptée sans le complet consentement du groupe.

\- Et si on ne la veut pas, votre mission, parbleu ?

\- Dans ce cas, je serai dans l'obligation de vous laisser aux Pÿrahs, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais votre décision serait d'autant plus désastreuse pour Olydri que vous êtes les seuls à parvenir dans cette grotte depuis des Âges immémoriaux.

\- Bon, puisqu'on n'a pas beaucoup le choix, alors, où est-il, votre aïeul ?

\- Pensez bien que je ne puis vous répondre. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai vu son âme.

* Donc, il pourrait tout aussi bien être définitivement mort ?

\- Non, Smourbiff, non, une âme ne meurt pas. Elle ne peut mourir que si son corps meurt, et encore, pour que les deux entités meurent ensemble, certaines conditions doivent être réunies. Si un corps peut mourir par les armes, il n'en est pas de même pour une âme, le plus souvent du moins. Maintenant, je vous laisse, vous avez une âme à retrouver, Messires.

L'individu leur tira une révérence d'un mouvement de cape, puis parti comme il était venu, mystérieusement.

Les six joueurs se regardèrent, Aegolius poussa un soupir résigné, et après s'être décidé par des mouvements de tête, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des galeries partant et arrivant à la grotte.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, l'obscurité et l'humidité se faisaient plus présentes, et les yeux des Pÿrahs reflétaient la lumière des torches, comme prêts à attaquer le plus faible du groupe. La chute régulière des gouttes d'eau dans les bassins calcaires battait la mesure de la progression. Mais les galeries recelaient de nombreux détours, qui firent perdre au groupe un temps considérable, à force de chercher à s'orienter au mieux dans ce labyrinthe souterrain. Même si Tony, de son instinct de Smourbiff, pouvait éviter ces détours inutiles, ses compagnons de route avaient cessé de l'écouter et de suivre ses conseils, pourtant judicieux, depuis l'acceptation de la quête.


	15. 14. L'âme du Keosama

Au fil de leur progression, le groupe parcourait de nombreux couloirs minéraux, creusés par l'érosion de siècles d'écoulement d'une eau pure, qui jaillirait plus loin à la surface de Syrial. Au détour d'une de ces galeries, ils débouchèrent sur une grotte immense. De prime abord, ils crurent avoir tourné en rond et être revenu à leur point de départ. Mais nulle peinture au mur, nul PNJ apparaissant mystérieusement, nul meuble dans la roche. Seul l'éternel clapotement de l'eau dans les bassins troublait le silence.

Ils décidèrent de visiter le lieu, en quête d'un possible indice indiquant la présence de l'âme recherchée. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait un pas de plus que leur élan fut stoppé net par une nouvelle voix jaillissant de l'antre.

\- Qui donc ose, en ces lieux pénétrer sans notre puissant accord ?

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! vociféra l'inflexible archer en pointant sa dague, décidé à découvrir qui était cette personne.

Alors que jusqu'à présent, l'avancée du groupe était éclairée par leurs torches et les yeux des Pÿrahs, un souffle glacial empli l'espace et chassa toute source de lumière. Tony entreprit de chercher dans la garde confiée par le néogicien d'Erka Arjac Marfor de quoi apporter un semblant d'éclairage. À la première étincelle, il se retrouva face à un corps translucide flottant dans l'air, duquel la tête manquait, tenue par le fantôme sous son bras droit. Ne pouvant retenir un sursaut de frayeur, le Smourbiff lâcha la garde, le plongeant avec son groupe une fois de plus dans l'obscurité oppressante des galeries.

\- Que, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Votre intrusion intolérable ne m'apprend pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes ici, poursuivit d'une forte voix le spectre, tout en rétablissant une faible lumière dans la grotte.

* Nous cherchons une âme, tenta Tony en essayant de n'en dire que le moins possible sur la quête.

\- Une âme ? Une âme, dites-vous ! Peut-être est-ce ma personne que vous cherchez ? continua l'âme en reculant, se montrant de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa prestance, inébranlable malgré les millénaires d'attente dans ces lieux humides.

* Peut-être, essaya le Smourbiff. Pour le savoir, nous devons vous demander qui vous êtes, dit-il en cherchant de l'aide et du soutien dans les regards des joueurs de son groupe.

\- Vous êtes bien trop curieux ! Qui de vous ou de ma personne doit avoir la nécessité d'ouvrir les présentations ?

* Vu comment vous posez la question, je suppose qu'il nous est demandé de répondre les premiers, s'inclina Tony devant l'importance du spectre, qui les regardait de haut, imposant dans la grotte. Nous sommes six voyageurs et sommes arrivés en ces lieux sans y être préparés. Nous avons rencontré un homme, qui nous a confié la mission de retrouver une âme de sa famille.

\- Oh, pitié, achevez-moi si je dois rester là, soupira Aegolius.

\- Que se passe-t-il enfin ? chercha sa compagne.

\- Sacrebleu ! Il se passe que nous sommes perdus dans un dédale souterrain, que nous crapahutons depuis trois heures, et que dans le premier grand espace dans lequel nous arrivons, un fantôme nous accueille et nous voilà résignés à faire les présentations ! À part ça, on cherche à rester role-play. Continuez à taper la causette, allez-y ! De toutes façons, si la conversation traîne, on peut tout autant capturer ce satané ectoplasme et trouver le moyen de retrouver le type de tout à l'heure pour lui demander si c'est son aïeul, le Keosama machin-truc sans qui nous n'existerions pas !

\- Qu'ouïe-je, vous êtes à la recherche d'un Keosama, répéta le spectre en prenant de la hauteur avant de redescendre. En ce cas, je suis votre homme. Qui vous envoie me chercher ?

\- Bon, maintenant que ça devient intéressant, je prends la conversation en main, décida l'archer en fixant d'un regard noir le Smourbiff. Donc, on connaît pas son nom, mais il paraît qu'il serait votre descendant, et surtout que vous devriez prendre possession de son corps pour retrouver votre puissance d'antan ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Mon descendant, s'il est celui qu'il prétend être, est bien naïf de tenir de tels propos. Plus aucun réceptacle de chair ne peut accueillir mon corps astral. Il n'existe en Olydri qu'un seul et unique objet ayant la capacité de m'héberger jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

\- Parbleu ! De quoi s'agit-il et où est-ce ?

\- Connaissez-vous la Pierre d'Ark'hen ? Ce cristal créé par la Source de la Mort me fut offert suite à mes nombreuses victoires et faits d'armes. La Source considérait que ma mort serait une perte tellement immense pour Olydri qu'elle a conçu ce cristal spécialement pour qu'il serve de réceptacle à mon âme après ma vie. Mais, même si vous la trouvez, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra ?

\- Qu'entendez-vous par ces mots ? interrogea Ardea après un court silence.

\- La Pierre d'Ark'hen n'est utile que si elle est incrustée dans la Fleur de Lys. Mais ne cherchez pas un végétal, car il s'agit d'une rosace d'or pur parcourue des flux de mana des quatre Phénix.

\- En bref, on a encore un item à chercher, s'exaspéra Aegolius. Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas mettre la faute sur le Smourbiff du groupe et sa curiosité handicapante.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, fit le spectre en s'approchant de Tony, je ne connais pas de Smourbiff possédant des membres antérieurs. Par quelle étrange mutation cela s'est-il produit ?

* Euh, et bien, deux alchimistes sont à l'origine de ce que vous appelez mutation, Sire …

\- Sire ? Sire ! Que de qualificatifs qui ne me correspondent pas ! Il n'existe qu'un seul et unique moyen de me nommer : par mon nom ! Vous aurez donc l'obligeance de parler d'Aröwden de Fareothör lorsque vous désirerez faire allusion à ma personne. Mais pour l'heure, si Olydri a besoin de moi, Olydri a besoin de la Pierre d'Ark'hen et de la Fleur de Lys. Depuis le temps que je hante ces lieux, il m'a été donné de retrouver ces objets en ces cavernes. Mais comprenez que ma forme spectrale ne me permette pas d'interagir avec vous et ces lieux. Je n'ai donc pas pu prendre possession du cristal comme la Source l'espérait. À vous donc de le retrouver et de me l'apporter. D'autant que le cristal est scellé par un sortilège qu'il convient de briser avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Si vous avez déjà retrouvé la Pierre, alors, peut-être pourriez-vous nous guider à elle, tenta Papy PK, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à traverser à l'aveugle ces grottes une fois de plus.

\- Vieil homme, seriez-vous à ce point terrassé par la fatigue qu'il vous est impossible de chercher et surtout trouver de quoi sauver votre patrie, Olydri ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, nous ne sommes que depuis hier dans ces grottes que nous ne connaissons pas, et s'il nous arrivait de nous perdre et de ne pas vous retrouver, l'issue de notre recherche risquerait d'être des plus funestes pour Olydri. Aussi, vous qui hantez ces lieux depuis des siècles, et donc connaissez la localisation de la Pierre d'Ark'hen et de la Fleur de Lys, pourriez avoir cette clairvoyance de nous aider pour sauver notre patrie, qui était, est et sera toujours la vôtre.

\- Vous me flattez, je le sens. Malgré tout, vos arguments sont valables et il serait inadmissible que vous vous perdiez. Je suis un homme de parole et je le jure au nom de Fargöth, je vous aiderai !

Dès que cette décision fut prise par le dénommé Aröwden de Fareothör, la marche du groupe reprit, talonnant ce spectre, qui tenait sa tête toujours sous son bras, tournée vers les joueurs, les surveillant de son œil gauche.

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention du Keosama, Aegolius se pencha vers le doyen du groupe et lui glissa :

\- Dites, vieux, bien joué, le coup de le faire nous aider de son plein gré. Moi je serai pas reparti dans ce dédale seul, parbleu !


	16. 15. Pierre de Mort et Fleur de Vie

Aidée par le spectre du héros du Premier Âge d'Olydri, l'avancée du groupe se fit de bon train, qui arriva d'ailleurs rapidement à une impasse formée par une cloison de pierres sèches. Grâce à son corps immatériel, Aröwden de Fareothör passa ce mur sans effort, laissant les joueurs seuls.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Il vient de partir ce … Sacrebleu ! pesta violemment l'archer en retenant difficilement un juron des plus grossiers. Et toi, le Smourbiff, tu vas où comme ça ?

Tony, à quatre pattes et reniflant discrètement les roches, commençait à gratter entre deux à l'aide de ses griffes et d'une dague, jusqu'à déloger un pavé, ce qui lui permit de passer aisément de l'autre côté de ce mur qui se révélait peu épais.

\- Vous, pourquoi rester là, si vous êtes si pressés, lança le spectre en faisait repasser sa tête dans le mur.

\- Figurez-vous qu'on a un peu de mal à passer, répliqua Aegolius. On n’est pas morts, nous !

\- Si ce n'est qu'une question de vie ou de mort, cela peut d'arranger …

\- Euh, non non non, rattrapa Dark Avenger, pressentant comme un piège. Si c'est pour qu'en ressuscitant on se retrouve au cimetière à la surface, autant faire demi-tour. D'ailleurs, Tony, qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ?

* Et bien, c'est assez troublant, car la pièce semble vide.

\- Mais, quelle pièce, enfin ? On ne voit rien, nous !

\- Aegolius, calme-toi ! J'ignore dans quelle mesure ce mur est fragile, fin, et si le Smourbiff l'a fragilisé, mais je vais tenter d'envoyer une boule de mana, ou quelque chose qui pourrait faire bouger ces satanées pierres.

Selon ce qu'elle venait de dire et dans une harmonieuse danse de doigts, Ardea prépara à l'extrémité de sa baguette un fil de mana qu'elle modula en une boule de la taille d'un ballon de Fluxball. Dès que le projectile fut prêt, et que Tony se fut écarté, l'amas de mana alla frapper le mur, désarçonnant quelques pierres qui partirent rouler aux pieds des joueurs et dans la pièce dans laquelle le Smourbiff les attendait. Le reste du mur, ballant, fut retiré à coup de mains et de jambes, au risque de devoir se soigner les pieds.

Au fur et à mesure que l'espace ainsi créé s'agrandissait, la vue sur la salle découverte n'en était que plus majestueuse.

On eut dit une salle digne d'un palais, immense tant en largeur, qu'en longueur, qu'en hauteur. Pour maintenir le plafond en place, des alignements parfaits de colonnes sculptées selon les codes sobres mais raffinés du Premier Âge se tenaient droits. La cavité, au contraire des nombreuses galeries et espaces rencontrés jusqu'à présent par le groupe et leur guide spectral, était sèche. Aucune humidité ne venait apporter moisissures, ou n'attirait d'animaux en mal de proie. Un large couloir cerné des colonnes menait droit à un autel, sur lequel étaient posés la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys.

\- Trop facile, lâcha Aegolius en s'avançant malgré tout. Il y a forcément un truc.

Le reste du groupe le suivait, l’archer comme un éclaireur dans cette pièce qui s'avérait presque vide.

Une colonne fut passée, puis deux, puis dix, vingt. Un cliquetis. Plus un pas, on tendit l'oreille. Rien. A priori. Tony fit un pas, deux, puis repartit, le museau en alerte.

Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'autel. Tony s'avança encore, doubla l'archer, qui, méfiant, préférait attendre et vérifier avant de repartir. Choix judicieux, puisqu’après quelques arrêts, le Smourbiff s'effondra, raide. Un chuintement, long et aigu se fit entendre. Ardea et Précieux, manipulant leurs flux de mana, formèrent un bouclier étanche.

\- Des gaz. Sacrebleu ! En plus, je l'avais dit que c'était trop beau, trop propre pour ne rien cacher. Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, demanda Aegolius en désignant Tony. Trop intrépide. Trop intrépide et trop curieux, celui-là.

* Je vais le chercher, écrivit le mage, scindant son bouclier protecteur de celui de la prêtresse.

Le Smourbiff à l'abri, tous attendirent, guettant le moindre signe de vie.

\- Dites, votre ami peut attendre. Olydri est bien plus important et ce que je vous ai amené chercher est tout près, rappela Aröwden de Fareothör, imprégnant de son corps astral les boucliers.

Voyant que les joueurs ne réagissaient pas à son rappel, le spectre prit de la hauteur dans l'immense grotte et reprit en ces termes :

\- S'attarder à attendre un réveil impossible constitue une faiblesse qui de mon temps aurait été punie telle une trahison de la plus haute importance. Que les flots de Nereïde aient raison de vos actes !

Sa voix avait pris un ton grave, qui fit trembler colonnades et plafond. Sans prévenir, Ardea fila d'un bond, s'échappant de son bouclier protecteur, pour se saisir des deux artefacts posés sur l'autel, non sans difficultés, puisque, protégés magiquement, un sort fut nécessaire. Revenue à l'abri des gaz, la prêtresse et l'ensemble de ses compagnons de quête, d'un même mouvement, levèrent la tête dans un signe d'effroi. Le plafond avait cédé. Des centaines de milliers de litres d'eau s'engouffrèrent en à peine une seconde dans un vacarme chaotique.

L'eau. L'eau, suspendue.

Une plume. Une plume qui tombait si lentement que l'on pouvait la suivre du regard. Elle était leste, hypnotique.

Les boucliers étaient comme coupés du monde. Et dedans, près des humains, cette plume, duveteuse, apparue de nulle part. Elle descendit, tranquille, et se posa.

Tony frémit en sentant sur son pelage ce léger bruissement. Repérant son origine, il saisit l'élément de plumage, blanc, d'un blanc laiteux et scintillant. Le Smourbiff entrouvrit les paupières sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Devant lui, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, une forme blanchâtre luminescente en forme de croix pattée semblait retenir les milliards de litres d'eau de mer. Se frottant les yeux, il écarquilla les paupières, cherchant à définir plus distinctement ce qui le sauvait, lui et ses camarades. Tony reconnu la délicate silhouette d'un oiseau, un immense oiseau blanc, semblant un Phénix, scintillant de mille feux et paraissant immobile dans les airs. Croyant un rêve, il se secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses esprits. Son regard se posa sur la plume miraculeuse qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Vaporeuse, blanche aux reflets de sable, voilà ce qui avait éliminé les effets des gaz de la pièce. Le regard du Smourbiff parti autour de lui, puis remarqua l'objet tenu par la prêtresse.

La Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys étaient assemblées, le fantôme d'Aröwden de Fareothör semblait avoir disparu. Ardea quant à elle, était entourée d'une aura brumeuse, d'un léger vert.

L'alliance entre la Vie et la Mort. L'Infini.

Par l'artefact que la prêtresse tenait, l'âme du Keosama lui offrait la force de générer ce bouclier d'énergie salvateur, ajouté à la protection de la Source de l'Infini, Sin. Son regard fixait l'eau, et on pouvait deviner la vive teinte rouge du peuple du Premier Âge que ses pupilles arboraient alors.

Baissant la tête, elle vit les gaz qui opacifiaient la pièce, qui, en tombant lourdement, tapissaient le sol d'un nuage grisâtre. Levant les bras vers les hauteurs de la salle, le Keosama qui était en elle via l'artefact murmura des incantations dont les joueurs du Quatrième Âge ne purent saisir le sens.

Après quelques instants d'attente, et d'incompréhension, le double bouclier de protection se souleva, entraînant le groupe.

Tous s'élevaient. La voûte aux formes d'oiseau s'approchait. Tous préparaient le choc, se couvrant naïvement la tête de leurs mains. Ardea, toujours concentrée, visait l'ouverture provoquée par Aröwden de Fareothör.

L'eau. L'eau, traversée.

Les boucliers s'enfonçaient sans effort. En un rien de temps, l'obscurité habituelle des cavernes fit place à la lumière rougeoyante de l'après-midi. La sphère d'énergie protectrice s'éleva encore vers le ciel, si bien que les joueurs, regardant sous eux, pouvaient admirer le tourbillon d'eau de mer qui s'engouffrait précipitamment dans la grotte, comme rattrapant son retard. Aussi longtemps qu'il fut possible de maintenir la sphère en hauteur, les regards restaient rivés vers le gouffre. En à peine quelques secondes, l'eau avait pris possession de l'antre et la côte lointaine semblait s'être approchée.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Ardea pour déplacer la sphère vers la terre.

Le sol humide et frais par l'heure tardive fit frissonner le Smourbiff à l'atterrissage, d'autant qu'il était encore engourdi, depuis que la mésaventure des gaz l'eut rendu inconscient. Rassuré de se savoir sain et sauf, il reposa sa tête endolorie sur le sable, exténué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour coller au fil de l'histoire, je vous mets trois chapitres aujourd'hui ^^  
> Concours de circonstance IRL, je ne pourrai pas publier demain (22-07) donc les prochains chapitres seront dans deux jours! Stay tuned!


	17. 16. Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Découvrons plus en détails des pans de la vie du Keosama Aröwden de Fareothör...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, préparez-vous à la cascade de cinématiques! Comme précédemment, elles sont en italique.

Le noir. Le silence. Une légère brise parfumée emplissait les naseaux du Smourbiff. Il se sentait flotter dans la tiédeur et la douceur de draps. Il se réveillait paisiblement, l'esprit encore embrumé par la veille. Ses fines paupières battaient légèrement, s’entrouvraient en soubresauts. Devant, un nuage blanc, contrasté par deux tâches sombres. Tandis qu'il reprenait connaissance, et que sa vue se faisait plus nette, il discerna deux silhouettes, assises. L'une d'entre elles se leva, s'approchant du lit, et posa une main fraîche sur le front fiévreux du convalescent, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson. Papillonnant des paupières, le Smourbiff reconnu Ardea, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il était entre de bonnes mains, en sécurité.

Quelques instants plus tard, assis sur le lit, il se remémorait le Phénix blanc les protégeant, l'eau, cette eau, dévastatrice, s'engouffrant dans la cavité, ce sable humide sous son pelage, sur la plage de Syrial. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il était entouré d'amis, et était sain et sauf.

Dès qu'il fut en état de réagir convenablement, il fut placé sur une confortable chaise roulante, en cuir de Pikouaïs, qui avait l'avantage d'être à la taille du Smourbiff. En peu de temps, il put reparler, alors que les péripéties de la veille l'avaient rendu momentanément aphone.

* Pourquoi Dark Avenger, Papy PK et Précieux ne sont-ils pas avec nous ?

\- Euh, et bien, commença à vouloir répondre Aegolius, pris de court par la question, c'est-à-dire que, après notre arrivée sur la plage, tu t'es évanoui. Pfiouh, d'un coup. Du coup, il a été décidé que tu serais amené dans un lieu où tu pourrais te rétablir convenablement. Le soucis, c'est qu'après nous avoir sortis de la grotte, Ardea n'avait presque plus de mana. La décision a été difficile à prendre, mais tes amis de la Coalition, moins amochés que nous, ont préféré rejoindre Hélinor à pieds, tandis que nous nous sommes téléportés ici, dans les Montagnes de Galaé. Peut-être l'ignorais-tu, mais les Gagnetorith y ont installé une station thermale le long d'une source chaude. Et bien que leur intérêt soit financier, le service rendu est de qualité. Nous sommes dans l'aile réservée à l'Ordre. Estime-toi heureux, on a eu du mal à te faire entrer.

\- Ne soit pas si sec, Aegolius, le reprit Ardea. Il vient à peine de se réveiller. Comment te sens-tu, Tony ?

* Encore un peu secoué. Mais, la quête est-elle finie ?

\- Pas exactement, non, poursuivit la prêtresse. À notre arrivée ici, l'artefact a généré une pierre de souvenir pour le final de la quête. Tes amis ne sont pas encore au courant. Même si nous sommes désormais en sécurité, ta prise en charge a été si rapide que nous n'avons pas encore pu prendre connaissance de la pierre. Te sens-tu assez en forme pour que nous regardions ensemble de quoi il retourne ?

* J'en doute. Mais ma curiosité me pousse à répondre que je souhaite effectivement savoir quel secret millénaire est renfermé dans cette pierre de souvenir.

\- Soit.

Suite à la réponse de Tony, Ardea plaça la pierre en question sur la table jouxtant le lit, et tous trois plongèrent dans les souvenirs qui y étaient contenus.

_Une salle de palais. Dehors, des météores de faible taille martelaient le sol en feu, d'où coulait une lave de désolation. Le bâtiment imposant semblait coupé de cette réalité déchaînée. Tout y était luxueux, lumineux._

_Le maître des lieux s'approcha d'un bureau taillé à même un fémur de Grand Dragon Noir de Fosphörgos. Ténébreux, sa cape d'un rouge rubis le masquait, le pan droit rabattu sur l'épaule gauche. Son front était ceint d'une lanière décorée de perles, et des griffes et crocs d’innombrables adversaires. Se retournant, il montra alors un visage empli de cicatrices et de blessures, aux quelques coins de peau mat encore visibles, entourant un regard borgne d'un rouge féroce. Un Keosama. Il agrippait dans sa main droite une lourde épée, à la garde minutieusement taillée, et tenait en joue un adversaire qui n'était pas moins impressionnant._

_En face se tenait un autre Keosama, en puissante armure noire de néant. Il n'avait aucune arme, juste son habilité au combat à mains nues. Tranchait avec cet aperçu sombre son pendentif, lumineux, éclairant la pièce d'un halo blanchâtre._

_\- La Pierre des Âges, Morken, vous avez mis la main sur la Pierre des Âges. Félicitations, commença le Keosama balafré en baissant son épée vers le sol. Mais pensez-vous sincèrement qu'Aqualis, qui vous a vu naître et grandir, mérite le sort que vous lui réservez ?_

_\- Le Néant est près et Dörtos attend son règne sur Olydri. Ce n'est pas un mortel tel que toi qui m'arrêtera, Aröwden de Fareothör. Les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort t'ont donné leur confiance pour défendre Aqualis, cité des Keosamas, mais la puissance de Dörtos à laquelle s'ajoute la puissance de la Pierre des Âges sauront t'écraser comme un insecte._

_\- Vous détenez la Pierre des Âges. Je ne saurais vaincre un tel adversaire. Mais le règne de Dörtos est loin de commencer. J'en donne ma parole à Lys, Source de la Vie et Ark'hen, source de la Mort._

_À ces mots, Aröwden de Fareothör planta son épée dans le sol en baissant la tête, marmonnant une incantation séculaire, puis, relevant le regard vers Morken, déploya toute sa fureur militaire en ces mots :_

_Ennemi de la Vie, ennemi de la Mort,_

_J'ordonne aux âmes des tréfonds d'Olydri_

_De mourir pour le salut du peuple Keosama !_

_\- Cela n'a aucun effet sur moi !_

_\- Vous contrez mes attaques ! Cette furie n'a jamais laissé qui que ce soit indemne ! Mais soyez patient, il m'a été donné d'en trouver plus d'une !_

_Se repositionnant, Aröwden de Fareothör, évitant les morceaux de plafond détachés par la furie, reprit sa concentration, tandis que son adversaire se préparait à parer l'attaque._

_Mourrez, mourrez, vil félon,_

_Que les astres d'Arturis détruisent votre fief et votre peuple,_

_Subissez à jamais les affres du temps !_

_Morken, visiblement à terre, peinait à s'extirper de sous un pan de plafond en granit. La chaîne du pendentif s'était brisée, mais le fragment de la Pierre des Âges était toujours tenu fermement par le Keosama corrompu par le Néant._

_\- Que je meure ou non, le règne de Dörtos approche irrémédiablement. Rien ne peut être fait pour contrer cela._

_\- Certes. Mais en attendant, votre malédiction abattue sur Aqualis cessera dès que vous n'aurez plus cette pierre en main !_

_Le Keosama, dans le devoir de récupérer le fragment de Pierre des Âges pour le salut de son peuple, trancha les mains de Morken, puis se saisit de l'artefact. Les années et les siècles rattrapèrent le corrompu en si peu de temps qu'il finit en poussière sur le sol du palais. Aröwden de Fareothör s'éloigna du cadavre farineux, se dirigeant vers les immenses baies donnant sur la cité en ruine d'Aqualis. Le regard tourné vers son poing qu'il ouvrit lui fit découvrir le fragment. Il ne put retenir un léger rire de satisfaction, avant de tirer son épée vers le ciel, dans un cri victorieux._

_\- Aqualis est sauvé !!! Morken, vil félon à la botte du Néant, n'est plus de ce monde !_

_Se reprenant, il ferma de moitié les paupières, scrutant l'horizon aquatique, avant de poursuivre, sur un ton plus calme._

_\- Aqualis est sauvé ! Morken est mort. Mais personne ne le saura. Avec le mal qu'il a fait à son peuple de naissance, pourquoi le laisser tranquille dans la mort ? Personne sur Olydri tout entier ne saura que Morken a rejoint Ark'hen. Il n'y a plus de corps. Que cette poussière de Néant rende infertile les coteaux de nos ennemis ! Et qu'Aqualis retrouve son éclat d’antan ! Trop de conflits ont fragilisé l’œuvre de Fargöth._

_Savourant sa victoire, le Keosama se retira hors de la pièce, laissant le carnage du Néant prendre fin dans la ville. Les habitants se sauront sauvés par le guerrier, mais pour autant, ignoreront la mort de leur ennemi._

_Derrière lui, le tas poussiéreux qui fut son adversaire tourbillonna en un petit cyclone, et dans un éclair foudroyant la pièce, disparu._

\- Bon sang, dites donc, sacrebleu ! Ça, ça promet du lourd ! Un Keosama corrompu par le Néant, que depuis toujours on pense immortel grâce à la Pierre des Âges, et bien !

\- Oui, on a compris, Aegolius, Morken est mort, visiblement. Au contraire de tout ce qui a pu nous être dit.

\- Au moins, ça, c'est un évent en moins.

* Pas forcément. Avez-vous la disparition de son corps ? Comme happé.

\- Et, parbleu, par quoi ?

* Pensez bien que je l'ignore. Mais, ici, y a-t-il une bibliothèque ?

\- Euh, et bien, sans doute, oui. Ne dis rien, tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

* Effectivement, Ardea, ce ne serait pas de refus.

La bibliothèque de la station thermale était immense, creusée à même la montagne. Les étagères s'étendaient à perte de vue dans les hauteurs, tant il fallait de place pour les milliers de textes écrits entreposés. L'unique source de lumière provenait d'une large terrasse de marbre donnant une vue imprenable sur la vallée, dans laquelle coulait le ruisseau issu de la source, cette même source qui avait incitée les Gagnetoriths à s'établir dans ce lieu difficile d'accès.

Les uniques avatars qui arpentaient ce lieu froid et morne étaient en piteux état, et comme Tony, étaient aux palais pour les soins prodigués. Seuls les quelques Gagnetoriths qui cherchaient des ouvrages parmi les étagères apportaient de la vie, malgré la discrète présence de bibliothécaires voûtés, chauves et rasés de près, vêtus d'amples vêtements marrons, telles des bures monastiques.

Celui qui accueillit le trio de joueurs dans ce temple de silence avait la peau du visage si blanche que l'on aurait cru qu'il se l'était plongé dans un pot de farine. Ses mains squelettiques désignèrent une table de pierre nue, à laquelle il fut demandé de s’asseoir.

\- Au fait, Tony, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ici ? chuchota Aegolius au Smourbiff alors qu'il venait de positionner son siège roulant auprès de la table.

* Le récit de la pierre de souvenir nous a appris quelque chose de très important. Morken, Olydri tout entier, et peut-être même les Sources elles-mêmes, le pensent vivant, profitant de son immortalité prodiguée par la Pierre des Âges. Alors que nous savons désormais qu'il est mort, tué par le guerrier Keosama dont nous avons sauvé l'âme dans la grotte. Cela m'étonnerait fortement que rien n’ait jamais rapporté ceci, même un scribe inconnu qui ne fut jamais lu.

\- Et même si tu trouvais des réponses ici, qu'en ferais-tu ? Qui te dit que ce que tu trouveras sera ce que tu cherches et non quelque chose que tu aurais préféré ne jamais savoir ?

* Justement, je l'ignore. C'est pour cela que nous devons chercher. Et puis, quelques soient nos trouvailles, avec un peu de chance, nous saurons quoi faire de l'artefact que nous avons récupéré dans la grotte. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- En sécurité. Calme-toi, il ne craint rien. Nous l'avons mis en sûreté dans un des coffres du palais Gagnetorith. Leurs serrures sont les plus sûres de tout Olydri.

\- Bon, parbleu ! C'est pas le tout, mais quel type d'ouvrage penses-tu qu'il serait le mieux de chercher en premier ?

* Des récits, des histoires, des légendes. Tant que les légendes ne sont pas prises au sérieux, elles paraissent pour toujours fausses et dénuées de vérité. C'est ce qu'Olydri a pu expérimenter avec Sourcelame. Or, cette légende-ci était véridique, et parfaitement réelle. Donc, si la mort de Morken est connue en tant que légende et que personne n'y a jamais prêté attention, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'a jamais existé.

\- Et, quelle époque ? Je doute que des scribes récents aient écrit dessus.

* En effet, je pensais évident qu'il fallait chercher dans les œuvres contemporaines à Aröwden de Fareothör. Si la légende avait été retranscrite, nous aurions pu en avoir connaissance. Ainsi que d'autres Olydriens.

\- Bon, au moins, tu as une idée d’où ça pourrait être ?

* Vers les murs de pierre et la montagne. Souvent, les textes les plus anciens y sont entreposés, dans l'ombre, pour privilégier les meilleures places pour les œuvres récentes.

Le mur était froid, humide. Il n'y avait que la magie de Syrial et des alchimistes de la station qui empêchaient les moisissures de s'installant parmi les centaines de vélins reliés à la main des siècles auparavant. Les feuillets s'entassaient, certains en piles ordonnées sur des étagères, d'autres en tas presque jetés à même le sol.


	18. 17. Prophéties

\- Que cherchez-vous ?

La voix était sortie de nulle part. Se relevant de l'étagère sur laquelle il s'était penché, Aegolius se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le bibliothécaire qui les avait guidé auparavant.

* Euh, et bien, monsieur, savez-vous où nous pourrions trouvez des textes datant de l'époque des Keosamas ?

\- Des Keosamas ?

Il eut un rire aigu, comme si la question était la plus idiote qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre.

\- Les seuls ouvrages dont nous disposons sur les Keosamas sont des retranscriptions récentes. Et la plupart des textes d'époque n'apportant rien à l'Histoire d'Olydri, pensez bien qu’ils n’ont jamais été réécrits.

\- Parbleu, vous n'auriez pas même un livre sur un certain, hum, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Voilà ! Aröwden de Fareothör ?

\- Ce héros des temps anciens ? Bien sûr. Il doit bien être un des seuls sujets d'écriture de ses contemporains. Exploits par-ci, victoires par-là, reçu par les Sources, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mille fois, se mit à fredonner d'une voix nasillarde le rat de bibliothèque dans des accès de gloussements, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers une étagère sur le point de s'écouler. Voici. C'est le seul endroit de la bibliothèque où vous trouverez ses ouvrages. Car, non content que tout le monde écrive sur lui, ce général d'armée trouvait le temps de sortir sa plume lui aussi. Ce sont les seuls et uniques feuillets dont nous disposons à son sujet.

* Merci …

Tony n'eut même pas le temps de remercier l'être squelettique, que déjà, celui était parti tel un fantôme. Devant lui, l'archer était déjà en train de remuer le tas de feuillets de vélin, avant de transmettre ceux pouvant s'avérer intéressants à la prêtresse, assise non loin.

\- Tenez, en voilà un qui devrait nous convenir. « Du Néant ». Ça s'annonce bien.

\- Le feuillet ressemble à un journal, compléta Ardea en ouvrant l'ouvrage.

* Quelles belles enluminures. Ce n'est pas pour son sens artistique que ce Keosama a été décapité. Tiens, celle-ci, que représente-t-elle ?

\- Attend, j'ai un peu de mal à lire. Je pense que c'est, voilà : Combat contre Morken.

\- Parbleu, c'est ce qu'on a vu dans la Pierre !

* Y a-t-il une légende ?

\- Plus d'une page entière. Voyons voir ce que cela dit.

_ En ce jour de destruction, Morken, allié du Néant, notre ennemi commun, a péri dans les affres de Berenor. Après de trop nombreux siècles d'existence, le traître avait choisi d'attaquer son peuple. Son âge avancé ne lui a apporté que la fragilité de la vieillesse. Sitôt débarrassé du bien des Sources, Loss'Drakor lui fit subir ce que mon peuple, qui fut le sien, a subi par ses actes. Malgré cela, Brokken’kraft a-t-il désormais son âme en sa possession ? Si tel n'est pas le cas, un danger bien pire est à prévoir, à notre grand malheur. Les Mages Noirs du bourreau des Keosamas rôdent encore et toujours sur Keos. Leur présence malsaine effraie les populations, mais qui peut tuer le Néant ? Le bourreau de son peuple pourrait bien vouloir achever sa tâche destructrice. En cela, nos vies à tous seraient en péril. C'est pourquoi, et c'est une attitude que je sais déplorable, je considère de mon devoir d'affirmer aux Keosamas que Morken a réchappé à mon jugement. Le peuple doit garder espoir et croire en un rétablissement durable d'une paix future, et non se reposer sur un décès qui annonce, à n'en pas douter, des milliers de tourments venus des tréfonds d'Olydri. Le Néant ne saurait s'avouer vaincu. Morken mort, nous ne gagnons qu'un combat, pas la guerre. Et encore, cette bataille gagne à être sue perdue. Je compte sur mes précieux appuis à l'Académie d'Aqualis pour que les générations futures sachent que Morken est en fuite, que ce soit sur Olydri ou l'une des quatre-vingt-dix-huit autres lunes habitées d'Arturis. Si le tortionnaire revenait, que l'on sache par le monde qu'il saurait s'être allié pour nous détruire en une seule fois. Et cette fois serait la dernière. Le seul refuge que je connaisse grâce à mon expérience militaire face à un danger tel que celui-ci est la peur. Non pas une terreur qui fige un peuple pour l'éternité, mais une peur saine, qui prévient de la surprise. De la destruction. De la mort. Du Néant. Car tant que l'âme de Dörtos existera, le Néant existera. _

La consternation se lisait aisément sur les visages des joueurs. Depuis le début d'Horizon 1.0, Morken était su mort, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Que, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit Aegolius en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

* Que faire ? Je n'en sais rien. Nous ne savons même pas quoi faire de l'artefact.

\- Là-dessus, je ne vois rien qui corresponde, compléta la prêtresse en tournant les pages du feuillet de vélin. Oh, oups, …

* Je l'ai, lâcha Tony en saisissant la feuille volante qui avait quitté l'ouvrage.

\- Bon sang, pas encore autre chose ! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Bon, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

* Un instant, ce n'est pas la même écriture, et c'est écrit à l'envers. Qui a un miroir ?

\- N'en as-tu pas un dans ta garde multifonction ?

* Peut-être. Où est-elle ? Je l'avais sur moi, s'inquiéta le Smourbiff apeuré en tâtant sa ceinture.

\- Une minute, je l'ai prise sur moi pour que tu ne la perdes pas. Voilà, prend-le ton couteau suisse !

* Merci Aegolius. Alors, oui ! J'ai bien un miroir. Voyons voir ce que cela dit. Tiens, c'est une lettre.

_ À l'attention de Sa Majesté Arenk'thor, Seigneur d'Aqualis par la grâce éternelle des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort, de la part de son humble serviteur, historien en chef du palais de Sa Majesté. _

_ Sire, étant sur Vos ordres sur le front des Montagnes de Lassierra auprès du Général de Vos armées Aröwden de Fareothör, il est de mon devoir de Vous transmettre une information de la plus haute importance. _

_ En effet, Sire, hier à la tombée du jour, un complot a été mené contre Votre serviteur en ces lieux. Étant présent lors de la disparition du héros des Keosamas, je puis vous raconter les faits. _

_ Lors du conseil des officiers, il fut servi à boire du vin provenant des coteaux escarpés des îles de Flosanfin. Mais dès que la première gorgée fut bue, notre regretté général fut pris de spasmes et s'effondra sous nos yeux. Cela ne suffisant pas à sa mort, les conjurés envoyèrent un jeune soldat, un guerrier massif malgré son inexpérience. Le voilà alors qui assène à notre héros trois coups de hache tranchante, sans parvenir à détacher la tête. Sire, je tiens malgré tout à préciser que les colonels tentèrent de s'interposer, mais à moins d'une dizaine contre les puissances magiques conjuguées de chaque membre de Votre armée, leur expérience était, pour notre plus grand malheur, dérisoire et anecdotique. M'étant protégé dans un coffre de chêne, je ne vis le reste de ce jugement hâtif et expéditif que par un trou de serrure poussiéreux. Je Vous prierai donc, Sire, de prendre en considération la difficulté que j'ai eu à survivre au carnage. Car sans être morts, certains officiers furent blessés grièvement. À l'heure actuelle, pendant que je Vous écris, deux de ces courageux hommes de combat sont encore alités. _

_ Malgré tout, nous ignorons quel était le motif des conjurés pour s'en prendre ainsi à Vos braves officiers. Ils semblaient pris d'une rage folle. Ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Le colonel en chef, qui assure l'intérim du camp militaire, a d'ores et déjà entreprit la préparation des châtiments exemplaires pour les conspirateurs. Ainsi, il me fut transmis qu'après leur jugement, certains, ceux considérés les moins coupables, ceux qui ont suivis les stratèges, ne seront condamnés qu'à un an de travaux forcés dans la faille des Arks, dans le but d'extraire le minerai le plus dur et solide pour nos armes. Les comploteurs à la tête du rébellion, quant à eux, subiront une exécution immédiate par noyade dans les flots de la mer. « Longue et douloureuse », comme l'a définie le juge de ce tribunal de guerre en se remémorant la souffrance qu'a dû endurer notre regretté général avant de disparaître aux côtés d'Ark'hen. _

_ Lorsque que des missionnés et moi-même partirent à la rencontre de sa sœur jumelle, que Vous savez ermite dans les Montagnes d'Outretemps, celle-ci ne parut pas surprise. En effet, Sire, Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ses dons de voyance sont réputés dans tout Olydri, ainsi elle a pu apprendre la perte de son frère avant notre venue. La pauvre fille, toute bouleversée, nous a laissé ces quelques mots : _

_ Ils pensaient vous servir, _

_ Sire, _

_ Ils n'ont fait que vous nuire, _

_ Sire. _

_ Aujourd'hui, je meure, demain je renaîtrai _

_ De mes cendres, et jaillirai de cette futaie. _

_ De loin mon Frère me verra, car ici, _

_ En Olydri, _

_ Son âme jamais ne sera perdue. _

_ Et le vin maudit qu'il a bu, _

_ Ne causa pas sa perte _

_ Mais sa renaissance. _

_ Lors de sa redécouverte, _

_ Que tous préparent leur subsistance, _

_ Car le Néant ne saurait tarder _

_ Et n'attend que pour se déchaîner. _

_ À l'heure actuelle, Sire, nous avons recueilli ces vers, mais la fin, le retour annoncé du général Aröwden de Fareothör nous semble à tous, et à notre plus grand malheur, impossible. Leurs corps se sont arrêtés de vivre, nous avons brûlé les chairs, afin qu'aucun animal mal famé ne vienne dégrader la dépouille de ces personnes. Je n'ai pas consenti à ces actes, qui font de nous ces animaux, mais tels furent les ordres du colonel en chef. _

__

_ Je Vous prie d’agréer, Majesté Arenk'thor, Seigneur d'Aqualis par la grâce éternelle des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort, mes plus humbles salutations à Votre égard. _

_ Votre serviteur. _

Cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop. Aegolius, qui déjà s'impatientait, se leva d'un bond dès que la cinématique représentant l'historien fut finie, et parti à grand pas dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

\- Enfin, mon ami, calme-toi ! Nous avons presque toutes les pièces du puzzle, cria Ardea en tentant de rattraper son époux, et poussant Tony sur son fauteuil.

\- Non, non, et non ! Sacrebleu ! Dès qu'une quête semble presque finie, il faut qu'une autre vienne encore ! Quand pourrait-on avoir un peu de temps à soi ?!

\- Mais enfin, au contraire, tout s'éclaire ! Attends-moi, bon sang ! Morken est mort, d'accord, …

\- Tiens, tu fais des rimes, toi aussi ?

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, veux-tu ! Mais son corps a disparu étrangement. Après, on a connaissance de la mort d'Aröwden de Fareothör, par des soldats pris d'une rage folle, si je cite la cinématique. Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange, tant de ressemblance ?

\- Quelles ressemblances, voyons ?

\- Voilà ma théorie : Aröwden de Fareothör a été tué par ses soldats sous l'emprise du Néant, car le corps de Morken a été récupéré par sa faction d'adoption. Depuis longtemps, les Mages Noirs rôdent en Olydri pour nous faire croire que Morken est encore en vie, alors qu'ils savent que c'est faux. Volontairement ou non, ils suivent la stratégie d'Aröwden de Fareothör de faire ignorer au monde la mort de Morken. Or, on sait surtout que Morken veut Olydri tout entier, veut asservir Olydri, et même s'il a prêté allégeance au Néant, veut le chaos sur Olydri, pour ainsi dire. Depuis des siècles de guerres entre les factions, le Néant a pu observer comment nous nous entre-déchirions de l'intérieur. Alors, à la mort de Dörtos, il devait bien rester quelques rares adeptes du Néant réfugiés je ne sais où. Ceux-ci, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ont pu inculquer aux PNJ que nous avons rencontrés, tu sais, ceux qui ont donnés les quêtes des bombardements, et bien, leur inculquer ces quêtes, en quelque sorte. Les PNJ, avec d'eux-mêmes un profond désir de vengeance envers leurs anciennes factions respectives, ont été manipulés pour nous donner de telles quêtes. Si je ne me trompe pas, sans le Néant, peut-être n'aurions-nous pas eu de bombardement, mais une quête avec moins de répercussions sur le long terme. Ai-je été assez claire ?

\- Euh, pas du tout !

\- Si ma théorie est la bonne, alors ces deux quêtes sont liées.

\- Tu veux dire … Aröwden de Fareothör et les bombardements ? Quelles seraient tes preuves pour affirmer cela ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai pas de preuves, juste des suppositions. Mais pour que ces deux quêtes se suivent si rapidement, il y a sans doute un lien.

\- Ou une simple coïncidence. Vu l'importance des deux quêtes, si ce que tu avances n'est pas fondé, ça pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous continuions à chercher un possible lien.

\- Attend, tu me dis ça comme ça, viens on va chercher un lien entre deux quêtes ? Non, mais, vu tout ce qui s'est enchaîné dernièrement, on peut peut-être faire une pause, non !

\- Non, j'ai besoin de savoir. Et puis, toi qui depuis toujours cherches la bagarre, toi qui nous as fait PK, tu veux faire une pause ! Et bien, vas-y, va sur la terrasse, prend le soleil, que sais-je ? Moi, je vais chercher des preuves avec Tony.

* Mais, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?

\- Non, répondirent sèchement et d'une seule voix les partisans de l'Ordre.

* Mais, …

\- Non, c'est non. Tu viens chercher des infos avec moi. À moins que tu ne préfères rester avec Aegolius.

\- Et puis, tant qu'on est là, ton couteau suisse, là, il n’aurait pas la preuve tant espérée, non ? Qu'on en finisse !

* Euh, et bien, voyons voir.

Sous les regards durs de l'archer et de la prêtresse, le pauvre Smourbiff faisait tâtonner ses pattes sur la garde technologique. En évitant les accros déjà connus, il découvrit tour à tour la présence d'une arbalète miniature, des couverts rouillés, et enfin, d'un étrange parchemin à moitié déchiré, avec l'écriture profondément technologique d'Arjac Marfor, griffonnée à la va-vite.

_ J'ignore ce qui m'arrive. Depuis quelques temps, à Verte Feuille, on me rapporte que j'ai des absences, de plus en plus fréquentes. Quand je demande à mes amis s'il m'arrive de parler pendant ces absences, ils me répondent que je semble louer un être invisible, un Keosama, si l'on en croit ce que je suis censé dire. Mais si je cherchais au plus profond de moi, ce n'est pas cette image que je retiens, mais celle comme d'un être nuageux, sombre, vêtu d'une armure de cuir luisant de sang. Et puis ces mots, dans des sifflements infernaux : « Néant, viens à lui, Néant, viens à moi ». Je n'en ai pas le sens, tout me semble plus flou quand j'essaye de me souvenir. Plus ces absences sont nombreuses, plus je sens que j'effraie mes amis. J'ai tenté de me refaire une vie en communauté, mais peut-être ceci ne lui réussit-il pas. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis quand il me perd dans ce subconscient inconnu. De temps en temps, je me vois bouger dans les arbres, comme mon ombre, silencieusement. Il ne sait qui il est, mais je vois ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas, il ne sait pas, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il lui arrive. Non, je me perds, il n'existe pas, moi qu'en sais-je ? _

\- Et, dites, votre néogicien, il n'a pas l'air bien frais ! Il ne sait même pas qui il est, et se trompe dans les pronoms ! Ou alors c'est le développeur qui a bu avant d'écrire la cinématique.

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin ! C'est la preuve que ce PNJ a été pris pour cible par le Néant. Il a des troubles psychologiques, ça vient sans doute de là.

* Mais enfin, Arjac Marfor était en parfaite santé quand nous l'avons rencontré. C'est impossible !

\- C'est pourtant la seule option logique. Et puis, Dörtos était déjà vaincu quand tu l'as rencontré. Tu as bien pu lire son texte, il ne sait plus qui il est. Il s'est éloigné de la civilisation pour vivre en ermite. Alors, ces absences se sont moins fait sentir. Mais le message de la quête était inculqué, il ne manquait que votre passage, ainsi que le nôtre chez le PNJ qui nous a donné notre quête.

\- Ouais, tiens, d'ailleurs, ton groupe et toi avez fait Dunkil, nous, Touratroce, mais, pour l'Ordre ?

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être le saurons-nous bientôt.

* Euh, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes posé cette question, un arbre en feu avait failli nous tomber dessus… Qu'est-ce que ça va être, cette fois ?

\- Un arbre ? Ah, oui, dans la forêt près de Touratroce. Et bien, pour l'instant, je ne vois rien de mauvais à l'horizon, se moqua gentiment Aegolius, mimant une vigie tentant l'apercevoir au plus loin. Venez, maintenant qu'on a trouvé la clé à cette énigme, on va pouvoir enfin se reposer, poursuivit-il en entraînant son épouse et Tony à sa suite vers la terrasse.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque. Là, des colonnades de livres étaient entourées d'escaliers à double hélice, permettant d'avoir accès au maximum d'ouvrages. Plus on avançait dans la cœur de la montagne, plus ces colonnes étaient hautes, afin de recevoir le maximum de lumière extérieure, l'utilisation de bougie se révélant trop dangereuse quant à leur proximité avec les livres.

Le son des pas résonnaient dans la pièce. Un craquement brutal se fit entendre. Tony n'eut pas le temps de gémir que déjà un corps s'étendait face à eux, face contre terre. Se remettant de sa chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, la jeune joueuse impétueuse, qui ressemblait fortement à une néogicienne, tourna rapidement sur elle-même, et, ayant trouvé sa direction, tenta de repartir.

\- Hep, hep, hep, toi, là, attend !

Aegolius l'avait solidement attrapé par le col et la pauvre partisane de l'Empire battait péniblement des jambes à quelques centimètres du sol, essayant désespérément d'échapper à cette poigne de fer.

\- Lâchez-moi, vous ! Ils vont m'attraper !

\- Qui ?

\- Et voilà, trop tard !

\- Mais, pourquoi je peux plus bouger ? Oh, c'est quoi ce bug ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait bouger. Tous semblaient paralysés. Ni Tony, ni Ardea, ni Aegolius, ni la néogicienne ne pouvaient faire le moindre mouvement. En un rien de temps, la bibliothèque avait disparu devant eux.

Quand ils purent redevenir maîtres d'eux-même, la joueuse de l'Empire dû supporter une nouvelle chute inattendue, tandis que chacun reprenait ses esprits en tentant de reconnaître le lieu où ils avaient atterri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'étaient les deux chapitres du jour! A demain pour les deux suivants!  
> Stay tuned!


	19. 18. Réunion de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le monde est petit... y compris en Olydri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerastes dessiné par mes soins. Pour afficher l'image en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer l'illustration sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.
> 
> Sous les traits de la néogicienne, caméo de Tissem, du forum Noob Online! Hello Tissem!

La pièce était sombre et humide, creusée dans la roche. L'unique source de lumière provenait du plafond, un large puits creusé vers la surface, à des lieues de là. Impossible donc de sortir par les airs par cette surface glissante, d'autant que de nombreuses épaisseurs de filets empêchaient toute évasion. De simples banquettes creusées à même la roche permettaient aux joueurs de s'asseoir, ce qui ne fut pas de trop. Les joueurs remarquèrent avec stupeur que toutes leurs armes leur avaient été ôtées.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la lourde porte de pierre ne s’entrouvre, laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

D'un physique athlète, il se tenait droit, la main droite sur le pommeau de son arme, une épée visiblement d'ornement, à la garde finement ornée, la main gauche portant en hauteur une lanterne éclairant faiblement l'espace, et laissant loisir aux joueurs d'observer le nouveau venu.

\- Frérot ! C'est bien toi ? s'étonna Ardea, courant à sa rencontre en reconnaissant l'avatar et son pseudonyme.

\- Ardea, le gracile héron de la famille ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Et bien, à part que nous ignorons pourquoi nous avons été téléportés ici, tout va bien. Et toi ? Toujours avec tes animaux ?

\- Et non, la couleuvre que j'avais récupéré IRL a rendu l'âme. Bon, on ne peut pas dire que mon chien lui a laissé un moment tranquille.

\- Tiens, tiens, sacrebleu ! Ne serait-ce pas le beau parleur de la famille !?

\- Beau parleur ! Tu me flattes, Aegolius. Non, mais je me plais à manier les mots comme un peintre manie les couleurs.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je dis, tu es toujours un fruit !

\- Oh, Aegolius, soit poli, tu sais que mon frère déteste que tu le traites ainsi. Sinon, comment ça va, au palais ?

\- Chut, moins fort ! Olydri n'a pas besoin de savoir que ce que j'exerce In Game, je l'exerce IRL.

\- Ah, parce que tu es avocat In Game ? Impossible ! C'est un métier qui n'existe pas en Olydri, parbleu !

\- Bon, merci pour la confidentialité, beau-frère. Mais oui, du coup, je suis là pour assurer votre défense face à des juges qui, ma foi, ont déjà été difficiles à convaincre.

\- Et, comment fais-tu pour être avocat, puisque ce métier n'existe pas pour les joueurs ?

\- Et bien, je me sers de ton cadeau du dernier Noël. _Le vocabulaire des MMO pour les nuls_ s'est révélé très instructif pour trouver les bon mots face aux PNJ. Ainsi, le plus simplement du monde, je sélectionne les termes exacts et au final, j'arrive à mes fins. Et, comme ça s'est su, ce qui n'était pour moi qu'un jeu me sert parfois pour aider des joueurs à se dépêtrer de situations inextricables face à des PNJ de toutes les sortes. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai jamais été face aux chefs de factions. Excepté à l'instant, pour leur demander de me laisser vous apporter mon aide. Mais pour ne pas te mentir, j'ignorais que tu étais là, ma chère sœurette !

\- Minute papillon, tu as bien parlé des chefs de factions ? coupa Aegolius.

\- Euh, oui. Vous n'aviez pas été informé qu'ils seraient vos juges ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, parbleu !

\- Surtout que c'est d'autant plus inattendu qu'ils se soient réunis sur le territoire de l'Ordre après les tentatives d'assassinats par Lorth Kordigän.

\- La-dessus, je crois pouvoir vous dire que Saryahblööd a demandé l'aide de Sin pour avoir la puissance de contrer le mage, tandis que Keynn Lucans est prêt à lâcher Tabris au moindre signe de danger. Autant dire que la situation est plus que tendue.

\- Par contre, vieux, dis-moi, t'es de la Coalition, pourquoi nous offrirais-tu tes services d'avocat ? C'est quoi le piège ?

\- Aucun piège, rassure-toi. Regarde plutôt dans ma description si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Attends, je vais voir.

\- Pff, la confiance règne, à ce que je vois !

\- Alors : « Cerastes, Paladin de la Coalition, vous aide à sortir de tout problème causé par PNJ. Pour joueurs de toutes factions. 5 crédits la minute. Retrouvez-moi au Palais Gagnetorith des Montagnes de Galaé. » Cerastes ? Tu ne nous aurais pas pris le truc des noms scientifiques pour le pseudo ? C'est quoi comme animal ?

\- Cerastes, et bien, une sous-famille des serpents. Venimeux. Tu sais bien que j'adore ces reptiles. De même que leur prudence notoire. Et que j'adore encore plus ta réaction quand tu viens chez moi !

\- Oh, oui, bon, c'est pas mon truc, ces bestioles-là ! Je préfère encore les Smourbiffs comme Tony, fit Aegolius dans un mouvement de dégoût avant de montrer l'intéressé.

Alors qu'il s'était endormi, Tony se réveilla en sursaut, prenant le temps de dévisager le frère de la prêtresse.

Il était vêtu d'une longue toge sombre satinée de pourpre lui descendant aux chevilles. Sur ses épaules reposait un épais pan de fourrure blanche s'arrêtant aux hanches. Son visage était semblable à celui de sa sœur, version masculine. En cela, sa chevelure sombre et bouclée lui arrivait aux épaules. Son regard conciliant et rieur montrait un homme calme, serein et joyeux. Il portait une moustache épaisse, dont le frisottis était magnifiquement entretenu. Sa barbe faisait un pic sous le menton, mais était plus rase sur le bas des joues, jusqu'aux oreilles. Son col blanc rabattu semblait tout droit sorti des Trois Mousquetaires, d'autant que la majestueuse garde de son épée rappelait également cette époque.

\- J'ignorais que les Smourbiffs pouvaient devenir des joueurs, reprit Cerastes. C'est inattendu. Et, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, au fait ?

* C'est une longue histoire, et la conjugaison de trois quêtes, apparemment différentes.

\- Tiens, il écrit. Bon. Et quelles étaient ces quêtes ?

\- Nous devions poser des bombes dans des villes de faction ennemie pour venger des PNJ qui ont changé de faction, justement.

\- Et donc, vous aviez tous la même quête, pour des villes de faction différentes. Bien. Rien d'autre que je devrais savoir ?

\- Et bien, vieux, sache qu'Ardea a une théorie qui dépasse l'entendement.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce ?

\- Après ces quêtes, avec Aegolius et Tony, nous avons découvert l'âme d'un Keosama. Un général. Après avoir cherché dans la bibliothèque du palais, …

\- Du palais ?

\- Gagnetorith. Donc, dans la bibliothèque, nous avons trouvé des preuves pouvant expliquer un lien entre cette quête de bombardement et le Néant, via Morken, que notre Keosama avait tué.

\- Tué ? Morken est vivant dans l'Histoire d'Olydri. C'est irréfutable. Donc votre théorie est impossible. Je brise ton rêve ma chère sœur.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui te trompes. Regarde donc, fit-elle en tendant à Cerastes le feuillet d'Aröwden de Fareothör.

\- Attend voir. Alors. Et oui, dites-donc, c'est fou, ça ! Comment tout le monde a pu passer à côté de cette preuve ?! Ah, tu as autre chose ? Alors, une pierre de souvenirs. Que dit-elle ? Mouais, ça ne peut que confirmer ta théorie. Désolé d'avoir douté. Même IRL tu as souvent raison. Bon, votre défense semble assurée. Dans un premier temps, nous expliquerons que ces explosions étaient dues à des fuites de gaz pour Centralis, et mettons, des explosions de barils de poudre mal isolés pour les autres cités. Ils utilisent bien des armes à feu ? Parfait. Ensuite, nous sortirons cette découverte du Keosama. Ça ne peut jouer qu'en notre faveur, et dans le meilleur des cas, ce sera la relaxe assurée ! Pas de poursuite, rien du tout, la vie d'avant ! En revanche, à ce niveau de justice, j'ignore si Olydri fonctionne de la même façon que l'IRL…

* En tout cas, il ne faut pas parler des PNJ. Ils risqueraient de vouloir leur mort. Et nous avions promis à Tärh'Son Mendlence de ne jamais révéler l'existence des hameaux d'Erka, sinon, ils seront tous décimés.

\- Je peux comprendre. Après, c'est vous ou eux. Parler de leur existence serait de la trahison. Ce sera difficile, mais si vous tenez à votre peau, il faudra trahir ces personnes. Pas de ruse. Trahison. Ne pensez qu'à vous. Laissez-les souffrir.

* Mais, c'est horrible pour eux. Et lâche, surtout !

\- Ce n'est pas lâche. C'est la vie et la justice.

* En ce cas, la justice est injuste.

\- Sincèrement, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, Smourbiff.

* Allons aider ces personnes à déménager, à se mettre en sûreté, ou du moins, informons-les.

\- Et comment ? Toutes vos communications avec l'extérieur ont été coupées.

* Les Akzards ! Peut-être pourraient-ils transmettre un message écrit.

\- Possible. Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

* Comme ça !

L'agile Tony, jaillissant de son fauteuil, prit de l'élan et, profitant des épaules des joueurs, bondit jusqu'au filet fermant le puits. Les mailles larges lui permirent de s'installer sur le treillis de cordes mousseuses, avant de préparer les appeaux et d'appeler les reptiles.

\- Pour information, les chef de factions peuvent vous convoquer quand ils le veulent. Dans un jour, comme dans une minute.

* Je fais vite, mais ça dépend aussi des animaux.

Après quelques instants de suspense, le premier reptile passa la tête dans l'ouverture, en prenant soin de ne pas tomber.

\- Maintenant, il faut qu'il envoie le message. Qu'écrivez-vous ?

* Avons été capturés. Chefs de faction bientôt connaître hameaux. Vous devoir fuir. Le Smourbiff PK.

\- C'est noté. Mais on m'a pris mon arc, je ne peux pas l'envoyer, dit Aegolius.

\- Notre compagne de cellule a peut-être la compétence inventeur, et quelque chose pouvant nous aider. Hep, toi ! Hou-hou, AFK ? la réveilla Ardea.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Je suis où ? Oh, non, pas la prison !

\- C'est pas la question, sapristi ! T'as la compétence inventeur, oui ou non, gamine ? Et puis, tu faisais quoi ?

\- Alors, oui, inventeur, et sinon, j'étais sur Tweeter. Ça vous gêne, vieux ?

\- Toi, tu, m'appelles vieux encore une fois, … tu peux déjà te considérer au cimetière, parbleu ! Envoie donc ça à l'Akzard, finit Aegolius en tendant la lettre à la néogicienne apparaissant inexpérimentée.

\- Oh, c'est bon, pépé, j'vais l'faire.

La néogicienne ajusta le parchemin plié sur une fléchette placée dans son gantelet électrifié. Elle visa longuement et tira, droit dans la patte de l'animal qui, muni de sa missive, reparti vers l'ouest.

\- Dis-moi, petite, as-tu entendu qui je suis ? demanda Cerastes.

\- Aucune idée, vieux.

\- Fort bien. Je suis celui qui endosse le rôle d'avocat pour vous tous. Et sais-tu qui seront les juges ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, pépé.

\- Les chefs de faction en personne. Autant dire que si tu pouvais changer de registre de vocabulaire, ce serait mieux pour vous tous. Sauf si tu préfères croupir ici jusqu'à la mort de ton avatar. Pour information, étant donnée l'affaire pour laquelle vous êtes en détention, vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de vous déconnecter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Quoi ! Mais j'ai un partiel de trois heures, demain ! Hors de question que je laisse le jeu tout seul. Et si on était convoqués ?

\- Tu serais considérée comme coupable d'office car n'ayant pas cherché à obtenir une quelconque défense en te présentant face aux juges.

Un grincement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrait dans un chuintement aigu, laissant entrer un garde à l'expression sévère.

\- Les dirigeants vous attendent. Immédiatement.

\- Cette fois, c'est à nous de jouer, lâcha Cerastes en faisant craquer ses doigts, s'avançant vers le couloir extérieur. Suivez-moi. C'est parti !

Les murs froids et humides des couloirs glissaient de moisissures. Seules de rares ouvertures donnant sur la vallée profonde marquaient de lumière ce boyau étroit au bout duquel les juges attendaient. Au sol, par endroits, le pierre fine craquelait et tombait en miettes, rebondissant sur les roches de la montagne. Au-dessous, le vide, donc. Les quelques centaines de mètres séparant la geôle du tribunal paraissaient sans fin. Un virage, puis un autre, on pensait tourner en rond.

\- Ne vous laissez pas abattre par tant de détours, expliqua Cerastes. Ils ont été conçu pour perdre les joueurs. Le but est que, arrivés devant les chefs, vous ne teniez plus debout, en quelque sorte. De tous les cas qu'il m'est arrivé de traiter, ce stratagème a souvent fonctionné, n'en doutez pas.


	20. 19. Procès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit warning qui n'en est pas un: chapitre XL (2k mots ^^) et beaucoup de blabla... Bonne lecture!

La salle dans laquelle les chefs de faction attendaient les condamnés était en ruine. Ils s'étaient réunis là où ils avaient subi les secousses du bombardement de Galaé, et le pan de mur de la montagne perdait des roches à chaque pas de quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce.

Lorsque les prisonniers passèrent la porte, un bloc de granit les accueilli, fissurant le sol sur une dizaine de mètres.

Derrière un large bureau de grès poncé décoré de pierres aux multiples reflets se tenaient là les juges impitoyables du procès. Au centre, un noble Gagnetorith à l'embonpoint proéminent était juché sur un trône, présidant le procès. À leurs côtés, deux joueurs s'assuraient de l'équité des factions. Tony, seul condamné de la Coalition, était soutenu par Roxana, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à retrouver le Smourbiff. La néogicienne, seule joueuse de l'Empire, était quant à elle soutenue par Heimdal, qui derrière son masque dévisageait le groupe. Pour l'Ordre, Aegolius et Ardea, déjà au nombre de deux joueurs, ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même pour se soutenir. Cerastes, par son statut d'avocat du groupe, ne comptait alors pour aucune des factions.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence pesant, pas un bruissement ne troublait l'audience.

Puis le lourd Gagnetorith ouvrit la discussion, d'une inattendue voix de ténor résonnant dans toute la pièce.

\- Partisans des trois factions, savez-vous quelle est la raison de votre convocation ici devant nous ?

\- S'ils savent ? Bien sûr qu'ils savent, pesta Lorth Kordigän. Si ces vermines ne le savaient pas, nous nous empresserions de le leur rappeler, compléta le chef de la Coalition en jetant au sol trois pierres de souvenir.

\- Ces pierres renferment le souvenir des événements dans Dunkil, Touratroce et Galaé, ajouta Keynn Lucans sur un ton posé. Considérez-vous nécessaire de les regarder ?

\- Messires, j'avance que mes clients, sont, certes, bien au courant des faits, auxquels ils ont participé. Malgré tout, je tiendrai à vous apprendre que ceci n'est pas le fruit d'un complot mené par les personnes qu'ils sont.

\- En ce cas, de qui ont-ils suivi les ordres ?

\- Reine Saryahblööd, savoir qui leur a confié ces missions me semble désormais illusoire, au vue de ce que mes clients ont découvert suite à ces malheureuses missions qui coûtèrent la vie à certains de vos citoyens.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé avoir découvert, au juste ? chuchota la néogicienne aux autres joueurs.

\- Morken est vivant, eut le temps de répondre Aegolius.

\- Silence dans la salle ! Les condamnés ne sont pas autorisés à parler tant que ceci ne leur est pas expressément demandé, les rabroua vivement le Gagnetorith.

\- Je vous prierai d'excuser cet écart aux bonnes mœurs de mes clients. Soyez assurés que ceci ne se reproduira plus lors de cette audience. Malgré tout, ils détiennent une information de la plus haute importance, tant pour vos factions respectives que pour Olydri tout entier.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir préciser votre propos ?

\- Mais bien sûr, Empereur. Oh, mille excuses, Keynn Lucans. Et bien, voyez-vous, Messires, qui peut affirmer la culpabilité de mes clients ? Qui, parmi vous, a une preuve tangible et incontestable pour mettre mes clients au cachot ? Personne. Car ces pierres de souvenir que vous nous présentez là, par qui ces moments de désastre ont-ils été capturés ? Par vos soldats, Messires, oui, vos soldats. Mais, dans la cohue, la foule et la poussière, qui parmi vous pourra affirmer que ce sont bien mes clients qui ont commis les crimes que vous leur imputez ? Personne, Messires, ne pourra affirmer. Alors, si mes clients ne sont pas ceux qui, d'après vos soldats et vos pierres de souvenir, sont responsables de ces carnages, pourquoi eux devant vous aujourd'hui ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas présents au bon endroit, au bon moment. Et aussi parce qu'ils ne sont pas des factions auxquelles vos cités respectives appartiennent. Si, à l'heure des faits, mes clients avaient été près de la cité de leur faction respective, seraient-ils ici devant vous aujourd'hui ? J'en doute. Quelles preuves avez-vous, pour garder encore mes clients ici ?

\- À l'heure des faits, un de mes soldats m'a rapporté la présence d'un Smourbiff sur les lieux du drame.

\- Certes, Sire Keynn Lucans. Certes. Pour autant, qui vous dit qu'il s'agissait précisément de mon client ? Ce brave Smourbiff, partisan de Lorth Kordigän, que l'on sait être votre ennemi, n'est, sans doute possible, pas celui que vous recherchez, affirma Cerastes, désignant Tony. Après tout, Dunkil est une cité technologique, et le quartier résidentiel qui a eu à déplorer des dégâts, uniquement matériels chez les civils, je le rappelle, et bien ce quartier, Messires, n'était en aucun cas protégé par le fameux bouclier de Rosaphir qui fait la fierté de votre famille depuis des générations, Sire Keynn Lucans. Mais, oserai-je demander quelle source d'énergie, autre que la Rosaphir, vous utilisez ?

\- Je ne vois l'intérêt d'une telle question. Keynn Lucans n'y répondra pas, décida le Gagnetorith, frappant la table de son poing.

\- Noble Gagnetorith, l'intérêt de la question est pourtant central dans ce procès. Car, après moult renseignements, je suis parvenu à trouver quelle autre source d'énergie l'Empire utilise pour ces quartiers résidentiels. Les gaz. Oui, Messires, les gaz de Syrial, emprisonnés sous terre depuis des siècles, bref, depuis que le début de la léthargie du continent. Permettez-moi d'expliquer l'intérêt alors d'une telle ressource. Ces gaz sont maintenus en profondeur depuis des lustres, et l'action, bien qu'involontaire sur ce point, des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort sur la mise en dormance de Syrial a favorisé la maturation de ces gaz. Découverts par les colons impériaux, ceux-ci ont pu révéler une pression impressionnante, et surtout, lors de leur combustion, une production d'énergie exemplaire, s'il l'on fait abstraction de la Rosaphir. Sauf que voilà, ces gaz sous pression sont parfois capricieux. D'ailleurs, si j'en crois les rapports sortis des archives présentes dans la Grande Bibliothèque Gagnetorith de ce palais, les accidents de coup de grisou dans certaines mines, les vôtres, ont été et sont toujours fréquents. De fait, dans les canalisations de votre cité, Keynn Lucans, ce gaz a le malheur de causer de lui-même des explosions. Aussi, l'explosion de Dunkil que vous attribuez à mes clients a parfaitement pu être provoquée par une malencontreuse inattention. Mes clients peuvent donc être mis hors de cause pour cet acte.

\- Soyez assurez que je mènerai mon enquête. Si vos dires sont vérifiés, les condamnés seront mis hors de cause, sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de faire appliquer la loi et de vous traduire une fois de plus en justice.

\- J'en conviens, Keynn Lucans, j'en conviens. Mais, maintenant que l'explosion de Dunkil a trouvé plausible explication, qu'en est-il du cas de Touratroce, de la Coalition, et de Galaé, capitale de l'Ordre ? Vos deux factions utilisent la poudre pour les armes. Mais votre utilisation de cette ressource a parfois fait des siennes. Par exemple dans un camp de la Coalition, Lorth Kordigän, sur Örn, votre continent. Un hameau de renégats a explosé, il y a longtemps certes, mais cette explosion spectaculaire était dû à la poudre, entreposée dans l'humidité et la chaleur des fourneaux. Une étincelle et ce fut un feu d'artifice pour quiconque passait dans les environs. Et, étant partisan de votre faction, je puis affirmer la présence de fûts mal protégés dans Touratroce même. Il s'en est fallu de peu, certains jours, pour que le port ne parte pas en fumée. Quant à vous, Reine Saryahblööd, il est remonté à mes oreilles que le jour de l'explosion, Galaé recevait une cargaison de poudre. Étranges coïncidences, Messires, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Toutes ces explosions que vous imputez à mes clients ont parfaitement pu être le fruit de malveillance de votre part, bien que parfaitement involontaire, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je vous vois troublés, Messires. Il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être quand plusieurs inattentions peuvent conduire des innocents face aux juges que vous êtes.

\- Vous osez accuser des chefs de factions, remarqua Heimdal, qui connaissait la vérité pour Dunkil. Non que vos dires ne puissent pas être en partie fondés, vous prenez un risque important.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. Maintenez-vous cette version des faits ?

\- Noble Gagnetorith, évidemment. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter un fait qui facilitera votre prise de décision pour l'issue de ce procès. Sachez, Messires que mes clients ont découvert une relique, ou plutôt deux reliques, vestiges des temps anciens des Keosamas. Oui, Messires, du temps des Keosamas. Mais ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Ces reliques sont d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles ont été forgées par les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort, pour conserver à jamais l'âme d'un héros de jadis, le général des armées d'Arenk'thor, seigneur d'Aqualis, j'ai nommé Aröwden de Fareothör. Oui, Messires, Aröwden de Fareothör. Celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui sous le surnom de Sauveur d'Aqualis. Mais, Messires, pourquoi ce surnom ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Lors du Jour Noir d'Aqualis, celui durant lequel la cité des Keosamas fut profondément endommagée par des pluies de roches remontées des entrailles d'Olydri par le Néant, Aröwden de Fareothör combattit Morken. Mais, qui gagna ce combat ? Depuis des siècles, nous pensions que le général Keosama avait perdu face à Morken, mais depuis peu, grâce à mes clients, nous savons qu'il n'en est rien. Lors de ce combat, Morken rendu l'âme, et Aröwden de Fareothör a choisi de ne rien révéler, pour qu'en aucun cas le peuple Olydrien ne relâche la garde face à la menace du Néant, toujours présent. Plus tard, lors d'un révolte militaire, le général des armées d'Arenk'thor perdit la vie. Son corps a rejoint Ark'hen, Source de la Mort, mais son âme est bien loin de rejoindre Brokken’kraft, Ombre des Âmes. Ces reliques, qui conservent précieusement son âme, si les noms vous rappellent une légende contée dans votre enfance, sont, à n'en point douter, très puissantes, mais surtout, portent les appellations de Pierre d'Ark'hen et de Fleur de Lys. Oui, Messires, la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys sont en la possession de mes clients. J'en conviens, leurs actes perpétrés envers vos cités sont impardonnables, si tant est que ces faits soient bien de leur faute, comme vous le soutenez. Malgré tout, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir considérer que cette découverte inédite apporte à notre ère une puissance inouïe, couplée à la nouvelle de la mort d'un ennemi séculaire. Du moins, si après ceci, vous retenez envers mes clients une charge émanant de leurs malencontreuses missions, je vous saurai gré de ne point en prendre compte et de choisir pour eux un jugement des plus cléments, pour le bien d'Olydri et des Lunes d'Arturis.

\- Pourquoi répondrions-nous à cette demande, si bien formulée puisse-t-elle être ? De plus, partisan de Lorth Kordigän, vous avez mis vos clients hors de cause, et maintenant, vous confirmez que les explosions ont été causées par eux. Soyez plus précis.

\- Noble Gagnetorith, il y a à nuancer vos propos. Certes, j'en conviens, d'après les juges que sont les chefs de faction, mes clients sont coupables et doivent payer pour leur crime. Or, si tant est qu'ils soient innocents, ce que je me suis efforcé de vous démontrer, il n'en demeure pas moins que leur découverte permettrait, à n'en pas douter, pour payer pour leur peine, si tant est que vous décidiez par mégarde de condamner ces innocents pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Aussi, je demande pour leur découverte que mes clients soient relâchés dans les plus brefs délais, Messires, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

La tension était palpable dans la salle d'audience. Cerastes, qui venait de finir son discours, fixait attentivement les expressions des chefs de faction et du seigneur Gagnetorith. Rapidement, il fut demandé à tous les joueurs de sortir de la pièce pour laisser la décision se prendre à huis clos. Aussi, Heimdal et Roxana rejoignirent les condamnés dans un espace attenant, à l'extérieur duquel des soldats étaient postés, évitant toute possible tentative d'évasion.

\- Bon, commença Cerastes, je crois que je ne m’en suis pas trop mal sorti. Qu'en pensiez-vous ?

\- Pour ma part, frérot, c'est comme à la maison, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Essaye de faire plus concis.

\- C'est ce que je fais au palais. Mais là, ce sont des PNJs. Et justement, je peux plus facilement leur faire avaler ce que je veux. C'est ça aussi qui est merveilleux dans les MMORPG. Il suffit d'un bon mot clé, et tout s'améliore !

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, bravo, fit Heimdal en frappant dans ses mains d'un air non convaincu. Au final, qu'ont fait ces joueurs ? Parce que moi, je n'ai rien compris de qui a fait quoi. Et pour Dunkil, j’étais présent.

\- Et bien, chef de la Guilde Justice, officiellement, mes clients sont blancs comme neige.

\- Et officieusement ? vérifia la cheffe de la guilde PK.

\- Dame Roxana, inutile de prendre cet air las. Officieusement ? Ils sont responsables de ce pour quoi on les accuse.

\- Donc vous voulez faire libérer des coupables ? Je croyais que vous étiez leur avocat.

\- Justement oui, je les défends. Et profite de la présence de PNJs en jury pour les libérer encore plus facilement. Mais au fait, oserai-je demander ? Quel est le but de votre présence ici ? Vous n'êtes pas concernés par l'audience.

\- On a reçu une convocation, comme vous je suppose, expliqua Heimdal. Nous sommes là pour équilibrer les partis. Deux joueurs de chaque faction. Vous, même de la Coalition, vous ne rentrez pas en compte, en tant qu'avocat. D'une certaine manière, vous êtes neutre.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi vous précisément ?

\- Aucune idée. Sans doute parce qu'on est déjà convoqué à presque tous les conseils, supposa Roxana d'un air lassé.

\- Bon, en tout cas, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Il ne m'est pas donné tous les jours de rencontrer des joueurs de votre importance.

* Moi de même, je suis ravi de vous revoir, Dame Roxana.

\- Toi le Smourbiff, je ne me retiens de te tuer que parce qu'il y a un procès. Autrement, tu serais au cimetière.

\- Oh, pas de menace, je vous prie, s'interposa Cerastes. Malgré leurs actes, mes clients ont véritablement découvert des artefacts surpuissants. Cela est la stricte vérité.

\- Et où sont ces fameux artefacts dont personne n'a entendu parler ?

\- Dans un coffre du palais, Heimdal, répondit Aegolius. Les coffres Gagnetorith sont réputés être les plus sécurisés d'Olydri.

\- Hey, m'sieur Heimdal, essaya la néogicienne, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire avoir une capture d'écran avec Ystos ? C'est mon idole… Pour Tissem, hein, vous vous souviendrez ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée, répondit le chef de la Guilde Justice sans prendre en compte la demande de son alliée de l'Empire. Si les Gagnetorith comprenaient où sont les artefacts et qu'ils décident de s'en emparer à leur profit, ils sont servis sur un plateau.

\- Encore faudrait-il que mes clients soient déclarés coupables, auquel cas ils iraient aux geôles. Mais s'ils sont libérés, ils pourront à leur guise récupérer leur bien.

La porte de pierre du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grincement à ressusciter un fantôme. Apparu un soldat, le même que précédemment, qui d'un geste de lance explicite invita les joueurs à retourner à la salle d'audience.

Devant la table de grès, les jurés, présidés par le seigneur Gagnetorith, attendaient patiemment les condamnés.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le lourd membre de la Confrérie marchande. Alors, les faits qui vous reprochés sont la pose délibérée de bombes dans les villes de Dunkil, Touratroce et Galaé, respectivement de l'Empire, la Coalition et l'Ordre, par des membres respectivement de la Coalition, de l'Ordre et de l'Empire. Après étude de votre cas, des circonstances, et des preuves apportées par votre avocat, les jurés ont décidé…

\- … De retirer les plaintes. C'est bon, tout le monde est content ! s'exaspéra Lorth Kordigän, retenant de frapper trop fort le sol de marbre de la lourde hallebarde. Toi, viens-là !

Le mage empoignât violemment Tony par le col et l'entraîna à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre, en ruine suite à la déflagration.

\- Que vous soyez responsable de l'explosion de Dunkil ou non, j'ose espérer que oui, vous en êtes responsable. Quiconque m'aide à détruire l'Empire et la technologie se doit d'être récompensé, commença le chef de la Coalition dans un murmure. Mais être récompensé, je sais parfaitement comment vous récompenser, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bien plus vif. Vous avez démontré bravoure et courage pour servir la cause de la Coalition. Pour cela, je vous offre un titre et des terres. Désormais, vous serez le baron Tony.

\- Baron ? Et bien mon cher Lorth Kordigän, réagit instantanément Keynn Lucans, je croyais que vous détestiez l'Empire et voilà que donner à votre mascotte le titre de mes ancêtres ? C'est plutôt gratifiant de votre part.

\- Au contraire, Lucans, ce Smourbiff, par son titre, vous prouvera que l'ordre instauré avant la décadence causée par la technologie, le fondement de nos civilisations, était bien meilleur que votre science impure. Je compte bien que ce Smourbiff m'aide dans ma tâche de réduire à néant l'Empire, par ce titre qui causa la perte des vôtres, avant que par prétention, ils ne se prennent pour des empereurs.

* Pardonnez-moi, Lorth Kordigän, mais, je ne puis accepter. C'est bien trop, je ne saurais vous être redevable de cette confiance que vous m'accordez. Je décline donc cette offre, et préfère rester avec des amis, des alliés, conclu Tony, affrontant le regard fortement réprobateur du mage, avant de regagner la proximité des autres condamnés.

\- Vous refusez ? Vous osez refuser ! Réfléchissez bien, Smourbiff, car je ne proposerai pas ceci deux fois. Par votre refus, vous trahissez les vôtres, en choisissant de soutenir l'ennemi. Nous sommes en guerre, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Non, Lorth Kordigän, corrigea la reine Saryahblööd. Keynn Lucans et moi-même ne sommes pas en guerre contre vous. Vous êtes en guerre contre nous, et cette différence est fondamentale dans les relations des trois factions. L'Empire et l'Ordre accepteraient volontiers un traité de paix, que vous refusez encore.

\- Parce que ce sont des foutaises ! Si nous sommes en paix, alors, dites-moi pourquoi il y a encore trois factions ? Si vous étiez si pacifiques que vous tentez de le dire, pourquoi vos factions sont-elles encore séparées ? Nos différents et nos différences sont notre force, mais certaines sont tant contre-nature que les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort n'auraient jamais dû les accepter !

\- Messieurs et ma reine, un peu de sérieux, je vous prie, les rappela à l'ordre le Gagnetorith. Le procès n'est pas terminé.

\- Oh que si, le procès est terminé ! Ces gens sont libres, et ce Smourbiff a trahi les siens !

Ne retenant plus sa colère dévastatrice, Lorth Kordigän souleva sa lourde hallebarde, et d'un puissant coup dans le sol, qui acheva de terminer une fissure profonde, la pièce fut emplie d'un nuage de poussière si opaque que l'on ne voyait plus ses pieds. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques longues minutes un épais tapis se forma au sol, libérant la vue, la disparition des condamnés fut remarquée. En joueurs, seuls restaient Heimdal et Roxana, stupéfaits.

Loin d'Olydri, Aegolius se réveilla douloureusement, sentant l'humidité peser sur ses vêtements. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que de l'eau, à perte de vue. À ses côtés, Ardea, Cerastes, et Tony tentaient de rester à la surface. Au-dessus d'eux, maintenu à quelques mètres par des rétros-fusées, la néogicienne les regardait.

\- C'est cool d'être néogicienne ! En plus, comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai la compétence inventeur !

L'archer pesta dans sa barbe, mais ne put retenir son étonnement quand, sur son écran apparu un cadre portant la mention :

« Acte de Bravoure débloqué : Découverte de la Lune d'Arturis Rosgua. Félicitations, vous venez d’entrer dans la légende d'Olydri ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où nos joueurs ont-ils bien pu atterrir...? Vous le saurez... demain avec les deux prochains chapitres!  
> Stay tuned!


	21. 20. Seuls au monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Voix de tutoriel*: Bienvenue à Rosgua! Hope you survive the experience !

Tous se démenaient pour espérer garder la tête hors de l'eau, à l'exception de Tony et de la néogicienne. Cette dernière était maintenue en vol par ses rétros-fusées, tandis que le Smourbiff, allongé sur le dos telle une loutre, profitait de la flottabilité naturelle de sa fourrure pour être bercé par le balancement des vagues. Ardea, maintenue relativement stable par une bulle de protection, gardait des mouvements calculés. Par chance, l'océan était calme.

\- Bon sang ! On a atterri où ?

\- Pour vous, c'est amerri, pépé !

\- Toi le feu follet, on t'a pas sonné !

\- Aegolius, économise tes points de vie, rappela le paladin à son beau-frère.

\- Ouais, ben, on pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit pour se poser, non ? Parce que mes réserves de Rosaphir vont pas durer éternellement !

\- Joueurs, voyez-vous cette tâche sombre dans l'eau à l'ouest ? Dirigez-vous vers elle, fit une voix calme, posée et légèrement aiguë.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce … ? Le tutoriel est de sortie !

\- C'est sans doute en lien avec notre présence sur une lune encore inexplorée, supposa Ardea. Tony, puisqu'il semblerait que tu saches nager, veux-tu bien aller voir ce qu'est cette tâche sombre ?

* Mais c'est loin !

\- À vue de nez, je dirais une bonne lieue, lâcha la néogicienne. J’ai assez de réserve pour aller voir, si vous voulez. Il suffira juste d'annuler la prise en compte des distance parce que je n’ai pas envie d'être à sec au retour !

\- Et bien vas-y, ça nous fera des vacances, pesta l'archer, qui se démenait pour garder la tête à l'air libre.

Le feu follet parti, l'attente fut longue, les réserves d'air et de points de vie s'amenuisaient tant pour Aegolius que pour Cerastes. Si Tony profitait de son matelas aquatique, Ardea sentait la fatigue la gagner. Ne rien lâcher. La moindre inattention et elle serait dans l'eau, sans aucune compétence nage pour la sauver de la noyade immédiate.

\- Venez, j'ai pu me poser en sécurité, les appela la néogicienne, qui avait disparu de leur champ de vision.

\- Et toi, t'as pu te poser ou pas ?

\- Bah oui, Pépé ! Y'a quelques centimètres d'eau, mais le sol semble solide, en dessous.

* On arrive, alors, répondit Tony dans un rétropédalage impeccable.

Arrivés à destination, sur ce sol sous-marin à un demi-mètre de profondeur, la vue sur les environs était parfaitement dégagée. Au nord-ouest, à bien 3 ou 4 lieues, se trouvait une île immense, vraisemblablement volcanique à en juger par son pic culminant hors des flots qui s'abattaient sur les côtes.

\- La haute mer est bien plus calme, commenta Cerastes devant cet admirable déchaînement de la nature. Bon, en attendant, sur quoi sommes-nous, si nous ne sommes pas sur l'île ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression d'être sur un radeau, tant le sol bouge.

* Faut-il que je plonge pour récupérer un échantillon de ce sol ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais, ne te noie pas, Tony, l'eau est source de vie, mais peut être tout autant source de malheur ou de mort.

* J'y veillerai, soyez-en certains. Après tout, il y a moins d'un mètre d'eau.

Le Smourbiff, montrant des capacités impressionnantes pour la plongée, surgit des flots à peine une minute après s'être enfoncé sous la surface. Il tenait dans sa patte une pâte molle, de sable sombre aux multiples reflets rosés, d'un rose intense. L'amas visqueux se montrait parfaitement déformable, comme une farine mélangée à de l'eau. Malgré tout, l'ensemble qui semblait s'étendre sur une immense surface au ras de l'eau profitait d'une importante flottabilité, et stabilité.

* Je me suis engagé sous l'eau, mais c'est étrange, en appuyant sur le sol, il s'enfonce, comme s’il n'y avait que du vide dessous… Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous trouvions un moyen d'aller rapidement à cette île, ou je crains que nous ne nous noyions.

\- Hey, mais attendez, quoi ! Le sable qui forme le sol, s'extasia la néogicienne, c'est de la Rosaphir ! Et à une telle concentration que mon détecteur s'emballe ! Ouah, c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas ! Dites, on fait tous les réserves là, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ça là !

\- On n’est pas néogiciens, nous, on s'en fiche pas mal de ta Rosaphir, tu sais, gamine.

\- Peut-être, pépé, mais une telle quantité a une valeur inestimable, et en plus, ça me permettrait de remplir mes réserves. Vue la distance, je pourrai vous amener un à un si mes rétro-fusées sont à plein !

\- Et qui nous dit que tu n'aurais pas envie de nous faire tomber _par inadvertance_ dans l'océan ?

\- Aegolius, enfin, ne joue pas à ce jeu, tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Ah ouais ! Et au fait, dis-moi, comment tu fais pour nager, toi ? Hein, Cerastes ! T'es avocat, pas nageur !

\- Au lieu de m'interpeller ainsi, Aegolius, concentrons-nous sur la situation actuelle. Sinon, tu ferais mieux de te renseigner. Tes neveux ont la fâcheuse manie de me prendre mon avatar en journée. Je pense qu'avec leur curiosité naturelle, ils ont dû faire une quête nécessitant la compétence nage. En tout cas, mon avatar est niveau 100 dans cette compétence, contrairement au tien qui n'est que niveau 50 ! Mais cela n’enlève pas l'urgence dans laquelle nous sommes pour nous mettre à l'abri. Nous ignorons par quel malheur nous sommes arrivés ici, alors autant que ce lieu ne nous tue pas ! Qui te dit que cette lune a un cimetière s'il arrivait malheur ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais s'il existe un développeur assez fou pour concevoir un tel lieu, alors il y a forcément une porte de sortie ! Ou alors, s'il n'y a aucune porte de sortie, cette lune est une lune pour nous dés-addicter des MMO !

\- Si c'est ça, moi je n’ai rien à faire là, alors !

\- Rien à faire là ? Gamine, pour jouer à Horizon pendant la période des partiels, soit t'es addict, soit t'est inconsciente !

\- Bon, les gars, et la fille, un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît… SILENCE ! cria Ardea. On est sur un tapis de Rosaphir et là-bas, on a une île. Si vous arriviez à vous calmer, on y serait peut-être tous déjà grâce à la néogicienne ! Alors du calme ou j'en mets un à l'eau ! On va tous s'y mettre pour récupérer cette Rosaphir, on n’hésite pas à en prendre en surplus ! C'est peut-être ça, notre porte de sortie pour revenir sur Olydri !

\- Ok, ok, on va la prendre, cette Rosaphir, Ardea, calme-toi !

\- Que je me calme, Aegolius ? Que je me calme ! Si vous arrêtiez vos gamineries, on s'en sortirait bien mieux !

* En tout cas, j'en ai déjà plein les pattes, montra fièrement Tony, qui plutôt qu'écouter la conversation houleuse avait plongé à plusieurs reprises pour remplir ses sacs du précieux minerais.

Forcés d'intérioriser leur caractère belliqueux, chacun s'obligea à récupérer la Rosaphir. La néogicienne, triant minutieusement le sable du minerais, remplissait les réservoirs de ses rétros-fusées au fur et à mesure que chacun remontait des échantillons de sol.

\- Ça y est, je suis à plein ! J'en ai en rab pour le retour au cas où. Je commence à amener qui ?

* Je devrais pouvoir nager seul jusqu'à la plage, cela économisera un aller-retour, proposa Tony qui déjà se préparait à partir en dos crawlé.

\- Ok, Smourbiff ! Du coup, vous, qui commence ?

\- Ardea, tu y vas ? Honneur aux dames…

\- Si tu veux, Aegolius. Mais, dit-elle en s'adressant à son époux et à son frère, n'en profitez pas pour vous tirer dans les jambes. Ici, on ne connaît rien de ce lieu, la solidarité et l'esprit d'équipe sont de mise plus que d'habitude. Compris, Aegolius ?

\- Oui, chef, compris, répondit l'archer, un sourire en coin, donnant une tape amicale au bras de son beau-frère, debout à ses côtés. N'est-ce-pas, Cerastes, on sera sages comme des images ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Guillaume Tell, répliqua le paladin en lui affligeant un léger croche-pied, le faisant vaciller.

\- Bon, je vous fais confiance. On se retrouve sur l'île.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'île se fit sans encombre. Ardea était accrochée à la ceinture de sa longue tunique par un baudrier de solides corde technologiques, tandis que la néogicienne, en hauteur, avançait à vitesse constante maintenue par ses rétro-fusées. L'aller pris moins de dix minutes, les vents étant étonnement favorables. De fait, au retour, malgré une masse allégée, il fallut à la néogicienne contrer les vents forts, et elle ne revint auprès du paladin et de son beau-frère qu'après un quart d'heure d'efforts.

De son côté, Tony avançait aisément, le courant des vagues s'abattant sur le sable le guidant vers sa destination.

En moins d'une heure, le groupe fut réuni sur la plage. Celle-ci était volcanique, de sable d'un noir mat profond, parcouru de fins filons de Rosaphir courant vers l'océan. À la vue de ce trésor, la néogicienne n'hésita pas une seconde pour sortir une pioche et sortir du sable des cristaux dont certains avaient la taille d'un poing d'humain.

\- Joueurs, félicitations ! Vous avez réussi à rejoindre la plage de cette île. Escaladez les flancs de ce volcan, et vous découvrirez un trésor historique de Rosgua, leur récita le tutoriel Destin.

\- Et si on ne veut pas ? Et si on préfère rester sur cette plage, hein ? Et, … Parbleu, déjà parti ! On fait quoi ?

\- Moi, je fais des réserves ! Avec tout ça, on va se faire un paquet de crédits à l'hôtel des ventes !

\- Je serais toi, j'éviterai, conseilla Cerastes. Il y a le risque que l'on te prenne pour une voleuse qui d'une manière ou d'une autre se serait servie dans les coffres de l'Empire. Et même si la transaction n'étonnait personne, certaines joueurs parmi les plus cupides et puissants du jeu n'hésiteraient pas à rêver de ta disparition par jalousie du trésor amassé…

\- Bon, alors je garde tout pour moi. Ce sera même mieux. Merci de l'idée, vieux !

\- Effectivement, pour le moment, on peut se reposer et prendre le maximum de Rosaphir possible, poursuivi l'avocat d'un ton posé et pédagogue. Nous ignorons si pour retourner sur Olydri nous utiliserons un moyen trouvé par nos soins, ou si une quête a été démarrée pour nous permettre de revenir. Dans les deux cas, il faut absolument être paré à toute éventualité et à pouvoir partir à tout moment. Pour l'instant, je propose que nous trouvions d'une part les points cardinaux afin de se repérer et de comprendre si la journée se déroule comme sur Olydri quant aux soleils, puis un endroit pour passer la nuit au sec. Tant que nous serons déconnectés, nous ignorons si cette lune est calme, s'il y a des tempêtes, qu'importe qui puisse nous nuire à notre réveil. Nous devons jouer la carte de la prudence.

\- Pour les points cardinaux, regardez ma boussole, tenez, répondit la néogicienne en montrant l'objet. Alors, là-bas, face au soleil blanc, c'est le nord magnétique et par-là, vers le soleil bleu, c'est l'ouest, du coup, le sud-est est en direction du soleil rouge.

* Regardez, fit Tony qui, à quatre pattes, s'avançait minutieusement vers la falaise, une grotte ! Et j'en vois d'autres plus en hauteur. Peut-être devrions-nous nous installer dans l'une des celles qui sont le plus haut.

\- En ce cas, allons-y ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une tempête qui aurait le malheur de nous noyer, les invita Cerastes.

La côte était raide jusqu'à la grotte repérée, à près de 25 mètres d'altitude. Elle disposait d'une courte terrasse donnant à pic sur les flots, et s'enfonçait dans le volcan à travers de sinueux passages. Arrivé à destination, le groupe lança son regard vers l'horizon.

À travers les flots, une multitude d'autres volcans grisâtres semblables au leur sortaient de l'eau, gueules béantes ouvertes vers le ciel, prêtes à vomir leur lave. Parsemés dans l'océan, d'autres radeaux de Rosaphir prouvaient l'importante quantité de météores que contenait la lune d'Arturis.

\- Vous pensez que c'est ici que nous devions aller pour le tutoriel ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je ne vois pas grand-chose, Ardea, c'était peut-être au-dessus. Au pire, on se pose ici, on se déconnecte et on revient demain. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Si on est certains de ne pas se retrouver dans un hypothétique cimetière demain, je suis d'accord, confirma l'avocat.

\- En ce cas, je vous dis à plus, les vieux !

La néogicienne fut la première à se déconnecter, suivie de près par les trois autres humains. Tony, lui, resta à explorer la grotte, puis se trouvant un creux dans la roche, s'y installa.


	22. 21. Volcans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdus sur un monde inconnu, ne nous fions pas aux apparences...

Le lendemain, tous quatre se reconnectèrent dans le quart d'heure, avant de retrouver Tony, dormant profondément dans un recoin de la grotte. Une tempête s'était vraisemblablement déchaînée, tant la plage était recouverte de débris végétaux, alors que l'île volcanique ne possédait que peu d'arbres et buissons épars. Hors de la grotte, l'espace assimilé à une terrasse avait disparu, laissant un vide impressionnant plonger droit dans les flots.

\- Bon, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il nous soit impossible de sortir sans craindre une chute mortelle, il ne reste plus qu'à avancer dans cette grotte, mes amis, exposa Cerastes.

\- Euh, j'espère qu’on ne va pas essayer de poursuivre la découverte de l'île, parce que là, moi, j'ai mon partiel qui va commencer dans moins de deux heures…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais connectée, parbleu ?

\- Aegolius, du calme. Dans ce cas, proposa Ardea, peut-être pourrais-tu rester connectée, mais en activant ton avatar de manière qu'il nous suive sans que tu ne le guides. Si nous trouvons un moyen de retourner sur Olydri, nous ne devons pas te laisser ici.

\- Ok, je mets ça et je vous laisse. C'est fait ! Bon, bah du coup, j'y vais. Avec un peu de chance, on se retrouvera sur Olydri !

Déjà sa joueuse partie que l'avatar de la néogicienne se plaça prêt à suivre de près le trio et le Smourbiff, toujours à l’affût, s'enfonçant avec prudence dans la grotte. Il fut bientôt suivi par les trois amis qui avaient par précaution allumé une torche afin de voir dans ce sombre boyau.

Après peu de temps de marche, ils se trouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac, devant eux se dressant une paroi semblant fine, mais pour autant d'une solidité incroyable. Alors que Tony tenta de frapper cette paroi, un grondement retenti derrière eux, et l'obscurité s'installa d'un coup. Une deuxième paroi venait de s'abattre lestement, mâchoire étanche empêchant toute intrusion, mais aussi toute sortie de la grotte.

Rallumant la torche des joueurs, Tony éclaira l'endroit, révélant sur les murs des gravures anciennes, des runes indéchiffrables.

* Ainsi donc, cette lune fut habitée… Pourquoi ce peuple a-t-il pu disparaître ? Ces marques révèlent une grande finesse, et une grandeur incroyable. Quel malheur a pu s'abattre ici ?

\- Aucune idée, Smourbiff, mais parbleu ! On est coincé, ici, pris au piège, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te lamenter sur des traits dans la pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la pierre, Aegolius, regarde, fit Cerastes et s'approchant de la paroi vers laquelle ils s'étaient avancés. Ce mur est solide mais assez mou. Une roche ne réagirait pas ainsi. Et ces veines de Rosaphir dans la paroi sont étranges. On croirait les voir bouger par pulsion, comme… comme un battement.

\- Tiens, Tony, toi qui n’as plus ta rapière, regarde par terre, un sabre, montra Ardea, désignant l'arme endommagée par le temps et l'usure.

La lame faiblement recourbée du sabre montrait le reflet mat et terne de l'endroit, mais sa garde était d'une finesse telle que seul un objet technologique aurait pu faire fondre le métal avec lequel elle avait été forgée. Le pommeau ciselé représentait un monstre écailleux, sombre, la gueule ouverte, montrant des crocs si acérés que la roche contre laquelle le sabre était posé en gardait la marque. Sa garde constituait les deux queues du reptile, enroulée pour protéger la main du porteur de l'arme. Sur le tranchant de la lame figurait une sentence prédisant des malheurs : « Si à Rosgua tu es, à Rosgua tu mourras ».

* Quel malheur a bien pu arriver en ce lieu pour que subsiste sur cette lame un tel message ? Ce reptile n'a pas été sculpté ici par hasard. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, tant que nous n'aurons pas tirer le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Comme tu veux, Tony, mais moi, je suis curieux de savoir ce que cache cette paroi, aussi étrange soit-elle, répondit Cerastes, préparant une boule de mana, qu'il envoya violemment sur ce mur mou.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le sol bougea brusquement, déséquilibrant tous les joueurs. Ils furent projetés de part et d'autre de l'étrange grotte. Après quelques longues secondes, ce mouvement cessa d'un coup.

\- Sacrebleu ! C'était quoi ça !

\- Crois-tu sérieusement que nous avons plus d'informations que toi, Aegolius ?

\- C'était une question rhétorique, l'avocat !

\- Oh, très bien, monsieur l'archer ! Vous êtes très susceptible, en ce moment, je trouve !

\- Oui, Aegolius, dis-nous, pourquoi es-tu ainsi en ce moment ? s’écria Ardea Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver pour si peu ! Avant Touratroce, tu étais beaucoup plus calme !

\- Il se passe, ma chère, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, que nous sommes embarqués dans un voyage parfaitement inattendu, découlant d'une malheureuse quête qui n'aurait dû avoir aucune conséquence parmi les désastres que nous connaissons actuellement ! De plus, non qu'être accompagné de ton frère me dérange, mais la présence de cette gamine de néogicienne, avec son air de « madame-je-sais-tout », de « je suis néogicienne donc j'ai réponse à tout », cette gamine m'exaspère ! Et parce qu'elle aussi a réalisé une quête visant une ville ennemie de sa faction, elle nous accompagne de force ! En plus, on ne sait rien de cette gamine ! Elle dit qu'elle a des partiels IRL, mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas le brevet, qu'elle passe ! Nous n'avons même pas son pseudo, depuis que le dernier évent a désactivé les curseurs pour de bon !

* Je crois qu'elle l'a donné à Heimdal au palais Gagnetorith, cru bon de rappeler Tony.

\- Qu'importe ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être une adulte qui cherche nos adresses IP pour venir nous rendre une visite à l'improviste ! Nous ne savons rien d'elle ! Comment faire ainsi confiance à quelqu'un ?

\- Il est vrai, mon cher beau-frère, que nous ignorons tout de cette néogicienne. Malgré tout, je la trouve sincère, et sa voix n'est ni celle d'une collégienne ni celle d'une adulte. Tu n'as qu'à comparer avec la voix de tes neveux et nièces pour t'en rendre compte ! À moins d'être très bonne actrice, elle me paraît, et je te parle en tant qu'avocat, parfaitement digne de confiance. J'ignore ce qui te met dans cet état, Aegolius, mais en toute amitié, fais un effort, enfin, tu te ronges le moral pour rien. Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon secrétaire de faire une recherche à partir de son compte, si tu veux à ce point être certain que cette néogicienne est digne de confiance IRL…

\- Tu te répètes, parbleu !

\- Et alors ? Toi, tu restes borné, mon ami ! Fais un effort, pour le bien moral de nous tous, à commencer par toi !

* Ardea a bien raison, Aegolius, nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble à la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstances. De retour sur Olydri, rien ne t'empêchera de passer tes nerfs contre cette néogicienne. Tant que je ne fais pas parti des victimes collatérales…

\- Non, Tony, tu ne seras pas une victime collatérale, je te le promets. Bon, je vois que je n'arriverais à rien. Mais puisque vous êtes tous contre moi, je si je veux partir de cette lune, il va sans doute falloir que je me calme.

\- Ça oui ! Et immédiatement, s'il te plaît !

L'énervement et les tons houleux de la conversation, couplés à l'appui de chacun sur le sol et contre les murs engendra une nouvelle fois les tremblements de l'endroit. De nouvelles caches furent sorties de derrière les parois, révélant des réserves impressionnantes d'armes de tous types, principalement des armes blanches. Toutes portaient des sentences différentes, écrites des siècles auparavant, gravée dans le métal. Les gardes montraient pour la plupart des têtes d'immenses serpents, comme un cauchemar hantant les forgerons de ces lames. Quelques arcs entreposés près des sabres millénaires étaient décorés de fines touches de fer forgé en feuilles et motifs végétaux. Chaque flèche avait sa pointe si délicate que les tissus frottés devenaient lambeaux. Leurs plumes ne ressemblaient à aucune autre, sculptées dans des écailles fortes mais légères. Chacun trouva sa part dans ce butin inespéré, se réarmant puissamment, puisque toutes leurs armes avaient été confisquées lors du procès. La seule à ne pas trouver d'armes nécessaires fut la néogicienne, absente, d'autant que la cache n'abritait aucune arme technologique.

\- Bien, il semblerait que ces tremblements de terre apportent plus de peur que de mal, mes amis. Ces armes gratuites sont d'une qualité sans égale et je doute que nous puissions en trouver de telles sur Olydri, constata Cerastes en plantant fièrement dans le sol l’épée qu’il s’était trouvé.

L'épée enfoncée dans la roche molle provoqua de nouveau ces tremblements, cette fois de plus en plus violents, jusqu'à avoir l'impression que le sol se soulève. Les joueurs furent projetés avec force contre les parois, tandis que la grotte tournait et paraissait plus instable que jamais. Les parois s'emplirent d'air brutalement, gonflant les murs et augmentant significativement l'espace, révélant ainsi l'impressionnante souplesse des murs arrondis.

\- Joueurs, reprit le tutoriel Destin en réapparaissant, accrochez-vous à la paroi du mieux que vous le pouvez. La grotte dans laquelle vous vous êtes rendus vous a fait découvrir le trésor des peuples ancestraux de Rosgua, leurs armes sont d'une grande valeur. Prenez-en soin. Vous êtes désormais enfermés, mais êtes en parfaite sécurité.

\- Sans blague, sacrebleu ! En parfaite sécurité ! Il en a des bonnes, le tutoriel !

\- Joueurs, vous êtes enfermés dans une Hydra cosmique, que vous avez réveillée en plantant vos armes à plusieurs reprises dans sa chair. L'Hydra va décoller et partir sur Olydri en quête de nourriture. À vous de trouver un moyen pour sortir de l'animal.

\- Attends, on est dans un animal ? C'était donc ça ces tremblements ! Si on rentre sur Olydri, il faut rester le plus calme possible, proposa le paladin en plantant profondément sa lame d'épée dans le sol avant de s'y agripper.

Tous plantèrent à leur tour leurs armes dans l'animal avec une force telle que le décollage fut immédiat.

Par la paroi extérieure, faisant face aux soleils l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut possible de remarquer par transparence que les autres volcans disséminés dans l'océan étaient en réalité d'autres têtes de l'Hydra. De longs cous jaillissaient de l'eau, provoquant moult séismes et tsunamis le long des côtes de véritables roches.

L'avatar de la néogicienne, AFK, flottait dans la pièce, rebondissant contre les parois.

Le voyage retour vers Olydri fut loin d'être une croisière spatiale. L’apesanteur faisait voler les corps, dont les bras restaient par les mains solidement arrimés aux armes. Par chance, l'étanchéité de l'animal permettait de garder l’air et la pression nécessaires pour survivre.

À peine une demi-heure après avoir quitté Rosgua, grâce à la rapidité de l'Hydra, la gravité d'Olydri commença à se faire sentir. Plus ou moins facilement et adroitement, chacun fut reposé contre les parois.

Un courant intensément chaud derrière la paroi aux veines de Rosaphir. Presque aussitôt, une lumière jaillit de la gueule de l'Hydra, prouvant aux joueurs la fine épaisseur du mur donnant sur l'extérieur.

En réponse à cette lave déversée par l'animal, un violent choc atteignit son cou depuis l'extérieur, provoquant des mouvements de douleur qui détachèrent les lames des joueurs de la paroi. La bête était attaquée depuis Olydri. Un puissant fracas résonna. L'Hydra venait de se poser.

Un second coup donné puissamment finit de faire flancher la bête, qui réattaqua en envoyant sa lave droit sur la cible.

\- C'est le moment ou jamais, décida Cerastes. L'Hydra est occupée à combattre et avec un peu de chance, va rouvrir ce mur qui nous maintient prisonniers. Plantez vos armes autour de l'ouverture, ça va la stimuler pour nous laisser sortir. Et si on reste bien agrippés, ça évitera de nous faire tomber d'un coup. On ignore combien de mètres nous séparent du sol.

Les lames plantées en cercles autour du mur firent frémir la bête. La paroi s'assouplit presque instantanément et se retira, offrant un appel d'air si brutal que les joueurs furent tirés vers le sol olydrien, leurs armes heureusement toujours empoignées fièrement dans leurs mains.

Une longue chute s'ensuivit. Le groupe atterrit sur un buisson épineux qui eut le mérite d'amortir leur arrivée brutale. Au-dessus d'eux, à des mètres de hauteur, l'Hydra combattait crocs et griffes contre ce qui ressemblait à un griffon. Celui-ci prenait de la distance puis fonçait droit dans l'un des cous de l'animal cosmique, qui à chaque attaque faiblissait. Ses écailles de Rosaphir collés à sa peau s'effritaient et s'enlevaient par lourdes plaques, provoquant le tremblement du sol olydrien, et des tsunamis dans les mers avoisinantes. Sa peau fine était alors la cible privilégiée des attaques portées. De part et d’autre du ciel arrivaient des montures de tout Olydri, chevauchées par des joueurs de toutes factions, qui tentaient chacun de leur côté de porter le coup fatal à l'Hydra.

Plaques de Rosaphir après plaques de Rosaphir, l'animal cosmique perdait son bouclier, offrant des cibles encore et encore plus près de son cœur, encore et encore plus près de sa mort. L'Hydra faiblissait visiblement de minutes en minutes. Son flot de lave qu'elle vomissait de sa gueule ne constituait plus qu'un mince ruisseau lui brûlant la peau nue.

À peine une minute après cette brûlure, la bête n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher, protégeant son ventre, partie la moins protégée, envoyant ses cous dans toutes les directions possibles, désarçonnant des joueurs de leur montures par dizaines. Certains, gobés telles des mouches par une grenouille, mourraient noyés dans la lave en fusion qui emplissait le gosier de l'Hydra avant de pouvoir, quelque part, réapparaître au cimetière.

Mais la bête faiblissait et ses attaquants s'approchaient, décidés à l'occire. Selon la quête qui avait été vraisemblablement lancée avant l'arrivée du groupe de Tony sur leur terre d'origine, les montures se mirent à décrire des cercles au-dessus des têtes enchevêtrées de l'Hydra. Toujours en tournant, les joueurs préparaient de multiples sorts, et lorsque tout sembla prêt, des milliers de jets de mana multicolores fendirent le ciel, et percèrent la bête droit au cœur. Sous ce coup fatal, l'Hydra rendit son dernier soupir, et là-haut, au-delà des nuages, sur leurs montures, des joueurs, toutes factions confondues, s'acclamaient d'avoir repoussé victorieusement cette attaque.

Tony et son groupe, eux, regardaient impuissants ce spectacle grandiose, ce succès militaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà de retour en Olydri! Mais quel voyage! Allez, je vous retrouve demain pour les deux chapitres suivants... Stay tuned and enjoy!  
> Kudos et commentaires sont appréciés 🤗


	23. 22. Le Sanctuaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinématiques en italique.
> 
> Warning: récit faisant part de discriminations passées
> 
> Changeforme dessiné par mes soins. Excusez la qualité de l'image, le scan n'a vraiment pas fait justice au contraste...  
> Modèle 3D du Changeforme réalisé par mes soins sur Sculptris (à l'heure de l'upload de ce chapitre, c'est le seul perso que j'ai fait en 3D)  
> Pour afficher les images en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer les illustrations sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.

Tandis que dans les airs, la fête du succès était au rendez-vous, le groupe de Tony prit le temps de découvrir où ils avaient atterri. Autour d'eux se dressait un gouffre immense, large et profond. Ses parois de marbre avaient été creusées pour faire office de couloirs à différentes hauteurs. Tout autour se dressaient quatre impressionnants espaces creusés, destinés à accueillir de gigantesques statues. Seuls trois de ces espaces étaient pourvus de leur hôte de pierre, aux visages tristes, tous un filet de larmes coulant le long des joues, deux les yeux fermés, le dernier le regard vide. Ils étaient vêtus noblement, tenant dans leur mains des livres précieux, comme si la découverte d'un lourd secret leur avait donné cette expression de désespoir, figée à jamais dans la pierre.

Alors que le groupe fixait ces imposantes statues millénaires, le griffon qui avait combattu l'Hydra se posa au sol, derrière eux, doucement, dans le léger bruissement des feuilles des buissons.

Un raclement de gorge surprit les joueurs dans leur observation. Derrière eux se dressait un homme à l'âge avancé, bien que son regard affiche une vivacité sans pareil. Ce qui marquait chez lui, c'étaient ses deux cornes de mouflon, enroulées autour de sa tête. Ses longs cheveux lui tombant à mi-dos entouraient une barbe fournie, cernée de deux mèches tressées le long de ses oreilles pointues telles celles d’un lynx. Sa barbe était si majestueusement entretenue qu'elle aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un nain. Les jambes fléchies, de trois-quarts, il tenait dans chacune de ses mains une épée finement forgée d'un seul bloc, aux nombreuses décorations gravées reflétant la lumière des soleils. Il maintenait en joue le groupe qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les bras, leurs armes nouvellement trouvées à terre.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous guidé cet animal céleste ici ?

Cette première prise de parole de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux répandit un frisson de peur parmi les joueurs.

\- Et bien, mon cher monsieur, cette Hydra cosmique nous a happés et sans que nous ne sachions vraiment pourquoi, nous sommes arrivés ici, exposa Cerastes.

\- Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes, au fait ? demanda Ardea.

\- Comment, fit l'homme en baissant ses armes, vous ignorez où vous êtes ? Peu de gens se sont rendus à ce sanctuaire depuis des lustres, mais jamais personne ne m'a dit ignorer ce lieu.

* Sanctuaire de quoi ?

\- Chut, Smourbiff, on ne sait pas qui il est, le rabroua Aegolius dans un murmure.

\- Vous êtes dans le Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri, expliqua l'homme en montrant les statues.

\- Qui sont ces hommes ? s'informa le paladin.

\- Ces hommes sont demi-frères. De leur temps, celui des Keosamas, la guerre faisait rage, et, par dégoût pour ces combats infinis, ils se sont reclus dans ce gouffre, loin des atrocités meurtrières qui n'en finissaient jamais.

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité, fit Ardea en continuant de regarder les statues, mais, pourquoi pleurent-ils ? Est-ce uniquement à cause de la guerre ?

\- Non, répondit l'homme aux cornes en baissant la tête comme pour cacher une larme, ces hommes ne pleurent pas à cause de la guerre mais à cause de l'une des conséquences de la guerre, dont ils sont le fruit. Leurs mères étaient sœurs, mais ils n'ont jamais connu leur unique père. Quand ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient le fruit des horreurs de la guerre, ils se sont tus à jamais, ne parlant plus que par gestes. Lorsque la vie vous est chère mais que parler vous étripe de douleur, le silence est la seule consolation. Jusqu'à leur mort ils restèrent en ce lieu, vivant en autarcie, rejoint par d'autres personnes, attendant leur mort naturelle. Mais ne restons pas ici, soyez mes invités, termina-t-il en les guidant vers une grotte aménagée.

Cette pièce troglodyte, creusée dans la roche, avait une forme allongée, accueillant une longue table entourée de chaises. Aux murs trônaient des portraits des Trois Pleureurs, ainsi que certaines des sentences leur étant attribuées.

\- Oserais-je demander, hasarda Ardea, dehors, il y avait quatre emplacements, mais seulement trois statues. En manque-t-il une ?

\- Noble dame, d'une certaine manière, oui, le dernier demi-frère des Trois Pleureurs est manquant. Mais il n'a pas choisi la voie de la paix pour arrêter la guerre. Bien au contraire, il a pris les armes. Bien que les Trois Pleureurs aient insistés pour qu'il les rejoigne, il refusa toujours. Cet emplacement l'attend depuis qu'il a été creusé dans la roche. Le Frère avait une sœur jumelle, et leur mère, quatrième sœur des mères des Trois Pleureurs, les avaient conçus par amour. Ils étaient de cinq ans les aînés des Trois Pleureurs. La Sœur, elle, avait préféré se recueillir dans les montagnes, auprès de la furie de la guerre, certes, mais survécu toujours aux attaques qui lui étaient portées. On dit d'elle que seul un malheur touchant sa famille pouvait la tuer de deuil, et que son immense sagesse lui permettait de voir un avenir proche. Personne n'a connu sa vie. Pas même les Trois Pleureurs, pas même le Frère. C'est en grande partie pourquoi son existence n'est que peu relatée par les légendes du Sanctuaire. Des quatre demi-frères et de leur demi-sœur, à l'exception des Trois Pleureurs, le Frère est celui que nous connaissons le mieux par son attrait pour la guerre.

\- Le nom du Frère est-il connu alors ?

\- Pour cela, ma mémoire me fait autant faux bond que celle de ma mère et sa mère avant lui, qui elles-mêmes ne purent répondre à cette question. Les Trois Pleureurs étaient le Sage, l'Humble et l’Érudit, le quatrième n'est connu que sous le nom du Frère et sa sœur sous le nom de Sœur.

La table fut mise, tous assis autour attendaient les plats qui les requinqueraient après le passage inattendu sur Rosgua. Arrivèrent plusieurs mets pour un buffet copieux, mais presque exclusivement composé de végétaux et de petites proies, des rongeurs ou des insectes pour la plupart.

\- Dites, commença Aegolius sur un ton légèrement de reproches, pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun produit de chasse ? Ce ne sont pas ces petits rongeurs qui vont nous nourrir !

\- Mes enfants et moi chassons les proies qui sont sur l'île qui abrite ce gouffre. Il n'est aucunement dans notre idée de partir sur Keos. Il y a des siècles, des Gardiens de ce Sanctuaire s'y sont rendus, et préférèrent y rester que revenir ici. C'est pourquoi nous sommes si seuls. Nous sommes la seule famille encore présente au Sanctuaire. Il y a fort longtemps, nous étions une communauté pleine de vie, plusieurs familles étaient en ce lieu. Et puis, ici, il n'y a que peu d'autres animaux que nous. Nous sommes presque seuls. Vous, mangeriez-vous la chair de votre chair ?

\- Bien sûr que non, parbleu !

\- Alors moi non plus. Contentez-vous de ces proies. C’est ce que nous avons à vous proposer.

* Vous avez des enfants, remarqua la Smourbiff, où sont-ils ? Je n'en ai vu aucun.

\- Avant de parler de mes enfants, Smourbiff, dites-moi, avez-vous vu le combat qui a débarrassé Olydri de cet animal céleste ?

* Parfaitement, oui.

\- Alors, dites-moi, qui a combattu ?

* De nombreuses personnes sur montures volantes.

\- Mais aussi ?

\- Je crois me souvenir avoir vu un griffon, intervint Cerastes.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous vu ou entendu ce griffon atterrir après le combat ?

* Absolument pas, remarqua Tony. Pourquoi ? Cela est-il important ?

\- Pour votre information le griffon a atterri juste derrière vous.

\- C'est impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible, lâcha un Aegolius exaspéré. Vous, et vous seul étiez derrière nous quand nous nous sommes retournés ! C'est impossible !

\- Sauf, commença Ardea d'un air pensif, si vous avez aidé ce griffon à se cacher, ou encore ce griffon est une sorte de caméléon et s'est fondu dans le décor, ou alors vous êtes ce griffon. Je ne vois que ça comme solution.

\- L'une des réponses que vous proposez est correcte, nota l’hôte. Reste à déterminer laquelle…

\- Finies les devinettes ! Ça commence à bien faire, parbleu ! Dites-nous ce qui est correct, qu'on en parle plus !

\- Monsieur l'archer, vous êtes bien impatient à tout vouloir sans chercher. Soyez certain que ce n'est pas l'enseignement que je donne à mes enfants. Cela dit, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de m'énerver. Sachez que je suis ce griffon.

\- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Cerastes.

\- Je suis Changeforme, tout comme tous les Gardiens de ce Sanctuaire depuis sa création. Vu l'état de votre ami, poursuivit l'homme aux cornes en désignant Aegolius, je vais essayer de vous expliquer notre Histoire de la manière la plus concise possible.

Alors, le Changeforme se leva, et commença à parler, alors qu’une cinématique démarrait pour illustrer son propos.

_Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque les Trois Pleureurs créèrent ce sanctuaire, ils étaient seuls. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, au fil du temps, ils furent rejoint par d'autres personnes fuyant la guerre. Parmi ces gens, des mages et des alchimistes réputés et puissants. Les belligérants se les arrachaient pour tenter de gagner la guerre grâce à leur précieuse magie, mais eux préféraient la neutralité, et sont donc venus ici, en ce gouffre._

_Depuis ces temps anciens, eux puis leur descendance directe gardent ce Sanctuaire. Mais le jour est venu où certains se sont dit par ennui que rester humain et purement humain si l'on ne sort jamais d'un lieu amène à une vie répétitive et peu intéressante. Aussi, grâce à leur savoir, ils mirent au point un moyen de changer leur apparence, leur physionomie et leur état d'humain pour prendre forme animale de manière volontaire, dans le but de changer le quotidien et l'habitude répétitive de la vie. Les premiers essais furent un échec flagrant. Ceux qui ont testés sont devenus si instables qu'ils en étaient dangereux et nombres d'entre eux furent tués pour la sécurité de tous. Mais heureusement, par la suite, les expériences se révélèrent concluantes et les premiers Changeformes commencèrent la longue garde du Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri._

_Évidemment, nous n'avons qu'une possibilité limitée d'animaux en lesquels nous pouvons prendre forme, c'est pourquoi le choix s'avère crucial. Mais les premiers Changeformes testèrent trop d'animaux, sans prendre le temps de les étudier avec précision et minutie. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il nous reste à tous certains vestiges telles que ces cornes que je porte, enfin, que tous les Changeformes portent. Mes mains ont toujours ces gants d'armure de cuir,_ poursuivit-il en désignant les objets en question, _et cela parce qu’elles sont atrophiées, en partie main humaine, en partie patte animale. De même pour mes jambes et mes pieds, toujours dans leurs chausses de cuir lacés. Ces vestiges datent de ces temps d'essais infructueux. Mais au fil du temps, nous nous sommes habitués à cela et c'est devenu une marque de notre particularité. Et plus que tout, nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes._

Son récit fini, le Changeforme revint s’assoir à la table, et se servi de la salade, attendant les réactions de ses invités.

\- C'est impressionnant comme histoire, le félicita Cerastes, captivé. Mais pourriez-vous nous rappeler qui étaient les belligérants de la guerre qui a amené les Trois Pleureurs à venir en ce lieu ?

\- De guerre impliquant les Keosamas, il n'en existe pas des centaines. La principale est sans nul doute possible celle contre le Néant. En volant au-dessus de l'île, j'ai un jour appris par le vent de Dorsa que Dörtos, Source du Néant, avait été vaincu à jamais. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui, enfin, malgré tout, nuança Ardea, il semblerait que le Néant ait laissé un héritage à travers Olydri dans le but de voir les trois factions reprendre une guerre sans merci pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir définitivement.

\- Nous verrons. Pour le moment, rien n'est acquis tant il reste à apprendre.

\- Excusez-moi si la question est indiscrète, mais, vous parliez de vos enfants tout à l'heure… Vivent-ils avec vous au Sanctuaire ? demanda Cerastes.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la question peut être indiscrète. Seulement, nous avons peu de visites et ils se font fort discrets. C'est pourquoi vos ne les avez pas encore vu, exceptée ma fille, qui nous a apporté les mets.

* Si cela ne vous embête pas, j'aimerai prendre congé de vous, la fatigue me pousse à vouloir aller me reposer.

\- Bien sûr, Smourbiff, allez-y. Faites comme chez vous, d'ailleurs, car ce lieu est désormais votre maison.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ce lieu est notre maison ? J'ai déjà une maison sur Syrial, pas besoin d'une deuxième, crédiou !

\- Enfin, archer, ce gouffre n'a aucune issue vers la surface, ainsi que les Trois Pleureurs le souhaitaient pour préserver la tranquillité du Sanctuaire. Les uniques moyens d'en sortir sont soit de savoir parfaitement grimper sur ces parois abruptes, soit de savoir voler comme un oiseau. Je doute que l'un de vous possède l'une de ces capacités. C'est pourquoi il n'y a plus que des Changeformes à vivre ici. Sous forme animale, nous pouvons sortir, ce qui n'est pas le cas des humains.

\- On ne va quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à la mort de notre avatar !

\- N'ayez crainte, nous vivons pacifiquement. La seule mort que vous pourriez avoir à endurer est une mort totalement naturelle.

\- Rassurant, nota ironiquement Aegolius.

* Bon, je vous laisse, je me sens trop fatigué, rappela Tony qui n'était toujours pas parti.

\- Ma fille vous guidera à une chambre, Smourbiff, conclu le Changeforme en faisant un signe de main à la jeune fille restée à l'écart de la pièce, tissant de la laine dans le ronron perpétuel de la machine.

\- Excusez-moi, je reprends, la curiosité m'intrigue, reprit Cerastes, alors que Tony sortait, accompagnée de la fille du Gardien du Sanctuaire et qu'Aegolius les suivaient, décidément peu intéressé par la suite de la conversation. Si vous vivez ici avec vos enfants, combien en avez-vous ? Vous en parlez comme si vous étiez très nombreux.

\- Évidemment, être Changeforme permet non seulement de prendre forme animale mais aussi d'en avoir les caractéristiques, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Aussi, à la naissance, nos enfants dépendent de la forme des parents lors de leur conception. De même pour le nombre d'enfants. Je dis cela comme si je vous faisais un cours sur ce que je suis, mais en réalité, si nous étions connus, nous serions étudiés, alors autant que je vous donne les réponses que je connais, compléta-t-il en ayant un petit rire malicieux. Aussi, au fil de ma longue vie, j'ai exactement quarante-deux enfants. J'ignore si ça peut vous rassurer, mais certains Changeformes atteignaient des records en quantité de descendants. Mais ceux-là, ce sont les Changeformes qui ont délaissé la garde du Sanctuaire pour aller vivre ailleurs sur Olydri. Et comme ils sont plus intéressés par la frivolité de la vie, parfois, certains mauvais parents abandonnent leurs enfants chez les humains, à leur naissance. Et je plains ces enfants de devoir vivre parmi les humains dans l'ignorance de ce qu'ils sont, dans la peur d'être rejeté, dans la peur de la mort même, car certains humains n'hésitent pas à montrer au grand jour leur haine de ce qui n'est pas comme eux ! Je m'emporte, excusez-moi. Mais à chaque fois que j'entends parler de ces histoires, cela me plonge dans une colère noire ! D'autant que ces enfants, tout comme moi, tout comme mes propres enfants, tout comme leurs ancêtres, portent des cornes, ont les mains et les jambes atrophiées et en aucun cas ne peuvent ainsi passer inaperçus ! Mais passons, peut-être souhaitez-vous aussi vous reposer. Cet animal céleste n'a pas dû vous ménager et vous méritez une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur ces mots, le Gardien du Sanctuaire se leva, faisant signe à Ardea et Cerastes de le suivre vers le couloir qu'avaient emprunté Tony et Aegolius. Il débouchait sur plusieurs chambres luxueuses, aux fenêtres ouvrant sur le gouffre, faisant face aux imposantes statues.


	24. 23. Le Frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous allons de découvertes en découvertes dans ce Sanctuaire perdu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loiza dessinée par mes soins. Excusez la qualité de l'image, le scan n'a vraiment pas fait justice au contraste...  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer les illustrations sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.

Le lendemain, le soleil bleu du matin était déjà haut dans le ciel et le blanc du midi pointait le bout de ses rayons au-delà du gouffre.

La néogicienne retrouva son avatar après son long temps AFK. Sur le moment déboussolée, elle retrouva rapidement Tony, qui s'était lové dans une couverture non loin. Mais le paisible, trop paisible, du lieu la découragea et elle se déconnecta sans chercher à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés au gouffre, laissant Tony seul se réveiller tranquillement.

Dehors il faisait chaud, et pourtant on entendait des bruits de fourche et d'eau. Se penchant au-dessus du rebord, le Smourbiff remarqua Aegolius, occupé à bêcher et arroser un luxuriant potager. À ses côtés, Ardea et Cerastes étaient assis sur un banc et bavardaient avec le Changeforme. Sur les parois du gouffre, la vie foisonnait, les enfants aux apparences multiples de l'homme aux cornes jouaient, se taquinaient, avaient la vivacité inégalée des animaux dont ils prenaient les apparences.

Le gouffre inaccessible de l'extérieur, la journée se passa sans accro.

Le lendemain, alors que Tony gambadait, entouré de chevreuils, buses, serpents et autres lynx, Aegolius leur fonça dessus avec sa fourche, et poursuivit sa course vers le Changeforme, toujours palabrant avec la prêtresse et son frère au sujet des origines du gouffre et des légendes qui y étaient liées.

\- Ça y est ! Ça y est ! Regardez, lança Aegolius comme un enfant crierait après avoir réussi l'impossible, j'ai pris un niveau ! J'ai pris un fichu niveau, un seul petit, ridiculement petit niveau en arrosant un fichu potager et en cueillant des satanées plantes ! J'espère, poursuivit-il en reprenant un ton moins faussement enjoué, que les prochains niveaux que je gagnerai et que les prochaines compétences que je réussirai ne seront pas dans la catégorie jardinage !

\- Si tu veux, mon cher beau-frère, tu peux toujours remplir les compétences nettoyage, récurage, couture, …

\- Ou encore bricolage, lessivage, cuisine, compléta Ardea en se moquant légèrement. Mais non bêta ! Si tu es fatigué, viens donc papoter un peu, ça te changera les idées.

\- Papoter ! Espèces de commères ! Je vais plutôt continuer le jardin, au moins je servirai à quelque chose !

Alors que les humains semblaient hausser la voix, Tony se détourna d'eux et reparti vers la salle à manger où le Changeforme les avaient accueilli l'avant-veille, alors que l'Hydra Cosmique venait d'être vaincue. Il reprit le couloir desservant les chambres, les très nombreuses chambres, ne s'arrêtant que par moment, pour regarder par-dessus la balustrade le gouffre qui s'étendait en bas. Traversant le sol, un mince filet d'eau séparait le jardin et servait de barrière naturelle entre les différentes plantes, grâce à une irrigation astucieuse.

Redescendant, Tony suivit ce cours d'eau dans la roche. Fort heureusement, l'eau était faiblement profonde, ce qui lui permettait de marcher sans perdre pieds et sans se prendre le plafond calcaire dans la tête. Il progressa pendant plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de découvrir une cavité creusée par l'érosion, aux multiples stalactites et stalagmites apportant la hauteur à cette grotte. Les formations calcaires reflétaient les minces rayons lumineux qui arrivaient depuis un puits à la surface. Tony poursuivit sa découverte de l'endroit, posant délicatement ses pattes pour abîmer le moins possible le lieu.

Au détour d'une stalagmite, il remarqua au milieu d'un étang une stèle creuse de pierre blanche polie, qu'il serait facile à confondre avec la roche calcaire. Trois des quatre côtés de la stèle étaient gravés de motifs floraux et ornés des armoiries des mères des Trois Pleureurs. Le dernier côté était neutre, sans aucun ornement d'aucune sorte, comme absent, effacé.

Tony trempa sa patte dans l'eau, puis s'engagea vers la stèle. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé au but, une silhouette apparu derrière lui, la silhouette de Loiza, la fille aînée du Changeforme.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Tony ?

* Comment, comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? J'ai moi-même à peine pu passer.

\- L'un de mes animaux est le rat, je me suis simplement faufilée plus facilement que toi. Je répète, que fais-tu ici ?

* La curiosité m'a poussé dans cette grotte, admit le Smourbiff. Tous ces mystères autour des Trois Pleureurs et plus particulièrement de leur frère ne me laissaient pas l'esprit tranquille.

\- Je comprends. Moi-même, enfant, j'ai eu cette période de questionnements. Mais la réponse nous est inaccessible. Ne te tourmente pas pour si peu.

* Mais, pourquoi la réponse ne pourrait jamais être connue ? Si l'on ne cherche pas, on ne peut pas la connaître, mais si on la cherche, elle peut venir à nous.

\- Cela fait des générations entières que mes ancêtres se disent cela. Aucun n'a pour le moment trouvé. Je doute qu'un Smourbiff venu de nulle part tel que toi puisse soudainement nous donner une réponse.

* Certes, admit Tony d'un air las. Mais cette stèle, est-ce une relique, quelle valeur a-t-elle dans ce Sanctuaire ?

\- Cette stèle est bel est bien une relique à sa manière, répondit la jeune femme en contournant l'objet, posant ses mains délicatement sur la surface comme l'on poserait ses mains sur un trésor inestimable. Cette stèle fut sculptée par les Trois Pleureurs en personne. Chacun prit une des quatre faces, la dernière fut laissée neutre pour le Frère. Il n’est jamais venu la sculpter. On raconte qu'à midi, les rayons des soleils conjugués illuminent l'intérieur de la stèle, qui a été creusée, et que cette lumière fait ressortir des décors gravés dans la stèle. La légende veut que ce que l'on voit alors est un portrait du Frère, que ses demi-frères ont ajouté afin qu'il soit malgré tout présent au Sanctuaire.

* Il est bientôt midi, attendons de voir ce portrait. Même s'il ne nous apporte rien de nouveau, le voir pourrait m'aider à comprendre la légende.

\- Comme il te plaira, Tony.

Du puits de lumière qui s'ouvrait loin au-dessus d'eux, les rayons bleus du matin rencontraient avec minutie les rayons blancs du midi, déjà hauts dans le ciel, alors que les rayons rouges de l'après-midi pointaient difficilement. À l'heure dite, les gravures de l'intérieur de la stèle creuse s'illuminèrent doucement, dans le mouvement alors sensible des astres.

Apparu le portrait d'un homme de profil droit, vêtu d'une cape rougeoyante, et d'une tunique teintée de bleue ceinte d'un épais foulard, qui dans l'ombre apparaissait noir. Son œil était masqué par un cache œil également de ce noir de la nuit. La peau de son visage rendue mate par l'épaisseur de la sculpture montrait de nombreuses cicatrices, affirmant la combativité du Frère.

* Je le reconnais ! Je sais qui est le Frère, réagit Tony à la vue du portrait. C'est le Héros des Keosamas, le Pourfendeur de Néant, le Sauveur d'Aqualis !

\- Connais-tu son nom ?

* Bien sûr ! Il se nommait Aröwden de Fareothör et son âme est encore en vie…

À cette découverte, les yeux de Tony s'illuminèrent de joie. Depuis sa rencontre avec Arjac Marfor au Cap Boidor sur Erka, rien n'avait permis véritablement de comprendre l'enchaînement des quêtes et des événements. Mais maintenant, il avait la réponse. Aröwden de Fareothör, le Frère de Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri, eux reclus dans la méditation de la paix, lui dans la guerre, puissant général, Sauveur d'Aqualis depuis la défaite de Morken, mais qui mourut par ce qu'il avait combattu sa vie entière, le Néant. Seul manquant un détail.

* Savez-vous si les Trois Pleureurs ont voyagé, parcouru Olydri ?

\- Bien sûr. Avant de s'établir ici, au gouffre, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de Keos. Sur leur trajet, ils s'arrêtaient dans des villages et répandaient leur parole de paix.

* D'accord, mais laissaient-ils un autre héritage que cet unique héritage de pensée et de parole ?

\- À ce sujet, je crains de ne pouvoir t'aider. Mais mon père saura plus te guider.

* Retournons à ses côtés. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Tony et l'aînée du Changeforme repartirent vers l'extérieur, vers le jardin. Tandis que Cerastes avait rejoint Aegolius aux travaux de la terre, Ardea était toujours captivée par sa discussion avec le Changeforme. Celui-ci, par son éloquence, racontait ses plus belles histoires, ces récits des temps passés, ces légendes presque oubliées.

\- Mon père semble apprécier la présence de ton amie, remarqua la jeune femme, retenant Tony alors qu'il s'élançait rapidement vers les humains. Je pense qu'elle… qu'elle lui rappelle ma mère.

* Comment cela ? Votre mère ne vie-t-elle pas au Sanctuaire ?

\- Non, plus maintenant. Il y a déjà quelques temps, elle est partie voyager sur le continent. Depuis, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Elle y est morte.

* Peut-être a-t-elle refait une vie sur le continent ? tenta Tony.

\- Non. Quand un proche meurt, il y a ce sentiment, encore plus présent chez les Changeformes que chez les humains, ce sentiment qui t'emplit de peine et de tristesse sans que tu saches pourquoi, et tu comprends qu'un malheur est arrivé. C'est ce que nous avons tous ressenti au Sanctuaire. Et mon père fut le principal touché par cette vague de désespoir. C'est arrivé il y a à peine un an.

* Oh, mille excuses, je l'ignorais, se rattrapa le Smourbiff, comprenant la douleur qu'il avait ravivé. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci. Mais voyez, mon père s'entend à merveille avec ton amie. Si elle peut lui faire un peu oublier la souffrance qu'il a enduré, c'est une bonne chose.

* J'espère qu'Aegolius ne sera pas trop jaloux dans ce cas. Il a tendance à s'emporter facilement…

\- Comment nous faisons pour les vêtements, ma chère madame ? Mais c'est bien simple, expliquait le Gardien du Sanctuaire à Ardea, tandis que sa fille et Tony s'approchaient. Nos vêtements sont en fibres naturelles, à partir de ces plantes qui poussent sur le haut du gouffre. Lorsque nous prenons forme d'animal, ces fibres entrent dans la constitution de l'animal, et sont restituées lorsque nous reprenons forme humaine. C'est une des nombreuses merveilles des Changeformes. Souhaitez-vous que je vous parle d'autres de nos caractéristiques, très chère ? demanda-t-il, en s'approchant galamment d'Ardea.

\- Ôte tes sales pattes de mon épouse, toi, répliqua vivement Aegolius en lançant sa fourche, arrêtée net par la fille du Changeforme.

\- Il est inutile de vous énerver. Mon père est en deuil, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme et posé. Avec Tony, nous avons à te parler, père.

\- Certainement, ma fille, lui répondit-il en se levant avec grâce. De quoi s'agit-il ?

* Monsieur, lorsque les Trois Pleureurs voyageaient en Olydri, que laissaient-ils aux villages qu'ils rencontraient ?

\- Leur bonne parole surtout.

* Certes, mais, laissaient-ils une trace, comment dire, matérielle de leur passage, pour les générations futures ?

\- Et bien, si ma mémoire est bonne, chercha-t-il en lissant sa barbe, il était dans leur habitude de laisser des textes. En effet, il leur tenait à cœur d'enseigner un minimum aux populations qu'ils rencontraient, pour qu'elles puissent lire leurs écrits.

* Ces écrits, étaient-ce des livres ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, des livre reliés dans la plus grande finesse. Normalement, ces livres d'une valeur inestimable ont été conservés dans le plus grand soin.

* Malgré tout, en temps de guerre contre le Néant, ces livres auraient-ils pu être contaminés par le Mal Sombre ?

\- Comme tout ce qui date de cette funeste époque, c'est fort probable.

* Et ce Mal Sombre aurait-il pu contaminer des personnes à notre époque ?

\- Le Mal Sombre ne peut disparaître qu'en cas de disparition de Dörtos, Source du Néant, et source du Mal Sombre. Alors, tant que Dörtos n'était pas vaincu, oui, des personnes ont parfaitement pu être contaminées par le Mal Sombre. Mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

* Je sais qui est le Frère, lui apprit alors Tony. Le Frère était un Keosama du nom d'Aröwden de Fareothör. Il était un puissant général qui a combattu contre le Néant. Il a notamment tué Morken en duel, alors qu'Aqualis était sous les flammes.

\- Morken, cette pourriture du Néant n'a jamais été tué, rappela le Changeforme.

\- Cette version que tout le monde connaît est fausse, confirma Ardea. Aröwden de Fareothör a bel et bien tué Morken. Mais il a fait en sorte que tout le monde croit cette menace encore réelle, pour que personne ne s'imagine le Néant vaincu. Nous en avons la certitude, mais la preuve nous fut ôtée par un malheureux concours de circonstances.

* Aröwden de Fareothör était si puissant que sa perte, causée par le Néant qui avait corrompu ses troupes, fut un malheur. Les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort lui forgèrent grâce à leurs flux de mana deux réceptacles pour contenir son âme, même après son décès. La possession de la Pierre d'Ark'hen et de la Fleur de Lys confèrent à quiconque la puissance du Héros des Keosamas.

\- Par contre Tony, nota Ardea, je ne vois pas le lien avec nos quêtes, enfin, s'il y en a un.

* J'y viens. Au fil de leur voyages, les Trois Pleureurs ont dispersé sur Olydri leur parole et leurs écrits à travers des livres. Mais dans ces temps de guerre, le Néant a contaminé ces livres avec le Mal Sombre. Bien plus tard, lors des guerres, cette fois des Trois Factions, certaines personnes ont redécouvert ces livres et se sont faite contaminées par le Mal Sombre. Ces personnes étaient des soldats de chacune des factions, découvrant chacune ces livres en un endroit différent d'Olydri. Plus tard dans la vie de ces personnes, des événements les ont dégoûté de la guerre. Des événements comme la disparition de leur famille comme dégâts collatéraux à une attaque alliée, ou la perte d'un membre suite à l'incompétence d'un supérieur. Vous voyez de qui je parle, je le sais. L'ancien soldat qui vous avait donné la quête de l'explosion de Touratroce, vous aviez dit dans la forêt qu'il voulait se venger de la Coalition parce que son capitaine avait failli le faire avaler par un Léviathan tant il savait mal commander. Mes amis et moi, nous avions eu cette quête de la part d'Arjac Marfor, un ancien néogicien dont la famille avait été décimée par un raid de l'Empire sur un village de la Coalition, où résidait sa belle-famille.

\- Je crains de ne pas voir le rapport avec le Néant cette fois, informa Cerastes, qui s'était arrêté de bêcher, tandis qu'Aegolius fixait d'un œil mauvais le Changeforme. Enfin, je n'ai pas tout suivi en même temps !

* Lorsque nous étions à la bibliothèque du Palais Gagnetorith, avant le procès, nous avions découvert un texte d'Arjac Marfor.

\- Oui, en effet, le coupa Ardea. Ce texte montrait l'état inhabituel de cette personne et nous en avions déduis qu'il était sous l'emprise du Néant… donc du Mal Sombre.

* Exactement ! Chacune de ces personnes éprouvait une rancœur importante envers leur ancienne faction. Mais la vengeance qu'ils prévoyaient se voulait pacifique, et ce grâce à l'enseignement des Trois Pleureurs dans leurs écrits. Mais le Néant était déjà dans leur esprit et sous l'emprise du Mal Sombre, personne n'est maître de soi-même. Et je pense que c'est aussi du fait du Mal Sombre que les attaques étaient si bien coordonnées à quelques jours près. Sinon, les explosions auraient pu avoir lieu à des années d'intervalle.

Le temps que chacun enregistre et comprenne ces déductions du futé Smourbiff, il fallut bien prendre patience, et être attentif, car l'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler tant le silence de la réflexion était pesant. Ce fut le Changeforme qui le premier repris la parole.

\- Smourbiff, comment avez-vous pu connaître l'identité du Frère ?

* Je savais à quoi il ressemblait. Et, en allant voir la stèle, dans la grotte qui suit le ruisseau, j'ai redécouvert son portrait. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur l'identité du Frère. C'est bel et bien Aröwden de Fareothör.

\- Comment ! La stèle, ma fille, reprit brusquement l'homme aux cornes en se retournant, est-ce bien LA stèle ? La stèle que je vous ai interdit d'aller voir ! Cette stèle, relique sacrée des Trois Pleureurs, est d'une valeur immense ! Ils ont eux-mêmes sculpté cette stèle. Promettez-moi de ne pas y retourner.

* En vérité, Monsieur, c'est moi qui m'y suis rendu par curiosité, s'interposa Tony. Votre fille n'a fait que m'y rejoindre, à premier dessein pour me dissuader de me rendre auprès de la stèle, je suppose.

\- C'est exact, père. Je ne m'y rendrais plus sans accord de votre part.

\- Bon, tant que vous tenez vos promesses. Cela dit, vous avez parlé tout à l'heure de réceptacles ayant le pouvoir de contenir l'âme du Frère ou Aröwden de Fareothör, tel qu'il semblerait qu'il se nomme. Si un tel objet existe réellement, alors sa place est à Aqualis. La cité des Keosamas ne doit pas rester orpheline de son héros, de son libérateur. Je vous donne comme mission de retrouver cette relique, et le roi des Keosamas saura quelle place convient le mieux au sauveur de la cité.

\- Père, j'ai une requête.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, Loiza ?

\- Permettez-moi d'accompagner ces Olydriens à Aqualis en tant que Gardienne du Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs. Aqualis doit savoir qui était son sauveur.

\- Soit. Vous ne partirez pas seul, concéda le Changeforme. Ma fille vous accompagnera et saura vous apporter ses bons conseils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc les deux chapitres du jour! A demain pour la suite! Stay tuned!


	25. 24. Solmen et Syrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est reparti pour un voyage à travers Olydri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à garder la carte sous le coude (lien dans le chapitre 1)

Pour sortir du gouffre du Sanctuaire, toute la famille Changeforme se mit à l’œuvre pour hisser les humains, sur dos d'oiseaux, ou agrippés à dos d'animaux grimpeurs. Tony, agile Smourbiff, parvint à grimper seul en grande partie, mais accepta l'aide de la fille aînée du Changeforme, sans quoi il aurait perdu prise. Tous se retrouvèrent au sommet du gouffre, admirant une vue impeccable sur l'océan. À l'est, l'île de Piratas se dressait, mâts érigés vers le ciel, en quête de marins à embarquer. Au sud, l'extrémité est de Solmen, peu peuplée, mais foisonnante de vies animales. Solmen, plus près de l'île du Sanctuaire que Piratas, fut choisie comme destination par le groupe de joueurs.

\- Gardien du Sanctuaire, dit Ardea avant de quitter l'île, j'ai une dernière question.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si l'île du Sanctuaire est si proche de Solmen et de Piratas, comment cela se fait-il que personne ne l’a découvert avant nous ?

\- Après la mort naturelle des Trois Pleureurs, les conflits n'avaient pas encore eu de fin. Les premiers gardiens décidèrent alors de cacher le Sanctuaire par un sortilège très puissant qu'il nous faut renouveler années après années. Mais l'arrivée de l'animal cosmique, et votre arrivée aussi, ont détruit ce bouclier. Désormais, le Sanctuaire n'est plus protégé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Il nous faudra construire des marches jusqu'à la surface pour les pèlerins s'y rendent.

\- Bonne idée, le cornu, lâcha Aegolius, en se retournant précipitamment.

\- Dès que vous serez sur Solmen, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous reposer, et partez à la recherche de la Pierre d'Ark'hen et de la Fleur de Lys. Il vous faudra user de ruse pour trouver le chemin pour Aqualis, ceux qui connaissent la voie se comptent sur les doigts de la mains. Mais en attendant, nous vous préparons une embarcation pour que vous ralliiez Solmen. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes enfants sont à pied d’œuvre pour vous.

En effet, devant eux se dressaient des arbres séculaires, larges et imposants, certains pour lesquels il aurait été possible de mettre tous les humains dans son diamètre. Ce fut un impressionnant séquoia qui fut choisi. Une horde de jeunes castors se mirent à lui ronger le pied, avant de le faire tomber lourdement au sol dans un craquement infernal. Le bois subit un ponçage intégral de l'intérieur, creusant un long tunnel qui protégerait les occupants du futur bateau de la force des vagues, mais pas du mal de mer. Aucune voile ne fut installée, ni d'emplacement pour les rames.

Arriva le moment tant attendu du départ. La famille Changeforme s'étreignit, les derniers aurevoirs déchirants arrachèrent une larme à Loiza comme à ses quarante-et-un frères et sœurs, alors que le groupe qu'elle accompagnait montait sur le bateau. Elle resta quelques instants, prenant une forte respiration, yeux fermés, et prit une forme reptilienne, idéale pour naviguer aisément sur les flots. D'abord ses bras disparurent, sa peau laissant place à des écailles reflétant la lumière des soleils, et son corps s'allongea, si bien que le serpent marin géant dont elle prit la forme dû plonger à l'eau, entraînant l'embarcation. D'un puissant coup, le bateau parti droit au sud, propulsé par la force reptilienne de la jeune fille.

Rapidement, l'embarcation disparut de l'horizon de l'île du Sanctuaire, laissant la famille Changeforme repartir à ses occupations.

La force de propulsion était telle que le groupe fut arrivé en un rien de temps sur Solmen, aux longues côtes blanches bordées de hautes falaises calcaires. Ils avaient navigué si vite que le seul Léviathan qui les avait repéré pour les attaquer fut distancé comme un humain distancerait un escargot. De çà, de là, sur la côte, apparaissaient de gros blocs de pierre grises parcourues d'étranges griffures causées par la glace, rappelant qu'avant la séparation du continent originel Keos, la face nord de Solmen était à l'emplacement de Polaris où le froid règne en maître.

Sur la plage, de nombreux Gagnetoriths hélaient tous les joueurs passant pour de l'aide, les falaises étant assez compliquées à passer. Afin de faire cessez ces plaintes, le groupe n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'une des demandes d'aides et d'escorter un représentant Gagnetorith vers la grande route située en haut des falaises. Un étroit chemin en épingle à cheveux était l'unique moyen de rallier les terres cultivées, et ce chemin était malheureusement souvent bondé, si bien que la montée, aisée, ne se fit qu'à grand recours de patience en un long, très long quart d'heure.

Arrivés à bon port, le Gagnetorith remis points d'expérience et items, tandis que le groupe, sans perdre un instant, reprit sa route vers un endroit calme, la forêt nord-est de Solmen.

Une lumineuse clairière se trouvait sur le chemin, à peu de temps de la grand route. Ce fut l'endroit idéal pour se poser et faire le point sur ce qui serait à faire.

\- Bien, où sont ces fameux artefacts dont vous parliez au Sanctuaire ? Nous devons les amener à Aqualis, c'est là qu'est leur destinée, affirma la fille du Gardien.

\- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que nous savons où se trouvent la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys, commença à répondre Ardea, mais…

\- Voulez-vous dire qu'ils ne sont plus en votre possession ? Et où sont-ils alors ? Si ces objets sont si puissants que vous le dites, alors il faut impérativement qu'ils soient remis aux Keosamas. Je ne voudrais pas que par mégarde une guerre soit déclenchée par quelqu'un de mal intentionné qui aurait mis la main sur ces reliques.

\- Ils sont à un palais Gagnetorith, une station thermale dans des montagnes, de ce que je sais, pensa bon de révéler Cerastes.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Et où se trouve ce palais ? Je connais très peu la nouvelle géographie d'Olydri, depuis que l'explosion de la Pierre des Âges l'a remodelé.

* Ce palais est sur Syrial, au nord de Solmen, c'est-à-dire au nord de là où nous sommes.

\- Et, est-ce loin ?

\- Ça commence à faire une sacrée trotte, si vous voulez mon avis, nota Aegolius, tandis qu'il tressait un bouquet de fleurs. Oh, bah oui, allons, le jardinage déteint sur moi !

\- Certes, mais, en volant, serait-ce accessible dans la journée ?

\- En volant ?

\- Oui, Paladin, en volant comme les oiseaux volent.

\- Ah, j'ai eu peur de comprendre l'autre signification de voler !

\- Crédiou, même si on volait un bateau, on n’arriverait pas à temps. Surtout que c'est en pleines montagnes, il n'y a pas de port !

\- Donc, par la voie des airs, pensez-vous que le trajet puisse se faire dans la journée ? insista Loiza.

\- C'est probable, mais nous n'avons jamais essayé, répondit Ardea.

\- On n'a pas encore le niveau pour essayer, ma chère, c'est normal !

\- Disons que nous pouvons arriver au Palais Gagnetorith avant la fin du jour. Qui m'accompagne ? Je ne pourrais transporter que l'un d'entre vous, précisa la jeune femme.

* Je me porte volontaire, je suis le plus petit, le plus habile, je saurai mieux que les humains récupérer les reliques. Il faut juste que je connaisse le code du coffre, Ardea.

\- C'est facile, c'est juste ton nom, Tony. On ne s’est pas cassé la tête, tu sais !

\- Dans ce cas, partons sans plus attendre, Tony. Plus vite nous aurons ces objets, plus vite ils pourront être remis à Aqualis, et risqueront moins d'être volés dans ce coffre.

Sans perdre de temps, la Changeforme prit une longue inspiration, étendit ses bras qui se couvrirent de plumes, ses jambes se muèrent en pattes de rapaces, et un arrière-train de cheval permit à l’hippogriffe de se tenir élégamment au sol. Incapable de parler, d'un coup de tête d'aigle, Loiza invita Tony à prendre place entre les plumes, avant de s'élancer dans les airs, le vent soufflant ébouriffant les poils et les plumes de chacun.

Ils partirent d'abord vers l'ouest, longeant la côte, découvrant la face d'Olydri qui lui était inconnue. Ils voyaient des villages aux places vivantes, aux marchés animés. Par-ci, un dompteur montrait ses plus impressionnants spécimens, par-là, une troupe de musiciens guidée par Ardacos enseignait des danses traditionnelles olydriennes aux joueurs.

Après une heure de trajet, arrivés à la pointe septentrionale de Solmen, la Changeforme se posa à l'embouchure d'un fleuve pour se rafraîchir, elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voler sur une si longue distance. Cette courte pause méritée achevée, ils reprirent la voie des airs, partant droit au nord, droit vers Syrial, droit vers le Palais Gagnetorith, droit vers la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys.

Il fallut une bonne heure et demie pour contrer les vents latéraux et atterrir sans trop de soucis au sud de Syrial, près de Touratroce. Là, de certains bâtiment sortait encore la fumée du feu, des explosions. Des panneaux disséminés autour de la ville de la Coalition avaient pour but de dissuader les partisans de l'Ordre de s'approcher sous peine de représailles armées. Dès que la faction des poseurs de bombes fut connue, une profonde rancœur s'étaient installée dans les cœurs des PNJ comme des joueurs. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, arme à la main. La peur avait cédé la place au désir de vengeance. Par dizaines, par centaines, les joueurs partaient au nord, sur la plaine de combats de Tartebrosse, pour venger leur ville, pour venger leur faction. Rares étaient ceux qui semblaient impassibles et qui réparaient silencieusement les maisons, les ponts et la vie. Contournant la ville à pieds, Loiza reprit forme d'hippogriffe, Tony juché en hauteur attendant le décollage.

Tartebrosse, plaine habituellement jaune de l'herbe sèche, était maculée de tâches rouges du sang des belligérants de toutes factions, dans l'espoir lointain de venger l'affront à leur cité. Les éclats des lames masquaient le doux chant des oiseaux.

Au loin apparaissait déjà la forêt bordant Galaé. Le but était proche. D'un coup d'ailes, Loiza fila encore plus vite, redoublant d'attention du fait des Montagnes Sans Retour, massives, et qui se rapprochaient sensiblement. La capitale de l'Ordre passée, elle ralentit, jusqu'à se poser sur une corniche à mi-chemin de la cité et du Palais Gagnetorith. De là, au sud-ouest rayonnait la cité de Saryahblööd, au nord-est, le Palais resplendissait de toute sa splendeur. Un chemin pavé passait non loin, il fut aisé de le rallier pour se rendre au Palais. Même de loin, il restait impressionnant, l'immense ouverture de la bibliothèque vers la vallée était sans doute le premier élément visible du bâtiment à moitié troglodytique.

Pendant ce temps, sur Solmen, Ardea, accompagnée d'Aegolius et de Cerastes, poursuivait la découverte de la forêt et de ses mystères cachés. Le continent de Solmen étant réputé pour gagner facilement de l'expérience, l'archer ne se fit pas prier pour monter ses niveaux autrement que par le jardinage. Arbres après arbres, le chemin ne se montrait pas si difficile à suivre, et divers objets de quêtes étaient disséminés un peu partout. De temps à autre, les joueurs revenaient auprès des PNJ, remettaient les objets et s'en allaient à d'autres quêtes. Le train-train habituel avait repris.

Après cinq quêtes se déroulant de cette manière, Cerastes commença à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, son avatar étant plus habitué à la vie au Palais Gagnetorith qu'à la vie en forêt. Une pause s'imposa donc, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois de quelques dizaines de mètres, histoire de s'éloigner des troupeaux de joueurs attendant leur tour de quête. Devant eux, un amas d'arbres offrait de nombreuses branches horizontales, idéales pour un court repos.

Une sorte de chapiteau de branches coupées, de lianes entremêlées, et de feuilles apportait une ombre profonde, rafraîchissant agréablement l'espace. À l'intérieur, Cerastes se posa sur une banquette, creusée dans un tronc, tandis que sa sœur et son beau-frère allaient à l'extérieur, découvrant les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque source de points d'expériences.

La cabane était sombre, mais bien entretenue. Aucune toile d'araignée ne pendait du plafond, un poêle conservait une flamme magique pour garder une température confortable, des fenêtres étaient creusées dans des pans de murs en terre sèche.

Une silhouette vêtue de noir, encapuchonnée. Elle s'approchait de la cahute, silencieusement, s'appuyant sur un long bâton de marche plus haut qu'elle, à l'extrémité métallique recourbée et pointue, comme munie d'un dard. Faible de fatigue, Cerastes ne l'entendait pas arriver, seulement un bruissement de feuilles qui aurait pu être le bruissement du vent. De leur côté, Ardea et Aegolius tournaient le dos à la cabane, ne voyaient rien se dérouler. La silhouette s'approcha du blessé, mal en point, avant de se détourner vers l'entrée, fixant l'archer qui la tenait en joue.

\- Écartez-vous de lui ou je tire !

Cette menace raviva le paladin qui en ouvrant les yeux, ne put qu'être témoin de la scène. Derrière une fenêtre, Ardea mit son index devant ses lèvres, lui conseillant de se taire. Alors, la silhouette marcha tranquillement vers l'extérieur, sans un mot, frôlant l'archer qui pointait toujours sa flèche vers elle. Avant de partir, elle se retourna, humant l'air, puis tournant la tête sur le côté, murmurant des paroles, comme si elle reconnaissait quelque chose. Le dard de son bâton prit une teinte cuivrée, que rabroua sa porteuse d'un mouvement de bras.

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous savez ce que je suis, commença alors une voix féminine provenant de sous la capuche.

\- Et, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ardea, un pot de terre prêt à être lancé dans la main, alors qu'elle venait de faire la tour de la cahute.

\- Vous connaissez ma famille.

\- Et qui est votre famille ? essaya de nouveau la prêtresse.

\- Vous les avez rencontré il y a peu, répondit la silhouette en tournant la tête, cachant une larme qui tomba au sol.

\- Et est-ce qu'on pourrait voir votre visage ? lâcha Aegolius, qui décidément n'avait toujours pas le sens de la patience.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle à une femme, rustre que vous êtes. Et ce, surtout si la femme qui se tient devant vous descend directement des Keosamas, dit-elle avant d'enlever sa capuche, révélant un visage au teint halé, ridé de vieillesse et de sagesse, aux yeux vairons pétillants.

Ses cheveux poivre et sel bouclés était cernés de deux cornes caprines recourbées vers l'arrière et repartant vers l'avant de sa tête. Ce ne sont pas ses cornes qui surprirent le plus, mais son regard. Son regard aux yeux vairons, aux couleurs chatoyantes et changeantes. En elle résidaient plusieurs flux magiques, et la prédominance de certains se ressentait dans ses pupilles. Lorsqu'un flux devenait trop important dans ses sentiments, le dard de son bâton se muait de sa couleur, lui offrant une arme aiguisée par ses émotions.

Entrant dans sa cahute, la Changeforme ôta, difficilement mais sûrement son manteau sombre, et les joueurs la découvrirent, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert tendre quadrillé d'un vert plus sombre. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, posant à ses côtés son bâton de marche et prit ses aises. Ses mains. Ses mains n'avaient pas les gants d'armure des Changeformes du Sanctuaire. Ses mains étaient déformées, recouvertes d'écailles entremêlées de poils plus ou moins longs. Au bout de ses doigts, de longues griffes recourbées et abîmées par les années cliquetaient délicatement. Cela faisait peine à voir. Ainsi, par la faute de ses ancêtres, elle souffrait d'un mal incurable, d'une différence de tous les jours, d'un mal-être de chaque instant. Ses pieds, de la forme de sabots caprins, étaient également recouverts de cette peau mi-écailles, mi-fourrure.

Une deuxième larme coula, qu'elle ne cacha pas.

\- J'ai quitté les miens et suis partie pour une longue quête. Mais j'ai beaucoup souffert de ma différence sur le continent et jamais je n'ai eu le courage de revenir, tant les humains m'avaient profondément blessée. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de revenir auprès de ma famille.

En cette femme résidait un sentiment de tristesse et de souffrance si profond que le dard de son bâton luisit d'un éclat cuivré rayonnant dans toute la cahute.


	26. 25. Entrevues, Partie 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur Syrial, retrouvons de vieux amis... et de nouveaux ennemis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning pour la seconde moitié du chapitre: combat et violence

Sur Syrial, Tony et Loiza regardaient le Palais Gagnetorith, pensifs. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer. La Changeforme tourna la tête vers la vallée, là où coulait un ruisseau auprès duquel une bonne dizaine de lavandières étaient agenouillées, tapant le linge des malades pour le laver. D'un mouvement de tête, elle invita Tony à la suivre.

Arrivés auprès de ces dames, Loiza s'agenouilla aussi, un châle sur ses cheveux pour masquer ses cornes, et entreprit de les aider, sous l’œil étonné du Smourbiff. Après quelques minutes à taper le linge, elle en fit un tas dans un panier, le prit dans ses bras, et invita Tony à y grimper, et se cacher sous des couvertures. Ainsi dissimulés, Loiza partit vers le Palais, le Smourbiff passant inaperçu, laissant tout de même son regard se promener à l'extérieur. L'important était d'entrer. Grimée en lavandière ramenant le linge propre, passer les portes fut chose aisée. Elle se posta devant la porte de service, facilement reconnaissable car bien moins ornée que la grande porte destinée aux patients. Mais étant chargée, elle dû demander l'aide d'un soldat posté non loin. Celui-ci, à la main un peu trop baladeuse, fut remercié d'un regard noir et d'un puissant coup de talon dans le pied. L'escalier derrière la porte menait aux différents étages du palais.

À chaque étage, il y avait des appartements de soin et un espace jardin, ce qui était permit par l'architecture en terrasses du bâtiment construit à flanc de montagne. Les coffres privés étaient au quatrième étage. Après une marche épuisante à travers un mince escalier en colimaçon, Loiza et Tony débouchèrent sur un jardin donnant directement sur la vallée et la vue magnifique qu'elle offrait.

\- Et vous dites que vous l'avez perdu où ?

\- Ici, pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine, Monsieur Donteuil. Enfin, plutôt sur la plage ouest de Syrial. Mais on a eu l'information comme quoi il allait bien et qu'il était au palais.

\- Et depuis, plus rien.

* Rien de rien !

\- Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il a aussi disparu des radars de Neuropa Entertainment, et les joueurs qui l'accompagnaient aussi. C'est comme s'ils étaient partis dans un endroit qui n'étaient pas encore sorti pour les joueurs. Et ces endroits sont si nombreux, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tous les vérifier. Après, l'arrivée de l'Hydra cosmique nous a donné quelques pistes.

\- Lesquelles ?

Tony et Loiza passaient près de ce groupe de joueurs, allant toujours en direction de la salle des coffres. Le Smourbiff, intrigué par la discussion, chuchota à la jeune femme de faire demi-tour et de s'approcher discrètement du groupe. Caché sous les draps, il ne voyait rien, mais il reconnut de suite les voix qu'il entendit.

* Dark Avenger, Papy PK, Précieux ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver si tôt. Oh, et mes salutations, Ô grand Fargöth !

\- Et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé notre fugueur !

* Fugueur ? Non, en vérité, avec Ardea, Aegolius, Cerastes le frère d'Ardea et une néogicienne, nous avons été téléporté sur une lune dénommée Rosgua par Lorth Kordigän.

\- Holà, mais qu'as-tu donc fait pour faire le réagir ainsi ?

* Euh, et bien, pour me féliciter d'avoir mis une bombe à Dunkil, il voulait m'offrir un titre de noblesse et des terres. Mais je ne me sens pas à rester sur un lopin de terre à ne rien faire. J'ai besoin d'action, de découvrir Olydri ! J'ai refusé poliment, mais je crois que Lorth Kordigän n'a pas accepté ce refus…

\- Tout s'explique ! s’exclama Donteuil. Lorth Kordigän a téléporté les joueurs et Tony sur Rosgua. Sauf que la lune n'est encore qu'en phase test chez nous et ils n'auraient pas du tout dû atterrir là. Mais bon, encore un programme qu'il va me falloir vérifier. Malgré tout, la découverte de la lune a déclenché la suite de quête sur Olydri visant à détruire l'Hydra cosmique à son arrivée. En fait, cet évent aurait dû apparaître plus tard. Mais bon, c'est chose faite, alors, faisons avec. Bientôt l'Empire lancera des expéditions pour coloniser la lune et récupérer de la Rosaphir. L'Hydra en était entièrement recouverte. Je vous préviens, ça va faire un sacré remue-ménage !

\- Je pense bien. Mais du coup, que s'est-il passé pendant que le groupe de Tony et nous étions séparés ? demanda Dark Avenger.

* Après m'être remis des gaz de la grotte d'Aröwden de Fareothör, nous avons eu un procès par les chefs de faction… Bon, grâce au frère d'Ardea qui est avocat, on s'en est sorti ! Et après, direction Rosgua.

\- Et quand cet animal cosmique est arrivé sur Olydri, ce Smourbiff et ceux qui l'accompagnaient ont découvert le Sanctuaire où je vis, poursuivit Loiza, comprenant qu'il n'y avait que des alliés devant elle. Il s'agit du Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri, trois demi-frères, trois sages Keosamas qui ont dédiés leur vie à la méditation et à la parole de paix. Ils avaient un frère aîné, dont le nom était inconnu, et que Tony a découvert : Aröwden de Fareothör.

* Et à partir de là, tout est devenu plus compréhensible avec les explosions de Dunkil, Touratroce et Galaé. Mais, c'est un peu compliqué et long à expliquer, alors…

\- Bon, faut croire que tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, comprit l’ex-PK. Et au fait, tu fais quoi ici, de retour au Palais ?

* Et bien Dark Avenger, en fait, depuis le procès, la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys sont restés dans un des coffres, et avec Loiza, nous sommes venus récupérer les reliques.

\- Elles sont de valeur inestimable. Nous devons les amener à Aqualis. À partir de là, Aröwden de Fareothör aura retrouvé la place qu'il mérite, auprès de la cité qu'il a sauvé.

\- Alors, on ne vous retient pas les jeunes, dit Papy PK. Allez retrouver ces artefacts et faites-en bon usage !

\- Attendez un instant, les rappela Donteuil alors que Tony et Loiza commençaient déjà à s'éloigner. J'espère que vous avez le code de votre coffre et que vous saurez être discrets. La salle des coffres est très bien gardée. Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, passez par le plafond. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus… Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire !

* Merci Ô grand Fargöth ! Nous ferons bon usage de vos paroles.

\- Euh, Monsieur Donteuil, remarqua Dark Avenger tandis que Tony et la Changeforme repartaient pour de bon, était-ce vraiment judicieux de leur donner ce conseil ? Vous qui misez sur le role-play, ça m'intrigue.

\- Certes, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Mais s'ils s'étaient fait attraper, un soldat aurait pu dire que nous leur avons parlé avant qu'ils n'aillent cambrioler les coffres. Et voyez-vous, j'ai plutôt bien réussi la partie justice de mes PNJ, alors je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver principal suspect. Et puis, s'ils se font attraper, je ne vous raconte pas le remue-ménage que ça va faire chez les chefs de faction et même partout sur Olydri. Pour ça, je préfère regarder derrière mon écran et non depuis mon avatar, si vous voyez ce qui pourrait arriver… Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, messieurs, j'ai une réunion IRL.

Sans prendre le temps d'avoir d'au revoir, Donteuil se déconnecta, laissant les joueurs seuls.

Grimper, grimper jusqu'au plafond. La salle des coffres était haute, creusée dans la montagne, au plus profond du palais, loin des regards. Et pourtant, c'était une des pièces que l'on s'attend à trouver de toute évidence dans un palais Gagnetorith. Trouver une coursive en hauteur ne fut pas le plus compliqué, surtout pour une employée du lieu. Mais ce fut une autre histoire pour Tony. Une employée portant un panier de linge dans la salle des coffres, ce n'est absolument pas banal.

Alors Loiza abandonna son panier près de la porte, derrière une statue. Elle garda une grande pièce de tissus, qu'elle enroula autour de Tony, avant de le porter dans son dos, le cachant des regards. Seul son tricorne dépassait, mais il passait à merveille pour le jouet de l'enfant porté sur le dos de sa mère. Le Smourbiff ainsi dissimulé, ils reprirent leur route, pénétrant dans la salle.

Aucune fenêtre, l'air pesait, et les bougies maintenaient une certaine luminosité mais augmentaient la chaleur pesante de la pièce. De longues allées s'étendaient, sur plusieurs niveaux, révélant l'ampleur de l'attrait de la station thermale Gagnetorith. Le coffre des reliques se trouvait en hauteur, comme l'avait dit Ardea.

C'était un coffre de taille modeste, à la porte circulaire. L'ouverture se réglait à l'aide d'un code à quatre chiffres ou quatre lettres. Pendant que Loiza montait la garde, Tony tournait les nombreux crans du code, jusqu'à obtenir son nom. Dans un chuintement, la porte s'ouvrit, et le Smourbiff dû s'engouffrer rapidement à l'intérieur, les reliques d'Aröwden de Fareothör émettant soudainement une puissante lumière. L'âme apaisée, le Keosama se laissa transporter tranquillement, Tony ayant repris place sur le dos de Loiza, le stratagème de camouflage opérant à merveille.

Ils repassèrent devant le trio qui avait été les mentors de Tony, celui-ci leur adressant un dernier aurevoir de la patte, auquel ils répondirent, une expression de tristesse se lisant sur leur visage. Une page s'était tournée, et chacun continuait sa vie, se remémorant de bons moments de rire, de félicitations, ces bon moments dont on se souvient toute une vie durant, ces bons moments qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, ces bons moments qui nous font vivre.

Mais l'aventure ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Devant Loiza, un groupe de soldats faisait sa ronde habituelle. Elle reconnut celui à la main baladeuse qui leur avait ouvert la porte, et détourna le regard, par crainte que sa présence ne soit signalée.

\- Hey, les gars, c'est la donzelle qui m'a mis le pied en compote !

Il l'avait repérée. Trop tard. Les alliés de Tony avaient déjà pris un autre couloir. Ils étaient hors de portée.

\- Hey, mam'zelle, revenez ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous cachez à courir !?

Ils étaient plus nombreux, ils la rattrapaient. Elle sortait à peine de la salle des coffres, ils l'avaient forcément vu. Elle savait courir vite, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de courir si longtemps. Les couloirs étaient larges, mais plusieurs personnes furent envoyées sur les murs, elles avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'être au milieu du chemin. Une baie vitrée. Mais en bas, plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide avec à l'atterrissage un amas de rochers amenés là par un glissement de terrain. Un cul-de-sac. Où aller ? Les soldats courraient toujours, hallebardes à la main, vociférant de s'arrêter. Ces hommes en mal d'amour féminin n'en voulaient pas uniquement à ce que Loiza avait volé. Ils la voulaient elle.

Tony n'était pas armé, rien ne les prédestinait à se battre au palais. Et il avait fallu passer les rangs de surveillance. Entrer armé avait été à proscrire. Et maintenant, ils regrettaient d'avoir fait ce choix.

Les soldats se rapprochaient encore et encore. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de Loiza, qui s'était arrêtée de justesse contre la baie vitrée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre forme d'hippogriffe et de s'envoler avec Tony sur le dos. Et ce tissus aux fibres inconnues qui maintenait le Smourbiff la contraignait dans ses mouvements et l'empêchait de changer d'apparence aisément.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres. Un premier tenta d'envoyer sa hallebarde sur Loiza. Esquivée. Le vitrail se brisa dans un vacarme assourdissant, lui qui avait déjà été réparé après l'explosion de Galaé, à peine deux semaines auparavant.

Cinq mètres. Un soldat s'approcha un peu trop, envoyant sa hallebarde en avant, Loiza l'attrapa avec sa main gantée d'armure, tirant, et il finit sa chute dans la vallée. Elle était acculée contre le mur, et au-dessus de la taille, l'espace vide du vitrail. Ce n'était pas la perte de l'un des leurs qui arrêterait ces hommes. Bien au contraire, ils avaient l'air encore plus féroce, décidés d'en finir, coûte que coûte. A présent, elle était véritablement leur ennemie.

Loiza agrippa une tige de plomb du vitrail, qui tenait encore suffisamment pour qu'elle tournoie autour, envoyant d'autres soldats dans la vallée. Les cris des passants en contrebas prouvaient qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

Il ne restait plus que trois soldats, dont celui à la main baladeuse, qui décidément, était tenace. Alors Loiza ôta ses gants, montrant ses mains écailleuses, aux touffes de poils bruns courts à mi-long disparates, et aux longues griffes aiguisées au bout des doigts. Voyant cela, Tony comme leurs adversaires eurent un léger mouvement de dégoût, mais qui acheva de convaincre ces derniers qu'il fallait occire la créature qui se tenait devant eux.

Doigts fléchis, elle prévint Tony qu'il valait mieux s'accrocher solidement. Loiza refit un tour autour de la barre de plomb du vitrail, faisait passer par-dessus bord un autre soldat pensant tenir sa chance. Elle lâcha prise, et fonça droit sur les deux restants. Ses mains en avant, griffes élancées, le premier eut la carotide tranchée nette, le second, comme pour vengeance pour sa main baladeuse, un puissant coup de genou entre les jambes, et alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé, souffrant plus que ce que Loss'Drakor aurait pu imaginer, Loiza lui brisa la colonne vertébrale, cible de choix. Il souffrait, mais qu'importe. Ce soldat aurait bien voulu passer un bon moment, et il le regrettait désormais. Gémissant, il ne sentait plus sa douleur, alors paralysé des hanches à la pointe des pieds. Mais Loiza s'en allait déjà. Ou plutôt, face à la vallée, elle commença à prendre son inspiration pour devenir hippogriffe. Le soldat tenta d'attraper une arbalète, qu'avait lâché un de ses alliés avant de faire son baptême de l'air.

Les bras firent place à des ailes emplumées, mais avant de s'envoler, le cliquetis de l'arme mise en joue retint Loiza. Tony toujours sur son dos se saisit de la Pierre d'Ark'hen et de la Fleur de Lys, les plaçant droit devant lui, les protégeant tous deux du carreau qui arrivait, qui rebondit sur le bouclier installé in extremis par l'âme du Keosama et alla se ficher dans la gorge de son tireur.

\- Bon réflexe, le félicita Loiza avant que sa tête ne se mue en tête de rapace.

Loin derrière, à l'entrée du long couloir, un autre escadron de soldats arriva, mais trop tard. Loiza s'était déjà envolée vers le sud, vers Solmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour les deux chapitres suivants! Nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire et du deuxième tome... Mais, jamais deux sans trois, dit-on... Je n'en dirais pas plus... Stay tuned!


	27. 26. Onenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partie du groupe restée sur Solmen a fait connaissance avec une Changeforme...

Loin devant Loiza et Tony, les nuages s’amoncelaient bruyamment, signe de l'orage futur qui taperait de sa foudre le sol de Solmen. Il fallait aller vite. À faible altitude, les éléments se déchaînaient déjà, et le vent emportait tout. Dans l’œil de ce cyclone, au calme, au centre de la tourmente, vie parmi le déchaînement meurtrier des troncs d'arbres arrachés du sol, une cabane parmi les bois. De là, rien n'était visible, le vent et les débris, les feuilles mortes et les objets perdus volaient en éclats contre les arbres. Assise dans un fauteuil, source de cette fureur de la nature, une femme au bâton flamboyant. Ses yeux étaient des flammes illuminant l'ombre de la pièce, ses invités incrustés portant cette étrange odeur familière avaient ravivé des souvenirs enfouis, une vie d'avant, d'avant de partir, de changer de vie, de partir sans regarder derrière, de partir le cœur lourd sans savoir où l'on va.

Loiza dû atterrir. Voler dans ces conditions relevait du suicide. Mais marcher restait envisageable. Avec Tony, qui avançait à ses côtés, ils disparurent dans cette tempête dévastatrice. Plus un joueur ou un PNJ à l'horizon. L'espace était désormais vide de vie, Lys avait mis les siens en sécurité. Avancer, toujours avancer sans flancher. Il fallait rejoindre l'équipe. Les humains les attendaient, et peut-être n'étaient-ils pas en sécurité. Par terre, une hache gisait, la lame fendue. Tony la saisit, il avait laissé son sabre récupéré sur Rosgua aux humains. La double lame faisait un efficace bouclier de fortune, mais empêchait de voir où marcher. Plus d'une fois, des branches tapaient contre le métal, manquant d'arracher la hache des mains de Tony. Lui ne voyait rien si ce n'étaient ses pieds, à ses côtés, Loiza, elle, était restée sous forme humaine, mais avait gardé ses ailes d'hippogriffe refermées devant elle, la protégeant. Elle avait malgré tout le nez dans le vent, le regard fixe, comme si elle avait reconnu une odeur parmi les effluves transportées par la tempête. Plus ils avançaient, plus la force de Dorsa se sentait plus que tout. Les plus gros obstacles volant restaient stoppés par les arbres les plus forts, encore enracinés profondément dans la terre de Coronae.

D'un coup, le vent s'arrêta. Loiza venait d'arriver contre le mur de la cabane et Tony la talonnait.

À l'intérieur, la femme se releva difficilement, appuyée sur son bâton, une lueur d'espoir traversant son regard. Face à elle, hors de la cahute, dans le brouillard, Loiza, le nez en l'air, cherchait une odeur, une odeur qu'elle avait cru reconnaître.

\- Maman ?

Loiza levait le nez, à la recherche de cette senteur familière, cette senteur qu'elle avait reconnue pendant leur longue marche, parmi les vents tempétueux. Elle n'y pensait plus, elle croyait avoir retrouvé sa mère, pourtant morte. Et pourtant cette odeur d'espoir la guidait droit devant.

À la porte de la cahute, la femme sortit doucement, marchant sur des œufs. Elle tourna le regard vers Loiza, et ne tint plus debout.

\- Maman !

La jeune Changeforme fit un grand pas vers son aînée, tombée à terre de souffrance trop longtemps enfouie, la fatigue l'assommant de sa faux. Loiza avait reconnu son odeur, cette odeur qui lui avait manqué tant de temps durant, cette odeur qui l'avait vu grandir, cette odeur familière qui était l'odeur de sa mère si faible, si faible que depuis le Sanctuaire, toute sa famille l'avait cru morte.

\- Laissez-la passer !

Elle la prit dans ses bras, avant d'intimer à Cerastes de se lever de l'unique lit, et y posa sa mère, sa très chère Onenn.

\- Maman, ne me laisse pas seule… S'il te plaît… Ne pars pas… Ark'hen n'a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui ni demain, tant que je suis là, ne pars pas…

La tristesse était palpable. Loiza restait là, agenouillée près de sa mère inconsciente, mais pas morte, près de sa mère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver après tant de temps. La vieille femme était faible, mais son pouls restait, tapant dans ses tempes, marquant la mesure du temps et de la peur de la mort, après tant de temps loin des siens, tant de temps de peur et de fatigue. Ses yeux flamboyants restaient entrouverts. Elle retrouvait son calme, patiemment, et la tempête se calma. Le vent cessait de taper contre les arbres, les feuilles retombaient dans un murmure, les oiseaux prudemment chantaient le retour du calme.

Loiza prépara un feu de bois pour réchauffer la petite bâtisse. Les humains s'étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol de terre sèche, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Un cervidé surpris par la tempête avait perdu la vie contre l'un des murs, et Aegolius alla le chercher en silence, avant de le préparer avec sa famille. Ce déchaînement des éléments avait été d'une telle ampleur que personne n'avait de mot à dire, chacun travaillant dans le silence, tout comme les Trois Pleureurs en leur temps, les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer leur état, les sages état de désespoir, maintenant état de sidération devant tant de puissance incontrôlée de la Changeforme.

L'odeur du feu de cheminée emplissait les narines de chacun, cette odeur de calme, cette odeur rassurante. Le repas fut prêt, et chacun mangea à sa faim. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient ici, les préoccupations depuis la découverte de l'identité de la Changeforme de Solmen étaient toutes autres. Mais le but restait malgré tout de se rendre à Aqualis.

* Comment se fait-il que ta mère soit encore en vie ? demanda Tony à Loiza. Tu nous as dit qu'elle avait rejoint Ark'hen, pourtant.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, enfin, que ma famille et moi pensions aussi. À peine un mois après qu'elle eut quitté le Sanctuaire, une puissante tristesse nous a transpercé, et nous savions au plus profond de nous que c'était elle, elle venait de mourir. Mais, je suppose qu'elle a dû beaucoup souffrir pour que nous ressentions cela, puisqu'elle est encore en vie.

\- Mais du coup, es-tu certaine que ce soit elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? avança Aegolius.

\- C'est ma mère, cela ne fait aucun doute. Aussi vrai qu'une mère reconnaisse son enfant, l'enfant reconnaît sa mère.

\- Et au fait, pourquoi avait-elle quitté la Sanctuaire ? La vie y est très bien là-bas, je ne comprends pas son choix, nota Cerastes.

\- Elle était comme vous, à la recherche de la vérité sur le Frère. Elle était persuadée que la réponse se trouvait au Sanctuaire, et elle a cherché sans relâche, jusqu'à trouver la stèle qui a permis à Tony de révéler l'identité du Frère. La différence, c'est que vous, vous aviez son nom, mais ma mère ne l'avait pas, et voulait aller à la cité mythique d'Aqualis pour en savoir plus, dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre notre Histoire à tous. Mais mon père l'en a dissuadé, pour lui, le monde est dangereux, et il voulait tant l'en empêcher qu'il la fît suivre par l'une de mes sœurs dans tous ses déplacements. Il voulait la sauver, je n'en doute pas, mais ce carcan qu'il lui a imposé a fini de convaincre ma mère qu'il lui fallait rejoindre Aqualis. Et une nuit, alors que nous dormions presque tous, elle est partie. Elle a pris forme de dragon, a crié depuis le ciel qu'elle reviendrait, et est partie. Personne n'a pu l'arrêter. Mon père était dévasté et s'en est voulu longtemps de son départ. Il avait compris qu'à trop vouloir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle arriverait à ses fins, mais au prix d'une grande peine. Il n'est plus le même homme depuis ce jour.

\- Je ne regrette pas mon départ, ma fille, rappela la mère, toujours allongée sur le lit. Le malheur que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas ma faute ni de la faute de ton père, mais de la faute des ignorants d'humains qui m'ont persécutée. C'est le jour où j'ai perdu tant de sang que j'ai cru mourir que vous avez pensé que j'avais rejoint Ark'hen. Mais je suis toujours là. Et je compte toujours aller à Aqualis. Mais je suis trop faible désormais pour espérer y aller seule. Et vous êtes là. Vous pouvez m'aider à aller à Aqualis.

\- Mère, nous sommes là, mais vous êtes trop faible pour entreprendre un tel voyage.

\- J'ai entendu que tes amis humains connaissaient l'identité du Frère. C'est ce secret millénaire que j'ai cherché sans relâche.

* En effet, madame, lui apprit Tony, nous avons trouvé l'identité du Frère. C'était un Keosama du nom d'Aröwden de Fareothör, puissant général de l'armée d'Aqualis. Son âme est renfermée dans cet artefact, forgé par les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort elles-mêmes, conclu-t-il en montrant l'objet.

\- Ainsi donc la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys sont réels… c'était une vieille légende sans grand intérêt quand j'étais jeune. Ma mère n'avait plus toute sa mémoire quand elle me la racontait. J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une histoire pour endormir les enfants… Montrez-moi, Smourbiff, montrez-moi. Si la puissance du Keosama peut me permettre de vous aider à aller à Aqualis, qu'il le fasse.

Tony tendit la précieuse relique à la vieille dame, aux mains tremblotantes et aux longues griffes érodées par le temps. Dès qu'elle toucha la surface du métal de l'artefact, un éclair argenté jailli de son bâton, aveuglant l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Dès que chacun eut recouvré sa vue, la première chose que leur yeux leur montrèrent fut la Changeforme, rayonnante de mille feux. Elle tenait fermement la relique dans sa main droite, son bâton de marche dans la main gauche. Elle, debout, aux yeux d'un profond gris argent, paraissait moins ridée, plus jeune. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient viré en une teinte métallique, reflétant la lumière des soleils perçant le toit de la cabane. Ses cornes jadis abîmées étaient désormais comme polies, cernant majestueusement son visage calme.

\- Quiconque détient la puissance au combat d'un être légendaire, détient aussi sa puissance de régénération. Aröwden de Fareothör fut un héros pour son peuple, mais un héros ne meure pas de vieillesse. Si j'en crois la légende, lui et sa sœur jumelle vécurent longtemps, sauvés par leur sagesse et la magie qu'ils maîtrisaient comme personne parmi leurs contemporains. Ce don, les Sources l'ont également conservé dans la Fleur de Lys. La pierre d'Ark'hen contient quant à elle la puissance dévastatrice du guerrier, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton posé.

Sans attendre le groupe, elle sortit de la cahute, fixant son regard droit vers l'ouest.

\- Aqualis est par là, et la ville attend son sauveur. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

\- Nous te suivons, mère, confirma Loiza avant de la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

\- Vos cornes ne sont pas cachées, s'inquiéta Ardea, ne craignez-vous pas d'être attaquée ?

\- Non, plus maintenant. Je suis Changeforme et je suis fière de l'être, je n'ai pas à vivre cachée, dans la peur de chaque instants. Et n'oublions pas que le Frère saura protéger ses porteurs, fit-elle remarquer d'un air malicieux. Suivez-moi, mes amis, suivez Onenn jusqu'à Aqualis, cité antique des Keosamas.


	28. 27. Vers Aqualis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route!

La vie peinait à reprendre ses droits. La forêt était dévastée à la suite de la puissante tempête et des objets de toutes sortes traînaient au sol, des armes aux parchemins, des bouts d'armure aux fioles éclatées. Les passants n'avaient pour la plupart pas repris leur chemin, la route était libre et vide de toute vie. Côtes à côtes, le groupe traversa d'une traite, direction la plage au nord-est. Le sable et les coquillages craquaient sous les pieds et la marche soutenue de tous. Devant, le soleil rougeoyant de l'après-midi s'apprêtait à partir derrière Arturis pour la nuit, et déjà l'ombre se faisait sentir par la fraîcheur du soir.

Ils firent une première pause près des falaises, dans un creux de la roche, le vent de l'est arrivant en face, ébouriffant chacun. Au loin, les premiers joueurs et PNJ repartaient prudemment sur le chemin, vérifiant constamment le ciel et son état. À leur vue, Onenn, détourna le regard et se déplaça vers la fille, comme pour se cacher. La peur de l'humain restait forte, malgré la rencontre du groupe de Tony et la force qu'elle avait reçue d'Aröwden de Fareothör. Leur pause dura bien une petite heure, le temps de prendre des forces avant de partir pour le long périple qui les mènerait à Aqualis, cité millénaire.

La nuit était bien installée lorsqu'ils levèrent le camp. L'agitation quotidienne avait repris, et il fallait partir. Il fallait trouver une entrée vers les galeries guidant à Aqualis. Onenn, faible mais l'esprit clair, désigna une grotte s'enfonçant vers l'ouest, vers les terres.

\- Cette galerie rejoint à coup sûr la cité des Keosamas. J'avais commencé à l'emprunter, mais en cours de chemin, j'ai rencontré un groupe d'humains qui m'ont pris pour un monstre. J'ai préféré repartir vers Solmen que d'avancer encore et encore sans savoir quand j'arriverais, et si seulement j'arriverais un jour.

La galerie était large, mais non éclairée, il fallut donc puiser dans ses réserves de mana pour éclairer et avancer sans problème. La première partie du trajet se fit en descendant par un long chemin en colimaçon taillé grossièrement, descendre profondément dans Olydri, dans les entrailles de la lune d'Arturis. À force de tourner, il devenait impossible de savoir dans quelle direction le groupe se dirigeait. Arriva le moment où le plat revint. Mais devant le groupe se trouvaient trois chemins différents.

* Prenons celui où le sol est le plus dur, cela voudrait dire que beaucoup de personnes y sont passées, suggéra Tony.

\- J'aurai plutôt proposé l'inverse, intervint Ardea. Le chemin le plus boueux aura sans doute été plus emprunté, car nous sommes sous l'eau de la mer et en toute logique, l'endroit est humide.

\- Essayons l'un des deux. De toute façon, il va bien falloir partir. Mais surtout, ne nous perdons pas. Si l'un de nous s'égare, il faut croire que nous aurons peu de chances de nous retrouver, rappela Cerastes.

\- C'est pas pour vous embêter, mais j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls, informa Aegolius, posant une flèche à la pointe aiguisée sur son arc de Rosgua.

\- Sans doute des Korrigans des Rivages, ces galeries en sont infestées, leur apprit la doyenne Changeforme du groupe. Ces créatures sont vicieuses, mais tellement faibles au combat qu'elles en sont presque inoffensives.

\- Je connais une astuce pour ne pas se perdre dans un labyrinthe, mais elle est longue et fastidieuse, précisa Loiza.

* Et quelle est-elle, cette astuce ?

\- Toujours suivre un mur, le coller, le suivre dans les virages, et ne jamais le lâcher, le suivre dans les cul-de-sac, partout. C'est une astuce très longue, mais normalement, elle devrait nous permettre de ne pas nous perdre, dans le sens où si nous nous perdons, il suffit de suivre le mur en sens inverse. Le seul problème, c'est que cela risquerait de nous ramener au point de départ.

\- Et est-ce qu'il n'existerait pas tout simplement un sort pour permettre de voir les virages futurs ou de connaître un peu plus précisément les galeries ?

\- Pense bien, Aegolius, mon ami, que si un tel sort existait, nous l'aurions utilisé les précédentes fois où nous étions dans des galeries.

\- Et il est hors de question que l'un de nous se sépare du groupe pour partir en éclaireur. Je n'ose imaginer si on ne se retrouvait pas, préféra rappeler l'avocat.

* Un instant, je crois voir quelque chose dans ce coin, là-bas, fit Tony en se retournant, dégainant son épée de Rosgua.

\- Que vois-tu ? Surtout ne t'éloigne pas trop !

Dans l'ombre, une forme se dessina lentement. Cela ressemblait à un trou béant dans le mur de terre, un quatrième chemin possible.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne s'arrêter qu'à trois ? Sacrebleu ! Maintenant, par où passe-t-on ?

* Ce chemin est bien plus humide que les trois autres. C'est étrange.

\- Il va dans la direction opposée aux autres, réfléchit Loiza, et son humidité n'aide pas les choses.

\- Si ce chemin est humide, proposa la sage Onenn, sans doute est-ce parce qu'il est sous la mer et que les autres chemins, qui sont secs, sont sous la terre. Prenons celui-ci, nous verrons où il nous mène.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? Et si c'était un cul-de-sac au bout ? s’enquit Ardea.

\- Alors nous ferons demi-tour.

\- Et s'il on croise d'autres chemins, des intersections ? insista la prêtresse.

\- Ne nous embêtons pas avec ça, nous verrons en temps et en heure. Suivez-moi.

Chancelante, mais toujours debout, Onenn ouvrit la marche, éclairant le sol et les murs du dard de son bâton sur lequel elle avançait, courbée.

Pendant une longue partie du trajet, le chemin emprunté était droit, peu large, mais continuellement droit et sans virage, ce qui d'ailleurs étonna à maintes reprises Aegolius, toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à décocher une flèche en cas de possible danger. De temps à autre, Onenn s'arrêtait, faible, prenant quelques minutes de repos, mais toujours refusait que la magie la soigne, que ce soit celle de Lys ou celle d'Aröwden de Fareothör.

\- Je dois y arriver seule, le Frère m'a aidé à me remettre debout, maintenant, je dois pouvoir aller à Aqualis sans requérir son pouvoir. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille de savoir que j'ai pu utiliser sa puissance alors que des personnes plus faibles que moi l’attendent. Laissez-moi là, je vous rattraperai…

\- Non, maman, nous ne te laissons pas, nous t'attendons. Tu peux compter sur nous. Tu iras à Aqualis, et tu y vivras, je t'en fais la promesse. Jure-moi de te battre pour rejoindre la cité de nos ancêtres, s'il te plaît… Tu dois te battre, rester forte, rester avec nous.

\- J'admire ta combativité, ma fille, mais j'ai tant vécu de jours difficiles que je ne saurais sans doute pas vous accompagner jusqu'au bout du trajet. Il faudra du temps avant d'arriver, le trajet depuis Solmen est plus long que depuis l'île de bandits de Piratas. Et ce temps, je n'en ai plus beaucoup, contrairement à toi. Je suis faible, et sans doute vais-je rejoindre Ark'hen d'ici peu. J'adorerai voir Aqualis, mais je vous ralentirai plus que je ne vous aiderai.

\- Maman, tu iras à Aqualis, ou je resterai à tes côtés. Mais le Frère que tu voulais connaître, le Frère aurait voulu que tu te battes pour lui, que tu l'accompagnes à Aqualis.

\- Ma fille, tu resteras dans mon cœur jusqu'à la fin, je ne serai jamais seule face à la mort, mais par elle, je trouverai le repos que j'ai perdu il y a des mois quand j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire.

\- Maman… non, ne dis pas ça, tu peux venir avec nous, tu dois venir avec nous !

Loiza ne retenait pas ses larmes face à sa mère, affaiblie par la marche dans le couloir souterrain humide. Le reste du groupe, et plus particulièrement le sensible Tony, détournait le regard, passant la main et la patte sous les yeux, essuyant une larme de condoléances. Onenn était partie. Le dard de son bâton venait de laisser s'échapper son dernier éclat. Loiza, couchée contre le corps sans vie de sa mère, éclatait en un long sanglot sourd.

\- Non, non, maman, non, ne part pas.

Elle gardait un espoir, un espoir qu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait vain, un espoir qui plus que le désespoir la transperça de douleur. Alors, elle enleva ses gantelets et ses chausses, et se munit du bâton de sa mère. Il n'émettait plus de lumière. Qu'importe, la magie qu’il contenait encore suffisait à porter le corps d'Onenn, solennellement, funèbrement devant eux, Onenn, dans la mort comme dans la vie, guidant sa famille, ses proches et ses amis vers le passé, le passé que de son vivant elle ne put jamais connaître, vers le passé qui sera leur futur.

Fièrement, les griffes au bout des doigts de sa main atrophiée, marchant sur ses pieds écailleux, Loiza avançait les larmes aux yeux, le regard embrumé, sa mère devant elle, allongée en gisant lévitant sur le chemin, ses mains jointes sur son ventre, ses yeux vairons clos ne verront plus la lumière du jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying...
> 
> A demain pour les chapitres suivants! Stay tuned!


	29. 28. Cité du passé futur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue à Aqualis, cité millénaire, avec ses habitants figés dans le temps... et ses [spoilers]!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: deuil et enlèvement

Dans les galeries entre Solmen et Aqualis, la procession funèbre progressait en silence, seuls les craquements du sol troublant leur marche inflexible. Voilà déjà deux jours qu'ils avançaient vers la cité des Keosamas, voilà déjà deux jours qu'Onenn avait disparu, voilà deux jours qu'ils l'avaient laissée dans une alvéole dans la roche, mausolée improvisé. Loiza fixait le chemin droit devant elle, les yeux dans le vague chaque seconde, se remémorant tous les moments de sa vie passée, de sa vie au Sanctuaire, tous ces moments de joie, de rire, mais aussi de pleurs, d'incompréhension, de questionnements.

« Non, ma chérie, ne monte pas trop haut sur la falaise tant que tu ne sais pas rester sous la forme de ton animal. Tu pourrais tomber, et tu sais combien te perdre me ferait de la peine.

\- Mais maman, mon petit frère y arrive ! Je veux pouvoir voir le monde du haut du gouffre ! »

« Loiza, aide-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu ailles m'apporter mon livre d'alchimie, ton père a encore sa migraine.

\- Attends, je connais la recette par cœur, laisse-moi te la dicter, maman. »

« Ma fille, que sais-tu du Frère ?

\- Euh, ce que tu m'as dit, il était un Keosama surpuissant, grâce à la bénédiction des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort, et il a écrasé seul le Néant !

\- Oui, enfin, ça, c'est la version que j'imagine à partir de son portrait.

\- Son portrait ? Je croyais qu'on ne le connaissait pas.

\- Promet-moi de ne rien dire à ton père, mais tu sais, la stèle, sur l'étang loin dans le parcours du ruisseau, à midi elle s'illumine, et là, tu peux voir le Frère. Si un jour tu peux, vas-y, mais veille à ce que ton père ne te voit pas y aller.

\- J'y veillerai, maman. »

« Non, très chère, vous ne partirez pas sur le continent ! Qui sait quel malheur pourrait frapper ? Je tiens tant à vous, je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

\- Enfin, je peux y aller, il me faut juste aller à Aqualis. Comment penses-tu qu'ils font, les Changeformes qui ont quitté ce Sanctuaire ?

\- Ils regrettent à coup sûr ! Ils n'ont d'autre choix que de se cacher pour survivre ! Oh, et puis vas-y si le cœur t'en dis ! Mais fait attention à prendre le bon choix. Je te laisse réfléchir, mon aimée.

\- Maman, pourquoi Papa semble-t-il tant en colère ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, retourne dormir. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. »

« Ma chère famille, je pars, ce soir, je pars, je m'envole pour Solmen, et je ne reviendrai sans doute que dans longtemps ! Ne cherchez pas à me rattraper, c'est une cause perdue.

\- Maman, ne nous laisse pas seuls ! Comment ferons-nous sans toi ?

\- Ma fille, ma chère Loiza, j'ai confiance en toi, une immense confiance. Tu es l'aînée de ta famille, je te laisse à toi et à ton père ce Sanctuaire. Que les Sources vous bénissent et veillent sur vous ! »

Ces souvenirs hantaient Loiza depuis deux jours, deux longs jours. Ses doigts crispés sur le bâton de sa mère détruisaient la fibre du bois dur. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait suivi sa mère lors de son départ du Sanctuaire ? Peut-être serait-elle encore en vie auprès d'eux. Sa mort l'emplissait de regrets de ces jours passés.

Ils n'avaient rien croisé depuis deux jours. Les rares Korrigans des Rivages qui vagabondaient dans les galeries finissaient en pause repas de la procession, qui n'avait que peu de provisions en partant rapidement de Solmen.

À l'aube supposée du troisième jour de marche, devant eux un ruisseau d'une eau cristalline rejoignait leur chemin. Il avait une faible odeur de fleurs, un parfum d'un nectar ancestral. En amont, une bâtisse entourée de champs de plantes, y travaillaient trois ou quatre personnes, au teint halé, les yeux aux pupilles rouges. Des Keosamas. En aval, rayonnante de mille feux, de milles reflets de la lumière du jours contre l'eau, la cité mythique d'Aqualis.

Le sol était sec, la cité n'avait d'autre ciel que l'eau de l'océan au-dessus de sa tête. Un dôme colossal maintenait l'immensité des bâtiments protégés de la mer. Esplanades, terrasses, colonnades, tout dans cette cité n'était que démesure et les Keosamas qui y vivaient depuis le Premier Âge n'avaient pas changé depuis cette époque depuis longtemps révolue.

Le groupe prit une barque amarrée le long du ruisseau devenu rivière. Ils pagayaient en silence, dans ce même silence de mort qui les avait accompagné depuis le décès d'Onenn.

Ils passèrent sous plusieurs ponts en arches, de part et d'autre desquels de hauts bâtiments accueillaient la vie quotidienne du peuple Keosama. Près d'un bâtiment aux allures de temple avec ses hautes colonnades et son parvis en escalier, un groupe d'enfants jouait, avec des dés creusés dans une pierre luminescente, et ils jouaient sans se préoccuper du temps qui passe, sans se préoccuper de la vie qui les attend.

Devant le groupe, plusieurs canaux parcouraient la cité, s'entremêlant, routes aquatiques tantôt larges tantôt étroites.

Ils débouchèrent sur un lac, et l’une de ses rives était une place devant un bâtiment à la taille impressionnante, le palais du roi Arenk'thor, seigneur des Keosamas.

Les voyant, un soldat en armes vint à leur rencontre.

\- Holà, mesdames, messieurs, ne vous approchez pas trop du palais. Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous venons rendre visite au Seigneur Arenk'thor, roi des Keosamas, commença Loiza. Nous disposons d'informations très importantes au sujet du héros de cette ville, le sieur Aröwden de Fareothör. Nous devons voir Arenk'thor au plus vite.

\- Suivez-moi dans ce cas, décida le soldat sans sembler remarquer l'apparence Changeforme de la jeune femme.

Ils traversèrent la place, croisant un groupe d'adolescents en rires, livres sous le bras, portant leurs toges d'étudiants. Puis, Tony et ses compagnons de marche grimpèrent les nombreuses marches du palais, avant d'entrer dans cet écrin de joyaux et de luxe ancestral. Tout était rayonnant de la luminescence des murs de nacre.

Ils furent laissés dans une pièce abritant un trône majestueux, conçu avec l'ivoire le plus pure de l'océan, taillé d'un bloc dans une canine de Léviathan. À peine avaient-ils passé une minute en ce lieu que se présenta un Keosama, au regard rougeoyant de son espèce, une cape d'un rubis éclatant battant l'air derrière lui. Après avoir replacé une mèche de sa chevelure argentée derrière son oreille, il se présenta :

\- Bienvenue à Aqualis, pèlerins. Je suis Arenk'thor, roi des Keosamas depuis la nuit des temps. Le soldat qui vous a guidé ici m'a glissé que vous aviez des informations concernant le héros de notre cité, le regretté Aröwden de Fareothör. Est-ce vrai ?

\- En effet, Majesté, cela n'est que la stricte vérité, commença Loiza, rejetant sa capuche sur ses épaule, découvrant ses cornes.

\- Horreur, lâcha précipitamment un soldat resté près de la porte. Puis, se penchant vers son confrère de l'autre côté du battant, de manière qu'Arenk'thor ne le remarque pas : dis, mon gars, dès que le groupe se sépare, on prend la gamine pour la filer au vieux de l'est, hein !

\- Hey, non mais tu es fou ! Tu veux te faire pendre ou quoi ?

\- Silence, rappela le seigneur en faisant signe à ses gardes de revenir à leur place. Soyez mes invités. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, dit-il à l’attention du groupe.

Arenk'thor les conduisit à une pièce attenante, tout aussi luxueuse, mais avec la retenue des appartements privés non destinés au public. Au centre, posé un sur piédestal, un globe de la taille d'une main ouverte était parcouru de volutes vaporeuses.

\- Ne faites pas attention, ceci ne sert plus qu'à décorer. Il y a bien longtemps que cette sphère n'est plus utilisée. Nos sages préfèrent leur savoir à une quelconque superstition ancestrale. Parlez-moi plutôt de ce qui vous amène, le seigneur Aröwden de Fareothör.

\- Majesté, nous détenons de précieuses informations concernant le héros des Keosamas, mais avant, vous devez nous promettre, au noms des Sources, que vos intentions pour la cité ont été, sont et seront bénéfiques jusqu'à ce qu'Ark'hen vous appelle à lui.

\- Et bien, jeune femme, vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. Puisqu'il le faut, je jure solennellement, aux noms des Sources de la Vie, de la Mort et de la Création que mes intentions étaient, sont et resteront à jamais bénéfiques pour la cité, répondit Arenk'thor d'un air surpris, et pourtant flatté devant tant d'initiatives de la part de Loiza. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Aegolius était contraint de rester de marbre devant cette conversation qui l'agaçait, comme tout se rapportant à la bienséance administrative. Il commença à montrer des signes d'agacement, et à ne plus tenir en place.

\- Excusez-moi, je vous laisse quelques instants, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fit-il avant de s'éloigner du groupe, rageant dans son for intérieur devant tant de formalités qui pour lui n'était que futilités et pertes de temps.

À peine eut-il passé la porte de la salle pour se diriger vers un jardin royal non loin dans le parc de la propriété d'Arenk'thor que déjà s'approchèrent derrière lui les deux gardes de la salle du trône.

\- Hey, vous, ne bougez plus !

\- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? répliqua violemment l'archer en mettant les gardes par terre d'un coup d'arc.

\- Au nom d'Arenk'thor, nous vous arrêtons !

\- Mais c'est quoi cette mascarade ! Arenk'thor ne nous ferait pas arrêter ! Venez un peu ici que je vous dise ce que j'en pense, les mit-il en garde en pointant sa dague vers eux.

\- Vous traînez avec un être peu recommandable, ne soyez pas naïf, archer ! Cette monstruosité doit être éradiquée, nous pouvons aider Olydri à en être débarrassé !

\- Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Personne ne touche à mes amis, même si parfois je ne donnerais pas cher pour un peu de tranquillité !

\- Cette tranquillité, nous pouvons vous permettre de la retrouver. Il vous suffit juste de nous faire confiance.

Les gardes avaient posé leurs hallebardes à terre. Jambes légèrement fléchies, ils avançaient vers Aegolius comme vers un animal féroce, mains en avant, se voulant rassurantes, mais montrant un certain côté manipulateur. Il se voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas une grande confiance envers le nouveau venu à Aqualis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Juste l'emmener voir un ami, à l'est de la cité, dans le champ d'algues. Le vieux n'a plus toute sa tête, mais il saura vous aider. Il est arrivé comme vous, il y a des lustres, mais lui ne nous a pas écouté. Et maintenant, il le regrette.

\- Ah ça, oui, il le regrette, le vieux ! Tout ce qu'il a perdu en n'écoutant que lui, ça oui !

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous m'avez tout l'air de savoir ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne l'obtiendrez pas de moi, affirma Aegolius, rangeant sa dague, se redirigeant vers le jardin du palais.

Mais cette réponse ne plut pas aux deux gardes. Le premier se saisit de sa hallebarde, à tâtons derrière l'archer inattentif, et lui asséna un coup de manche violent à l'arrière de la tête. Tout ce dont Aegolius se souvint, ce fut un rire machiavélique, un bandeau contre ses yeux et le roulis d'un chariot aux roues inégales sur les pavés.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un toit de chaume, et un mur de pierres sèches. Nulle roche lumineuse comme dans la cité, mais l'eau autour de la maison, visible par une lucarne, prouvait qu'il était toujours à Aqualis. Il retomba sur le matelas de paille, sa main sur son crâne douloureux qui essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Après quelques minutes à se réveiller au calme, il se leva difficilement, les mains devant les yeux masquant la luminosité extérieure. Là, il vit les deux soldats du palais, hallebardes tournées vers lui, et il mit la main à la ceinture, mais constata avec effarement que sa dague ne s'y trouvait plus.

\- Je ne suis plus armé, lâcha-t-il les mains au-dessus de la tête. C'est ça que vous vouliez ? Allez, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Mais ils ne répondirent pas. Ils regardaient derrière lui, le regard vide et tombèrent au sol, leur peau de Keosama anciennement mate était devenue blanche comme la nacre, leur regard vidé de toute expression.

Aegolius se retourna, et découvrit derrière lui, assis sur un fauteuil maintenu en l'air magiquement, un vieillard, aux yeux aveugles livides, une arbalète entre les mains. Il passa un doigt devant ses lèvres, et l'archer ravala sa salive, fixant cet être et son arme au carreau sur la corde, prêt à être décoché.

\- Vos découvertes sur Aqualis nous sont précieuses, déclarait Arenk'thor en plaçant délicatement la relique du Héros des Keosamas dans un coffre taillé dans une roche précieuse. La Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys seront conservés jusqu'à la fin des temps à Aqualis, protégeant la cité dans le futur comme Aröwden de Fareothör l'a fait de son vivant dans le passé. Et vous dites que Morken est mort ? Je poursuivrais l’œuvre de mon défunt général et ne dirais rien à la population, mais cette nouvelle sera très importante d'un point de vue militaire même si les courants de Néréide nous ont contés que Dörtos avait quitté ce monde et n'y causera plus de tort. Je vous remercie de toutes ces merveilleuses nouvelles que vous apportez à Aqualis. Seulement, une question persiste… Qui êtes-vous, noble dame aux cornes majestueuses ?

\- Je suis Loiza, fille d'Onenn, Gardienne du Sanctuaire des Trois Pleureurs d'Olydri. Vous les connaissez je suppose, le Sage, l'Humble et l’Érudit.

\- En effet, j’ai eu l’honneur de les connaître en personne. Ces sages ont beaucoup apporté à notre civilisation. Eux ont toujours combattu la guerre par les mots quand nous autres militaires nous la combattions par les armes. Avec le recul, j'ignore encore ce qui est le plus efficace. Mais leur Sanctuaire n'est pour moi qu'un mythe. On en dit que des mages et alchimistes, plutôt que d'aider à l'effort de guerre, s'y sont rendu. Le confirmez-vous ?

\- Oui, Seigneur Arenk'thor, je le confirme, poursuivit Loiza. Je descends directement de ces hommes et femmes de magie. Avec les générations, ils sont devenus une espèce d'êtres polymorphes, dont je fais partie. Mes ancêtres et moi sommes Changeformes, et gardons le Sanctuaire depuis sa création. À la mort des Trois Pleureurs, frères cadets d'Aröwden de Fareothör, le Sanctuaire fut caché du monde par de puissants sorts car la guerre n'était pas finie en cette sombre époque. Mais ces gens ici présents, qui ont trouvés les reliques du Pourfendeur de Néant, ont également redécouvert le Sanctuaire et celui-ci est désormais prêt à redevenir le lieu de pèlerinage qu'il était destiné à être depuis sa fondation.

\- Cette nouvelle n'apporte que bonheur et optimisme pour le futur. Mais mes sujets et moi-même ne pouvons sortir d'Aqualis sans risquer de mourir car le temps de Berenor nous rattraperait dès lors que nous passerions le bouclier de la cité. Quand vous retournerez au Sanctuaire, si vous prévoyez d'y retourner, transmettez toutes mes amitiés à vos proches, gardiens du Sanctuaire, courageux gardiens, de rester toute votre vie durant près de ce trésor ancestral.

\- Soyez assuré que je transmettrais ces amitiés, Seigneur Arenk'thor.

\- Bien, mes chers invités, je vous convie à mon repas, l'art culinaire des Keosamas n'a rien perdu depuis la mise en quarantaine de la ville.

Suivant Arenk'thor dans les couloirs du palais, le groupe commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude. Aegolius n'était toujours pas revenu de sa promenade, et pourtant, le seigneur des lieux se voulait rassurant, selon lui, Aqualis était la cité la plus sûre d'Olydri, et l'archer reviendrait à coup sûr.

Après le repas, copieux et effectivement d'un immense raffinement, Arenk'thor invita le groupe à rencontrer son historien, ce même historien qui des siècles auparavant, avait relaté le décès malheureux d'Aröwden de Fareothör causé par les troupes contaminées par le Néant.

\- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, mesdames, messires, je n'aspire qu'à écrire votre récit, et évidemment compléter notre savoir sur notre héros. Par où voulez-vous commencer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqualis a des faux-airs de Venise, non? Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment canon, mais pour moi, ça l'est ^^  
> J'imagine bien Aqualis, sous son dôme protecteur, avoir utilisé au fil des siècles et millénaires l'eau qui l'entoure pour créer des canaux et au final, réaménager la ville autour de ces axes de transports.


	30. 29. Hautes sphères et bas-fonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqualis, ses lumineux bâtiments de murs blancs, ses léviathans derrière le dôme protecteur, ses enlèvements, sa culture millénaire, ses quartiers délaissés... Bonne visite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: récit de discriminations et tortures passées  
> Les paroles télépathiques sont précisées par la ponctuation "..."

En trois bonnes heures, Ardea, Cerastes, Tony et Loiza contèrent à l'historien l'Histoire qu'ils avaient comprise, n'omettant aucun détail, de la vie d'Aröwden de Fareothör aux explosions des cités de Syrial orchestrées par le Néant. L'historien, secondé de trois scribes, notait le maximum d'informations, avalant toute donnée susceptible d'être importante pour la compréhension future des événements passés.

Dès que le groupe eut terminé, Arenk'thor, toujours présent, les raccompagna à l'extérieur du palais, où la foule s'était levée à l'annonce de la sortie de son roi. Pris de court devant tant de Keosamas, l'expédition trouva tant bien que mal moyen de s'éloigner du parvis, tandis que le seigneur d'Aqualis contait succinctement les nouvelles à sa population.

Tony et Loiza, suivis de près par Ardea et Cerastes, se dirigèrent vers l'est, en direction de Piratas, vers là où le trajet pour quitter Aqualis et revenir sur la partie connue d'Olydri serait plus court que vers Solmen.

Ils se sentaient presque soulagés d'avoir enfin accompli leur devoir, d'avoir enfin amené à Aqualis les reliques d'Aröwden de Fareothör, d'avoir rendu son héros à la cité.

Mais surtout, à chaque passant croisé, ils demandaient si quelqu'un avait vu, ne serait-ce qu'aperçu, un archer bougon, vêtu de fourrures, la barbe quelques peu hirsute. Mais personne ne semblait le reconnaître. La recherche parut vite vaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc, près de l'eau de mer ruisselante, avec en aval quelques familles se baignant, s'éclaboussant, jouant gaiement. D'autres familles se promenaient, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, les enfants sautaient sans se soucier de la vie future. Après tout, si les Keosamas étaient encore vivants depuis le Premier Âge, ces enfants n'étaient-ils pas enfants depuis ce temps, les adolescents n'étaient-ils pas adolescents depuis ce temps, et leurs parents n'étaient-ils pas adultes depuis ce temps ? L’élixir de jouvence du bouclier magique de la cité valait sans doute mieux qu'un quelconque sérum de l'Empire, s'il on croyait ces êtres, Keosamas depuis la nuit des temps, toujours jeunes, toujours les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes vies depuis des siècles.

Alors, tandis que le groupe assis dans l'herbe verte, jetant de petites pierres dans l'eau pour passer le temps, perdant momentanément espoir, un jeune homme arriva derrière eux. Il portait une longue tunique universitaire d'un blanc légèrement argenté, ceinte d'un foulard gris mat, et tenait dans ses mains un petit livre relié avec soins.

\- Excusez-moi, mesdames, messieurs, je vous ai entendu parler, dire que vous cherchiez un de vos amis. Qui est-il ?

\- Vous savez où il est ? reprit espoir Ardea en se levant d'un coup.

\- Euh, et bien, si vous me dites de qui il s'agit, peut-être puis-je vous aider.

* C'est un archer, solide comme un roc, portant barbe et fourrures, l'informa Tony.

\- Avec une dague à la ceinture et une fâcheuse manie à souvent jurer ? vérifia l’étudiant.

\- Exactement ! Vous savez où il est ? chercha Cerastes.

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Ainsi, le groupe se levant d'un seul homme marcha derrière l'étudiant, et quitta le luxueux centre-ville d'Aqualis. Rapidement, les hauts bâtiments de pierres luminescentes firent place à des bâtisses modestes, de pierres sèches plus sombres tel du grès ou du granit, maisons auprès desquels quelques Keosamas gardaient bêtes et jardinaient paisiblement, tableau quotidien depuis des générations.

Devant eux, la sortie de la ville passée, un immense champ d'algues s'étendait, quelques arbres amenant par-ci par-là un peu de hauteur, le long d'un chemin pavé inégalement. De temps à autres, des nids de poules faisaient des croche-pieds à quiconque ne faisait pas attention à sa marche.

Ils ne croisèrent que peu de Keosamas polis, les saluant d'un signe de la main, auquel ils répondaient toujours. La plupart fixaient Loiza d'un air insistant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle était, elle aux cornes apparentes et aux pieds écailleux cliquetant doucement sur le sol. Et elle leur répondait d'un regard digne, fière d'être ce qu'elle était, fière d'être Changeforme.

\- Voilà, c'est là, fit l'étudiant en s'arrêtant, désignant une bâtisse plus éloignée que les autres. C'est là qu'habite le Maître. Je suis son seul élève. Hier en allant le voir, deux gardes du palais sont arrivés, je suis resté en retrait. Ils transportaient un corps à n'en pas douter. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup son visage, mais c'était à coup sûr un étranger. Les soldats n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers bagarreurs. Ce n'est pas ce qu'était le Maître, et pourtant il a pâti longtemps de ces soldats. Enfin, venez, ne restons pas sur la route.

Ils poursuivirent, et rejoignirent la maisonnette de pierres sèches.

Aegolius dormait comme un loir, ronflant posément, et cela ne semblait pas troubler le vieillard aveugle à ses côtés, taillant un bout de bois à l'aide d'une dague à la garde gravée de deux Hydras Cosmiques. Une dague de Rosgua. La dague d’Aegolius. Toujours assis sur son fauteuil maintenu magiquement en lévitation, il se détourna du lit, et passa la tête par la lucarne, humant l'air. Il lâcha le bout de bois, saisit la dague par la lame, huma encore l'air, et lança l'arme droit devant lui.

\- Maître, commença l'étudiant en générant un bouclier qui arrêta net la course de la lame, ces gens sont à la recherche de leur ami. Que pouvez-vous faire pour leur porter secours ? Attendez, je ne vous entends pas, je suis encore trop loin. Attendez-moi là, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à l'attention du groupe.

Pas à pas, il s'approcha de la maison.

" N'avance plus d'un pas. "

La phrase résonna dans la tête de l'étudiant. Lui seul l'entendait.

" Maître, ces gens recherchent leur ami. J'ai mes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit de l'homme que les soldats vous ont amené hier. Laissez-les au moins le voir. Votre enseignement ne préconise-t-il pas d'aider autrui ? "

" Si. Dans ce cas, faites-moi voir la jeune femme qui vous accompagne. "

" Bien, Maître. "

\- Dame Loiza, venez s'il vous plaît, le Maître veut vous voir.

\- Et nous ? demanda Ardea. Si Loiza vient, nous l'accompagnons.

\- Un instant, dans ce cas.

" Maître, le groupe ne veut pas se séparer. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? "

" Tu m'amènes la jeune fille, et ses amis aussi. "

" Bien, Maître. "

\- Le Maître accepte que vous veniez tous. Suivez-moi.

Sur son lit de paille, Aegolius ronflait toujours, mais commençait à se réveiller, les bruits de pas à l'extérieur le dérangeaient de plus en plus. À ses côté, le vieillard humait l'air, son unique étudiant s'approchait toujours. D'un mouvement de main, s'appuyant contre les murs, il dirigea son fauteuil vers l'extérieur, se guidant grâce à son odorat.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, le groupe ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Le Maître avait des yeux livides, aveugles. La peau de son visage et de son crâne était rasée, mais pas juste par une main sans guide visuel, de nombreuses cicatrices subsistaient. Au-dessus de ses oreilles, d'étranges cercles d'ivoire au ras de la peau marquaient l'emplacement jadis de cornes. Ses doigts fins, tordus, de même que toute sa personne, prouvaient combien il avait souffert de torture.

\- Le Maître est arrivé à Aqualis il y a quelques années, expliqua l'étudiant en repositionnant son aîné sur son fauteuil. Il était Changeforme, comme vous, Dame Loiza, enfin, il est toujours Changeforme, seulement, il ne put jamais arriver au palais d'Arenk'thor au contraire de vous. Lui était seul, il n'avait personne pour le protéger, tandis que vous avez vos amis. Mais, la population l'a pris pour un monstre, et sans que le roi ou ses ministres n'aient même connaissance de sa venue, le Maître fut torturé comme un démon. Il a survécu, mais au prix de combien de souffrances ? Il en a perdu la vue, l'ouïe et la parole. Heureusement, son odorat lui permet de savoir quand j'arrive. Je venais à peine de reprendre une année de cours quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Moi aussi je l'ai pris pour un monstre, mais sa souffrance m'a touchée. J'avais vu en lui de la peine, une immense peine, poursuivait l'étudiant, prenant le Maître dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans la maison. Un jour, il avait tellement été torturé que ses bourreaux l'ont cru mort et l'ont abandonné dans la rivière. Mais j'étais là, et au prix de nombreuses crampes, qui n'étaient rien face à ce qu'il avait enduré, j'ai réussi à l'amené ici. Mais ces soldats qui l'ont traité comme un animal l'ont retrouvé. Depuis, ils le prennent encore plus pour un démon. Il est devenu leur chose, il ne peut pratiquement plus bouger seul, ne peut rien dire à personne d'autre que moi. Je suis son unique interprète. Il s'est révélé télépathe et je suis l'unique personne avec qui il a réussi à établir un contact durable. Depuis, il m'enseigne ce que sa mémoire a bien voulu garder de sa vie d'avant. Mais les soldats reviennent souvent, pour le narguer, lui tirer les oreilles, le brûler du métal de leurs lames mises au feu. Quand je suis dans les environs, c'est aussi une vraie torture pour moi de ne pas intervenir, mais je sais que si je fais quoi que ce soit, ces fils que leurs mères auraient dû renier me tortureront moi aussi et que je ne pourrais plus rien pour le Maître. Maintenant, si c'est bien lui, votre ami est là, conclu-t-il en désignant Aegolius, qui se réveillait difficilement comme un enfant que l'on empêche de dormir jusqu'à midi.

" Que leur as-tu dis sur moi ? "

" Tout ce que je sais, Maître. Ces gens sont de confiance. La jeune fille qui les accompagne est une Changeforme aussi. Vous êtes en sécurité avec eux. Cependant, les gardes risquent de venir. Nous ferions mieux de les faire partir. "

" Les gardes ne feront plus rien. Va voir à l'arrière de la maison. Tu trouveras deux corps et mon arbalète. Il faut tout enterrer. Ces personnes ne manqueront que sur un registre, aucun cœur digne d'amour ne les attendra ce soir. "

" Bien, Maître. "

" Demande à cette jeune Changeforme de s'approcher, s'il te plaît, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de retrouver l'un de mes semblables. "

\- Dame Loiza, approchez-vous du Maître, il souhaite vous avoir plus près de lui.

Tandis que la jeune femme marchait vers son aîné, celui-ci, assis sur son fauteuil en lévitation, tendait ses mains squelettiques vers elle, jusqu'à les poser sur la peau de son visage. Il reconnaissait les cornes qu'il avait jadis arborées, la peau des mains mi-écailleuse mi-fourrure qu'il avait perdu par les brûlures, le physique qu'il avait avant de rejoindre Aqualis. En elle il sentait sous ses doigts la personne qu'il avait été, qu'il aurait pu rester, la personne que désormais il ne pourrait plus être.

" Jeune dame Loiza, votre mère peut être fière de ce que vous avez fait. "

" Comment se peut-il ? "

" Je suis dans votre esprit, jeune dame, n'ayez crainte. "

Les yeux aveugles du Maître fixaient Loiza avec une force, la force de l'âge, la force du doyen. Elle affichait un air de terreur, de surprise, d'incompréhension tout à la fois.

" Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, seuls Ark'hen et Berenor savent combien de jours, d'heures, de minutes me gardent ici. Je ne suis pas d'Aqualis, je redoute que la magie de ce lieu ne puisse rien pour moi. Une légende dit que le héros que vous avez ramené à la cité possédait une forteresse sur ce que le peuple appelle Murn. Ces terres, si elles sont toujours celles d'avant la Pierre des Âges, sont inhospitalières, y aller relèverait du défi. "

" J'irai, si le Maître dit qu'il faut y aller, j'irai. "

" Vous me connaissez à peine, jeune dame. Si j'avais fait à ce point confiance aux Keosamas que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée, je ne serais sans doute pas ici devant vous. "

À ces mots, il fronça les sourcils, comme si d'anciens souvenirs lui revenaient.

" De cette forteresse, si elle est encore en place, ne doivent sans doute subsister que des ruines. Soyez prudente. Rejoindre ce lieu, si la légende dit vrai, sera la victoire de tous les Changeformes sur le passé. Accueillez qui s'y présentera, selon les principes des Trois Pleureurs. Les Keosamas avaient perdu leur passé, vous le leur avez rendu. Vous êtes une brave parmi les braves, une merveille dans la ville des milles lumières, un rayon de soleil parmi ces eaux infestées de Léviathans, une fleur du jour parmi les ténèbres de la nuit."

Une larme d'honneur glissa sur la joue de Loiza, glissa sur la main du Maître, qui eut un léger sursaut, avant d'afficher un sourire rassurant, un sourire paternel. Il enleva doucement ses mains, serra celles de Loiza dans les siennes, puis tourna la tête vers le jeune Keosama.

" Mon cher élève, ces gens ont de la route à faire. A-t-on de quoi les nourrir pour la nuit ? "

" Maître, toutes les algues que vous voulez pour nos invités, je peux aller les chercher au pas de la maison. "

La nuit se passa sans un bruit dans ce temple de silence. Le Maître dormait sur la couche de paille, des herbes séchées accueillirent le reste du groupe et l'élève du doyen.

Difficilement sous les milliers de litres d'eau de l'océan, la lumière émergeait, lame silencieuse perçant entre les pierres sèches de la bâtisse, réveillant un à un ses occupants. Avec l'aide de son élève, le Maître fut replacé sur son fauteuil.

" Mes chers invités et amis, votre heure est venue de nous quitter. Nous vous avons accueilli dans cette humble demeure, maintenant, vous partez pour vivre la vie qu'aucun de nous dans cette ville n'aura la joie de vivre. Tout le monde ici est prisonnier du temps. Si vous restez plus longtemps, vous serez de ces prisonniers. Allez, partez, nous ne vous retenons plus. "

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les têtes de chacun, encore attablés devant une assiette d'algues fraîchement cueillies sur le pas de la porte. Algues, nourriture principale du peuple Keosama, qui leur donneraient la force de poursuivre leurs chemins au-delà de la cité.

Partir. Partir de ce lieu empreint d'Histoire, empreint de l'histoire de ces gens, pauvres en matière, riches en amitié, de ces gens que la vie a réuni. Le Maître vivrait encore de longues années sans doute, son élève poursuivrait son enseignement. Mais jamais l’étudiant ne pourrait rejoindre le Sanctuaire, rencontrer les proches de son professeur.

La maison se situait à proximité de la grand route dirigée vers l'est, droit vers les soleils, vers le lever des jours futurs. Un large tunnel avalait les voyageurs vers Piratas, vers le temps courant vers le futur, alors qu'Aqualis restait arrêtée sur son passé retrouvé.

L'ombre prenante happait un à un chaque personne sortant de la protection du dôme. Dès l'entrée dans cette gueule noire et le temps rattrapait ceux qui l'avaient oublié ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Un pas de plus, et chacun se retrouvait une petite ride en plus, les cheveux, la barbe avec quelques millimètres de plus. Les Keosamas qui par défi ou inconscience y passait une main la retrouvait en poussière, et devenaient estropiés jusqu'à la mort, si elle les attrapait un jour.

Dans un dernier signe d'aurevoir, le Maître et son disciple regardaient s'en aller le groupe de Loiza, vers Piratas, vers des lieux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais voir qu'en songes.

Ils passèrent le bouclier, et disparurent dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le final du tome 2 du Smourbiff PK! Stay tuned!  
> 


	31. 30. Trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la sortie d'Aqualis, retrouvons une vieille connaissance dont on se serait bien passé...

Il fallut bien un jour pour rejoindre Piratas. La marche se fit de bon train, plusieurs autres groupes allaient et venaient, prouvant que la route depuis l'île de bandits restait plus empruntée que celle depuis Solmen, utilisée à l'aller.

Tony, Loiza, Aegolius, Cerastes et Ardea débouchèrent sur une plage à flanc de montagne, de gros galets roulant sous leurs pieds. Quelques panneaux de-ci de-là guidaient vers les villages de l'île situés vers le sud, pour la plupart sous la gouverne du Chaos.

La première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut une fermière, partant chercher ses bêtes dans la forêt de pins. Un frisson leur parcouru le dos. On aurait dit qu'elle portait toute une armurerie. Dagues, épées, arcs, flèches, arbalète en main, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait à la guerre.

Plus loin sur le chemin, un jeune partisan de l'Ordre, qu'Aegolius et Ardea saluèrent d'un geste de la main, leur répondit en dégainant ses armes. Tout le monde sur cette île était sur le qui-vive, armé jusqu'aux dents. C'en était effrayant de voir dans quel climat de terreur ces habitants vivaient jours et nuits, de leur naissance à leur mort. Tout le monde armé, chacun pouvait subir sans raison un jugement hâtif sans motif, si ce n'est d'être sur le chemin de quiconque plus armé que soi. Assis au pas d'une cabane de pêcheur, un vieil homme bourru, la pipe à la bouche, les jambes en bois, lançait par à-coups une canne à pêche dans l'eau, ramenant la plupart du temps des chausses de cuir, des armes rouillées perdues dans la mer. Une quête consistait visiblement à assommer ce pauvre homme pour lui subtiliser son butin, si l'on en croyait la file de joueurs qui attendaient patiemment derrière la cabane.

Le groupe partit vers l'ouest, grimpant la montagne couverte de forêt. De temps à autres, dans le coin de l’œil apparaissaient des animaux effrayés, les humains restant la plupart du temps aux abords des villages. Ils firent une pause auprès d'une rivière courant vers la mer, le temps de remplir leurs gourdes.

Au loin, vers l'est, entre les monts, on entrapercevait de lourds nuages noirs s'amonceler, signe d'un orage allant frapper dans la soirée. Déjà le tonnerre grondait sourdement, grondement qui fit place à un grognement provenant de l'ouest.

Fixant la mer, Tony ne put retenir un regard perdu, terrifié par la vue de celui qui arrivait. Il arrivait à grands pas, pas fermes et décidés, pas de revanche.

\- Enfin, Smourbiff, je te retrouve ! Pourquoi n'es-tu donc pas mort ? Je t'ai retrouvé, et toi, espère que le destin ne nous fera pas nous recroiser de sitôt. Mais j'avais à te voir. Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer ne peut passer par une lettre. Je veux te voir mordre la poussière, je veux te voir implorer ma grâce, je veux te voir à genoux devant moi !

\- Lorth Kordigän, siffla Aegolius entre ses dents. Misère…

\- Silence, ignoble archer de Saryahblööd ! Ceci ne concerne que le Smourbiff et moi-même !

\- Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire à Tony, commença Cerastes, vous pouvez le dire devant nous, Ô grand Lorth Kordigän !

\- Silence, paladin, à moins que vous ne vouliez subir pareil réprimande que ce Smourbiff !

Sentant l'hostilité palpable, Loiza fixait du regard, d'un regard noir le mage. S'il avait été moins puissant qu'elle, sans nul doute elle l'aurait pourfendu. Mais là, ce n'était pas une possibilité envisageable.

\- Que cette créature du Chaos soit bannie d'Olydri, lâcha le plus haut dignitaire de la Coalition et tournant le regard vers la Changeforme.

\- Mes ancêtres étaient des Keosamas, comme les vôtres, siffla-t-elle en se retenant d'envoyer ses griffes dans la gorge de celui qui se tenait face à elle.

\- Ah oui ? Alors j'espère qu'ils ont honte de leur descendance… Mais ceci n'est que futilité. Smourbiff ! Vous m'avez trahi !

* Comment ? Je vous ai porté allégeance depuis que je suis dans les rangs de la Coalition, répliqua Tony, empli d'incompréhension.

\- D'une part, vous avez fait exploser Dunkil. Mais pas assez. Quelle sottise que de ne pas avoir posé votre bombe dans la ville ! Ce ne sont pas des villageois à peine blessés qui me permettront de battre l'Empire !

* Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à la consigne qui m'était donnée…

\- Et par qui ? Je me suis rendu en personne sur Erka. Oui, mes pisteurs avaient repéré depuis longtemps ces hameaux que je vois encore brûler dans le regard de leurs habitants. Mais il manquait trois personnes. Un néogicien, et deux pauvres de mes rangs. Qui avaient bien pu les informer de ma visite ? Ne pensez-vous pas que des Akzards, des Akzards, oui des Akzards, ne sont pas visibles depuis le Palais de ces chers Gagnetorith ? Il suffit de quelques piécettes et ces avares trouvent la meilleure personne pour suivre à la trace ces animaux. Vous avez aidé l'Empire en cherchant à le détruire !

* Je ne connais aucun néogicien…

\- Faux, parfaitement faux ! Si ce n'était pas un néogicien, qu'était-ce, cette personne qui était à vos côtés lors du procès ? Et je ne parle pas de ce paladin pathétique tout juste bon à parler pour ne rien dire ou de ces deux oiseaux-là, tous justes bon à jurer ! Hein ! Vous connaissiez ce néogicien d'Erka autant que je me tiens devant vous ! Vous l'avez aidé ! Je me fiche pas mal de savoir qu'il a rejoint mes rangs. Tant qu'un néogicien de la Coalition n'est pas un ouvrier sur Örn, alors sa tête est mise à prix. Vous m'avez trahi en l'aidant !

\- C'est toi qu'est laid, monstre, souffla l'archer.

\- Comment osez-vous, pourriture de l'Infini ! Gardes, saisissez-vous de lui !

* Non ! C'est un ami, laissez-le ! Je vous en conjure Lorth Kordigän, laissez cet archer !

\- Ainsi donc tu protèges l'ennemi, Smourbiff ! Tu me déçois encore plus. Quand je pense qu'il y a à peine trois semaines, j'étais à deux doigts de t'offrir des terres ! Quel malheur ! Tu ruines à toi seul toutes les espérances que j'aurais pu poser sur les épaules de nombres de tes compatriotes. Et je n'ai pas encore parlé de cet animal venu du ciel, couvert d'écailles de Rosaphir ! N'essaie pas de nier ! J'étais en personne dans les airs quand j'ai vu de mes yeux effarés un Smourbiff, un archer, une prêtresse, un paladin et une néogicienne tomber sur cette île perdue dans l'océan, énuméra le mage, marchant devant chacun des joueurs en les fixant d'un air profondément méprisant. Car oui, créature du Chaos, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Loiza, j'ai trouvé les vôtres. Cachés, reclus. Croyiez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un instant que personne ne vous trouverait ?

\- Ce Sanctuaire est havre de paix. Personne n'entravera la volonté des Trois Pleureurs, répliqua fièrement la jeune femme.

\- Ce Sanctuaire et ces histoires ne sont que foutaises ! Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien tous justes aptes à cultiver des terres pour votre propre besoin, sans penser à vos maîtres.

\- Notre maître à tous est Fargöth.

\- Ah oui ? Et vous remercie-t-il ? Moi, Lorth Kordigän, je pourrais, si l'envie me vient, remercier qui me donne de quoi faire travailler mes cuisiniers.

\- Nous ne sommes esclaves de personne.

\- Désormais vous le serez.

À mesure que le mage et Loiza se répondaient avec haine, ils se rapprochaient, tant et si bien que la jeune femme ne put retenir ce qui la démangeait depuis l'arrivée du chef de la Coalition. Sa main droite non gantée, elle monta les doigts et dans un mouvement empreint de répugnance, lui balafra le visage d'une gifle méritée, faisant tomber à terre quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs de nuit dans le même geste.

\- Argh ! Maudite soyez-vous ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec votre race de monstres !

\- Vous n'en aurez jamais fini avec nous ! Ma famille et moi sommes Changeformes et fiers de l'être !

\- Qu'importe, la vermine finira bien par être réduite à néant ! Quand je vous vois, j'en viendrais même à regretter la disparition de Dörtos !

* Dörtos était la Source du Néant ! Comment osez-vous, vous, Lorth Kordigän, défenseur des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort, comment osez-vous parlez en ces termes de Dörtos ?

\- Viens-en au fait, Smourbiff !

* Toute votre vie durant, vous avez critiqué la technologie, mais aujourd'hui, en faisant l'éloge du Néant, vous trahissez Lys et Ark'hen encore plus que les Lucans ! Vous faites honte au Pacte du Cycle Éternel !

\- Et toi, ignoble insecte ! Comment oses-tu m'adresser ainsi la parole ! Je n'attends pas plus. Vos jérémiades sont pitoyables ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu tournes le dos à la Coalition. Et la Coalition te ferme ses porte ! Je t'en banni puisque tu n'en es plus digne ! Maintenant, vis au grand jour, seul au monde, sans appui, sans personne qui viendra t'accueillir dans mes rangs sans craindre pareil réprimande que ce que t'offre ! Désormais, misérable insecte, éloigne-toi de mon chemin ! Et espère plus que les Ombres et les Phénix pourront espérer pour que jamais nos routes ne se recroisent, ou crois-moi, tu ne reverras plus les soleils d'Arturis illuminer un jour nouveau !

Lorth Kordigän, d'un mouvement de main, ramena à ses côtés sa garde rapprochée, faisant tomber Aegolius de la solide poigne d'un guerrier massif. Dans un dernier regard de dédain, il tourna les talons et marcha vers sa monture, qui partit vers Glacesang dès son maître installé.

Ne restaient plus que le groupe, perdu, ne sachant que faire, leurs yeux suivant le mage vers l'ouest, mais leur cœur empli d'une rancœur sombre, qui n'attendait que de se déchaîner contre celui qui l'avait provoquée. L'archer était à terre et peinait à reprendre son souffle, la main puissante du guerrier lui laissait un large hématome au cou. Ils restaient interdits, pris de doutes, presque de remords de ne pas avoir su éviter ce bannissement qui scellait le destin de Tony, anciennement promis à un avenir dans la Coalition, mais désormais, c'était une cause perdue.

\- Euh, Tony, essaya Ardea, puisque tu n'as plus de faction, que feras-tu ?

* Je ne sais pas.

Il avait le regard dans le vague, les yeux cherchant le ciel et des réponses, mais son cœur tiraillé vers la terre des profondeurs et la tristesse.

\- En fait, je crois que ce qu'Ardea tente de te proposer, continua Aegolius en hoquetant, c'est de rejoindre l'Ordre.

\- Oui, reprit la prêtresse, Saryahblööd ne te traitera en aucun cas comme Lorth Kordigän. Tu y serais bien. Et tu y serais en paix.

* Je ne sais pas.

\- Surtout que je ne peux pas te refaire entrer dans la Coalition, constata Cerastes. C'est impossible.

* Pourquoi devoir choisir une faction ?

\- Pour être protégé en cas d'attaque, avoir des soutiens où que tu ailles, je ne sais pas en fait, nota Ardea.

* À quoi bon avoir des soutiens s'il suffit d'une personne pour tous nous faire tomber ?

\- Tu nous poses une colle, là.

\- Cerastes a raison, à réagir ainsi, tu t'enfonces Tony, relève la tête. Même si ne n'est qu'administratif, faire partie d'une faction ne t'apportera que des avantages.

* Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu sans savoir que faire, où aller. J'aimerai m'envoler, détruire celui qui m'a détruit, lui reprendre ce qu'il m'a pris. Ma vie. Ma joie de vivre.

\- Tony, enfin, ne déprime pas trop, dit Ardea. Lorth Kordigän est inaccessible. Et il le sait. Il sait que tu ne pourras rien contre lui, que personne ne pourra ne rien contre lui. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre ce monstre. Ne te torture pas ainsi. La vie que tu as n'en vaux pas le coup, tu vaux plus que quelqu'un qui se venge et tombe plus bas encore que là où on l'avait envoyé.

* Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, vous êtes mes seuls appuis, mes seuls amis.

\- Et nous sommes là pour t'aider, crois-nous, appuya Aegolius, qui avait retrouvé son souffle.

* Merci, que serais-je sans vous ?

\- Ça, mieux vaut ne pas y penser, nous sommes là, c'est l'essentiel, dit Cerastes.

\- Il faut garder espoir, continua la prêtresse. Si tu t'enfonces dans la tristesse, Lorth Kordigän aura réussi à te briser. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction, bats-toi !

Alors le Smourbiff leva le regard, fixa un à un ses amis puis tourna la tête vers l'est, vers les montagnes de Piratas, vers l'océan, vers le cap sud d'Örn, vers Murn.


	32. 31. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les derniers paragraphes de ce chapitre, et du Smourbiff PK par la même occasion, j'ai fait quelques easters eggs littéraires, ou plutôt musicaux... Les références sont à la fin.  
> Bonne lecture!

Du sang. Peaux, fourrures, griffes. Du sang partout. Et le regard dans le vide, vers la nuit, et les autres lunes brillant dans le ciel d'Olydri. Lever la jambe, la patte, l'envoyer devant soi, et la reposer lourdement sur les pierres. Se couper les paumes en s'appuyant sur les roches aiguisées. Suer sans ne plus rien avoir dans sa gourde, avancer jusqu'à la fin. Les brumes épaisses qui cachaient le chemin, les pieds qui glissaient contre les pierres qui dégringolaient dans la vallée. Et le grondement des orages au loin, les grognements des Grands Dragons Noirs de Fosphörgos qui rugissaient sur leur territoire.

La côte était loin désormais, il fallait progresser. Toujours droit devant. Pas d'autre chemin disponible. Pas une vie dans ce havre de mort. La fin paraissait proche, pourtant, ils avançaient, pas après pas, les uns derrière les autres, rattachés à une simple corde pour ne pas se perdre, ou tous tomber si l'un perdait pieds. La Changeforme à l'avant humait chaque courant d'air qui les guidait vers leur objectif.

Combien de cols montagneux avaient été passés ? Trois, peut-être quatre.

Combien de fois avaient-ils pensé que ce serait leur tour de rejoindre Ark'hen ? Trop pour s'en souvenir.

Combien de fois Lys leur a-t-elle redonné la force et le courage de poursuivre ? Encore plus.

Combien de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis le départ de Piratas sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé ? Bientôt une semaine.

Combien de fois Lorth Kordigän serait-il mort si une pensée pouvait tuer ? Des centaines de milliers de fois.

Un pas après l'autre. Par endroits, rares endroits, apparaissaient des touffes de mauvaise herbe non comestible. Parfois un squelette presque fossilisé perçait contre la montagne.

Les Montagnes Grises de Rochefer. Encore plus qu'avant que la Pierre des Âges ne scinde Keos, ces monts confirmaient leur légendaire inhospitalité sans pareil. D'étranges ombres passaient dans la vallée, un souffle chaud sortant des naseaux, un frisson parcourant l'échine de chacun. Ils étaient faibles face à ces monstres. Et surtout, c’était leur seul espoir, ils étaient trop petits pour être des proies potentielles.

La lumière bleue de la matinée pointait à peine entre les cimes enneigées, perdues dans la brume.

Éviter les crevasses, les roches qui par dizaines déboulaient des sommets, tel était ce qu'il fallait endurer pour rester en vie.

Quel était le but de cette croisade en ce lieu si inhospitalier ? Une dernière réponse. Perdue entre les monts, une dernière réponse, une dernière cahute en ruines où vivre loin de tout, loin du monde, loin de la furie dévastatrice qui chaque jour scinde et brise groupes, communautés, amitiés, familles.

Ces terres de désolation n'inspiraient qu'à la fuite vers des lieux plus cléments, et pourtant, ils persévéraient, leur but loin devant eux, mais existant, lueur d'espoir dans la nuit qui s'en allait minutes après minutes.

L'espoir. C'était ce qui par moments leur manquait.

Au bout du chemin s'achevant en cul-de-sac, un ruisseau filait droit dans la vallée. Ils le suivirent vers les sommets. Après tout, qu'y avait-il à perdre à suivre un ruisseau ?

L'humide fraîcheur glaciale fut difficilement tenable, brûlant tout, peaux et poils, chairs et fourrures. Seule une flamme magique chancelante évitait de perdre ses pieds dans cette eau de mort.

L'inhospitalité de ces montagnes transcrivait à la perfection l'état d'âme de chacun. Tony, pauvre Tony dont la confiance sans faille envers son chef de faction avait été trahie par un malentendu. Loiza, cherchant toujours des réponses sur leurs ancêtres à eux tous, ne voyait devant eux que le gris des brumes épaisses, que même les lames de Rosgua ne pourraient couper. Cerastes, lui, suivait par amitié, il aurait pu retourner seul sur Syrial, mais à quoi bon plaider une quelconque cause si l'on a l'esprit ailleurs ? Ardea et Aegolius, quant à eux, ne pouvaient qu'intérioriser l'immense empathie qu'ils éprouvaient envers le Smourbiff, ce qu'il avait enduré, mais ne pas révéler ce mal-être pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans la souffrance silencieuse, tout comme les Trois Pleureurs en leur temps.

Ils parvinrent en une demi-journée au plus haut de la rivière. Là, un immense plateau de roches gelées et d'herbes brûlées par le froid s'étendait à perte de vue. Seul réconfort dans ce paysage de désolation, un lac. Et au milieu de ce lac, un tas de pierres. Quelques-unes tenaient encore debout, espoir verticale érigé vers le ciel.

Ils longèrent encore le ruisseau, dont la fraîcheur devenue plus acceptable soulageait les pieds meurtris par la marche.

Devant eux, le lac. Anneau d'eau entourant, cernant l'antique forteresse en ruines. Il paraissait profond, d'une eau noire et emplie de filaments d'algues prêtes à ligoter quiconque ne savait pas nager. Mais d'ailleurs, comment traverser ? Se reposant sur l'objectif presque atteint, ils firent le tour de l'étendue, et parvinrent enfin à une barque en piteux état. Tellement en piteux état qu'à peine tentèrent-ils de poser pieds et pattes dessus que déjà elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau, le bois rongé depuis des siècles n'attendant que de l'aide pour se noyer à jamais.

Alors, revenant sur leurs pas, ils se réfugièrent dans un recoin entre deux rares blocs de pierre, contre le vent, et attendirent le lendemain matin.

Ce jour nouveau avait calmé la puissance de Dorsa et dégagé les brumes sombres du plateau. Désormais, on reconnaissait quelques arbres blancs squelettiques, et surtout, la forteresse se dressait devant eux, paraissant presque moins en ruines que le jour précédent.

Ce repos, bien que mouvementé par les températures glaciales et les vents encore tournoyants, leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Loiza, revigorée, prit le temps de faire apparaître des ailes de rapaces dans son dos, et uns à uns, elle transporta les membres de l'expédition jusqu'à l'île où subsistaient les vestiges de la bâtisse autrefois cossue et rayonnante de puissance et de splendeur à travers ces monts impitoyables.

Le Smourbiff le premier pu découvrir ce lieu empreint d'histoires prêtes à affronter le présent. Il se sentait comme un explorateur posant la patte le premier sur une terre inconnue.

Cerclant les hauts murs extérieurs, des roches érodées par les vents n'offraient aucun endroit pour arriver convenablement à la forteresse, d'une forme circulaire assez bien conservée par les siècles. Derrière le premier mur défensif, un chemin de ronde desservait une multitude de meurtrières, contre lesquelles il était presque attendu de trouver un arbalétrier prêt à décocher son carreau. Passé ce chemin, six pièces ouvertes sur la cour montraient d'anciennes écuries abandonnées, où le vent faisait encore s'envoler quelques brins de paille erratiques contre les murs des mangeoires portant encore les marques des mâchoires de certains animaux malades. La cour, pavée, abritait en son centre un puits si profond que même un Grand Dragon Noir ne pourrait s'y tenir debout. Un caillou fut laissé à tomber, et il révéla la présence d’eau, proche de la surface du puits. C’était bien là la première bonne nouvelle reclus dans la forteresse.

De ce château fantôme ne subsistaient guère que peu d'étages, les plus hauts niveaux ayant subi les affres du temps, avaient perdu leur splendeur en tombant avec la chute du Héros des Keosamas, dont l'empreinte majestueuse n'était plus qu'un courant d'air froid, ce même courant d'air qui emplissait jadis les grottes de Syrial où se trouvaient la Pierre d'Ark'hen et la Fleur de Lys.

De l'unique salle en forme d'anneau du premier et désormais dernier étage ne restaient que des tapisseries à moitié moisies par l'humidité, de même que l'immense table courbe autour de laquelle s'étaient assis autrefois Aröwden de Fareothör et les plus nobles généraux Keosamas qu'Olydri ait jamais connu. Du plafond absent, seuls les vestiges vermoulus gisaient au sol de la salle, contre laquelle un second chemin de ronde fixait par des meurtrières la plaine désertique de Murn.

Visages fantômes aux fenêtres donnant sur la cour, ombres fantômes sur ce sol délavé par les pluies, chaises vides de leurs hôtes, tables vides de leurs mets, où les généraux Keosamas, amis d'antan, ne se retrouveront plus jamais, ne chanteront plus leur victoires. Tout dans cette pièce rappelait les temps anciens, temps de guerre et de vie en ce lieu aujourd'hui délaissé.

Ils y étaient parvenus, la parole du Maître disait donc vrai. La forteresse d'Aröwden de Fareothör, là où ils se trouvaient, n'était plus que le fantôme de son ombre resplendissant par le passé. Là s'achevait enfin leur périlleux périple en ces terres perdues.

Le jour suivant, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'étage le plus haut de l'unique tour encore debout, fixant les soleils à leurs zéniths, emplissant leur poumons d'un air pur et froid, frissonnant de leur découverte et de l'Histoire dévoilée au grand jour. Les regards tournés vers le nord, les brumes épaisses découpant les monts lointains, ils restaient pensifs, prenant chacun un temps pour faire un point sur leurs propres découvertes.

Aegolius, fier archer, levait les yeux en sachant que ce qu'il avait entrepris avec son épouse l'avait mené loin, très loin de sa terre de Syrial. À quel prix ? Le prix d'une amitié, le prix de la famille, de l'entraide. Comme il regrettait ses excès de fureur qui les firent plus d'une fois tourner en bourrique ! Parbleu, s'il lui était donné de reprendre l'aventure pour une fois, une dernière fois avant une autre dernière fois, pour rien au monde il ne refuserait ce cadeau !

Ardea, calme comme un ruisseau, savait que le fleuve ne saurait tarder à se montrer si les tensions se faisaient fortes. Entre ses amis, sa famille, ses aimés proches, rien n'était plus précieux que la confiance qui s'était tissée petit à petit, aux prix de nombreux efforts, mais tous étaient enfin réunis, pour se chamailler dans le meilleur comme pour se soutenir dans le pire.

Cerastes, placide paladin au phrasé du palais, ne pouvait qu'admirer la ténacité de l'équipe qu'il avait rejoint, quelques peu par hasard. Ce qu'il avait appris de ces rencontres à travers les lunes d'Arturis, à travers les continents d'Olydri, à travers les Âges passés et bientôt futurs. Tant de jours passés à plaider, et jamais un seul jour à découvrir d'autres horizons que les murs d'un palais. Il baissa la tête, se rendant compte combien le jeu qu'il avait mené l'avait éloigné de la réalité merveilleuse de ce monde complexe qui se tenait derrière une simple porte qu'il aurait été possible d'ouvrir depuis longtemps.

Loiza, elle, fière comme sa mère, fière comme tous les siens, fermait les yeux, écoutant le bruissement doux et continu du vent contre les roches, sifflant à travers les continents la nouvelle de la mise au jour de la forteresse de jadis, siège de décisions qui décidèrent avec minutie du futur des peuples éclatés sur tout Olydri. Elle tenait dans ses mains le bâton d'Onenn, fière relique d'une brave dame que sa différence fit périr dans l'indifférence du plus grand nombre. Elle serrait entre ses doigts le bois dur, la fibre qui craquait doucement, son dard fixant les sommets d'une lueur argentée éclatante d'une prestance retrouvée.

Tony, le Smourbiff, loin de son titre de PK de jadis, tenait son tricorne entre ses pattes, et demeurait pensif, en surplomb sur le rebord du mur tombé depuis des siècles, entre deux crevasses mousseuses.

Hier encore, il était un Smourbiff de la Coalition, il prenait le temps de découvrir son monde, il jouait des aventures que lui et ses amis faisaient le long de leurs pérégrinations, il vivait quand bon lui semblait, jours, nuits, peu importait, malgré les jours qui fuyaient vers Berenor.

Certes, peu de projets avaient été entrepris volontairement, mais tous avaient été réussis à merveille. Tant d'espoirs du passé qu'il a contribué à remettre au goût du jour !

Maintenant, triste, perdu dans ses pensées, il restait sans savoir où aller, ses yeux cherchant le ciel et des réponses, mais le cœur mis en terre, caché dans les profondeurs d'Olydri.

Hier encore, il profitait insouciamment de la vie, du temps qui courait devant lui, croyant l'arrêter, le retenir, même le devancer, mais il s'était essoufflé, ignorant le passé qui préparait le futur, certains espoirs ont failli, son patriotisme en a pâti.

Quand il parlait, son avis souvent était bon, mais à tenir tête à Lorth Kordigän, il n'a su profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait.

Hier encore, il vivait sans compter sur les jours qui fuyaient dans le temps, ces découvertes miraculeuses qu'il a faites ne lui laissent au fond rien de vraiment précis, que quelques poils blanchis et la peur de l'ennui, car ses amis se sont fait prisonniers de la même tristesse, accablés comme lui par tant de désespoir.

Et pourtant, grâce à eux, désormais, à travers Olydri tout entier, ce seront leurs récits de voyages, leurs mythes redécouverts qui se tiendront à l'aube d'un jour nouveau sur l'Histoire d'un monde en perpétuel renouveau.

Entendez-vous ces contes récités au loin, perdus entre les monts de Murn ? Ce sont leurs paroles d'explorateurs qui filent vers les mystères du passé. Contre les malheurs d'antan il y a un espoir qui jamais ne faiblit. Même la plus sombre des nuits s'achèvera et les soleils d'Arturis régneront. Tous, de ces découvertes vivront en paix et liberté sur les terres ancestrales. Tous marcheront derrière les héros des temps anciens, et les armes seront alors mises de côté. Les chaînes des prisonniers d'elles-mêmes se briseront et tous, êtres peuplant Olydri depuis des siècles, recevront la récompense de la paix et du repos tant mérité après tant de temps de souffrance pour certains et d'oisiveté pour d'autres.

Quelque part parmi les monts brumeux de Murn y-a-t-il un monde qui se cache encore à la vue de tous ? Entendez-vous ces légendes vivantes qui se dressent sur l'un des derniers bastions inexplorés de l'Histoire ? Dites, entendez-vous ces troupes de jadis revenues de la guerre ? C'est la paix, la joie d'une victoire contre un ennemi immortel qu'elles apportent. Et cette joie sera là avant que demain n'arrive !

~

Fin

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansons/passages modifiés de chansons utilisés:  
> \- Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (Les Misérables Musical)  
> \- Epilogue / Do You Hear the People Sing Reprise (idem)  
> \- Hier Encore (Charles Aznavour)
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire à travers Olydri vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire!
> 
> Ne partez pas trop loin... Jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas? Je republierai d'ici quelques jours le "spin-off de fanfic" que j'ai écrit sur le personnage d'Arjac Marfor... Souvenez-vous, le néogicien de Verte Feuille... Vous aurez d'ici peu son "auto"-biographie...  
> Le texte sera indépendant et pourrait être lu sans les deux tomes Smourbiff PK, malgré tout pour que ce soit plus simple, la bio d'Arjac sera publié dans la série Le Smourbiff PK.


End file.
